Poetic Justice
by fcklifeex
Summary: Pre-Season 1: Jax and Leila lead two different lives. Her family was above the law, his family was against it. After she comes back into town, Jax finally makes his move only to find out her perfect life is anything but. For a love forbidden by all, Jax and Leila rely on each other for the one thing they want most - normality.
1. Chapter 1

It's 3AM and I was so excited to get started on this story that I stayed up all night to write the first chapter. I wanted it to mainly be about introducing Leila and how they come from completely different worlds. It'll be loosely based on Romeo &amp; Juilet, which I hope you guys pick up on.

Under Her Wing is still a priority but since I'm having a hard time writing through season 7 i thought I'd post the first chapter of this!

Please let me know what you think and have an open mind - this is pretty different in terms of following the show. It takes place before season 1! :) Thank you so much to the people following through all my stories, I really hope you'll love it.

As always, I only own my OC!

* * *

Wiping sweat and oil off his brow, the tall blonde vice president of SAMRCO watched as a police car and a black SUV pulled into the Teller-Morrow lot. Unser got out of the car along with Jeffrey Heaton, head of the board of supervisors in the San Joaquin county, and two other men. Jax nudged his best friend Opie, who was still working under the hood of an old Honda Civic.

Placing a hand over his eyes for shade, the larger man watched as the men walking into Gemma's office. "What's that about?"

Jax squinted his eyes, running a hand through his long blonde hair. "Anything with Heaton is a problem."

Opie nodded in agreement as the two watched the men walk out of Gemma's office and driving out of the lot. Jax threw the rag he was holding over his shoulder and walked over to Gemma's office. "What did Heaton want?" He asked, leaning against the doorframe, crossing his arms over his chest.

Gemma looked over her glasses, putting down the yellow envelope as she turned to face Jax. "He came to drop off the money he owed me for putting together the festival for his daughter."

"His daughter?" Jax asked trying to remember who she was talking about.

"You haven't heard? Leila. She's coming home." Gemma answered, sitting back in her chair to look at paperwork. "News has been going around town like crazy."

Though he was unable to stop his jaw from dropping down, he caught himself quickly and clearing his throat. Leila Heaton - Charming's sweetheart - was coming back home after 8 years of being in LA. He straightened up, adjusting his work overalls. "No Ma, I was in Nevada all week. When is the festival?"

Noticing a sense of excitement and nervousness from her son, she turned her chair to face him, placing her glasses on her table with a smirk. "Tonight. Is there something I should know?"

He regained his composure and rolled his eyes at his mother. "No Ma."

As he turned to leave, Gemma stood up and grabbed his arm. "Jackson."

He laughed and shook his head, "No Gemma. I've never said so much as a sentence to her."

Though he'd grown up in the same small town as her, the two had never crossed paths. Their families were from two different worlds. Her family was upper class. She'd been in private schools her entire life. She grew up with money, always dressed in fancy clothes and fancy cars. Yet he'd found himself oddly drawn to her. He'd had a crush on her since middle school when she performed at one of the charity events his mother threw. She had one of the most beautiful voices he'd ever heard and she sang every year. From then on she'd always appear in his dreams, even randomly crossing his mind throughout the day.

They'd only run into each other a few times but Jax had never met anyone with a more electrifying personality. Her looks weren't anything to undermine either. She was shorter than him - about 5'5 with blue/green eyes and tanned skin. She had a skinny waist and thick thighs. He'd never known anyone who could compare. Anytime she'd enter a room she'd leave everyone breathless. He'd never express any of this to anyone though but Opie knew. Opie always knew.

He'd always been wrapped up in Tara. She was the love of his life. Then after high school she went away to college and he felt like his life ended. It was the most depressed he'd ever been. It took two years to get him back to feeling like himself it had been the hardest thing he'd ever dealt with. Just when he had set his eyes on Leila, she went away to college too. Now she was coming back.

"Hmm." The woman crossed her arms over her chest knowingly, snapping her son out of his thoughts. "Alright. Don't forget to gather the guys and be there at 7. Op's on firework duty."

"We have club business to handle, Ma."

"I spoke with Clay. Everyone has a job at the festival tonight. The whole town will be there and all the money is going to charity. So if you guys don't show up, you'll all get my foot up your asses." Gemma focused her eyes on her son, using her stern voice.

He laughed, knowing she'd make good on her promises and nodded. "Alright. Alright."

XXX

Shutting the back of her all black Mercedes G Class SUV, Leila walked over to the movers who'd just finished loading up her furniture. Moving her bangs out of her face she smiled at the tall sweaty men. "Thanks for all the help guys. You have the address. Everything should be delivered there by 9AM tomorrow." After signing the release forms, she smiled at the men giving them a tip for their work and waved them off.

Stepping up into her car she tied her long blonde hair up in a high ponytail, her smile falling off her face as she turned the car on. Truth be told, she didn't want to go back to Charming. Everyone was in everyones business. She couldn't even go grocery shopping without ending up in the paper. She couldn't complain about her lifestyle but she stayed in LA 4 years after she'd graduated because of the privacy it offered her. Everything she did effected her father's career and that was not something he took kindly. With a deep breath she huffed her bangs out of her eyes and started on the 5 hour drive.

XXX

The sun had gone down and festival was well underway. The club had finished their business and the guys were divided among the duties Gemma had assigned them. Jax and Opie were in charge of the fireworks, while preparing Jax had his eyes wandering about the booths the whole time. He couldn't explain why he felt this excited but he was more alert than he'd ever been.

Opie shoved the blonde man lightly. "You with me brother?"

Jax looked up at him and laughed, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. "Yeah. I'm here."

Opie did the same, taking a long puff and blowing it out. "What's on your mind?"

Looking around at the booths, Jax leaned against a beam taking a puff of his. "Have you ever thought of what life would be life if SAMCRO was legit?"

The taller looking man inhaled deeply, and shook his head. "All the time." He took a pull, holding it in momentarily before letting it out. "Do it see it happening? No." He shrugged.

Just as Jax was about to say something, he caught a glimpse of blonde hair, glistening in the light coming from the booths. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he turned to see her. In the midst of a small crowd, Leila Heaton had arrived. Just as intoxicating as he remembered her.

"Jesus Christ." Gemma's voice caught both mens' attention. "Pick your jaws up off the floor. It's almost time for the firework show." Ignoring everything his mother said he continued to watch her. How everyone was greeting her. All the Hello's, the hugs, the happy tears. He felt a strong urge to go pull her away from the crowd, get her all to himself, even for just a moment - but that was her world.

Since Tara had left he'd been with hundreds of women. He never felt anything towards them. Barely saw their faces but Leila's eyes met his and her lips curled into a smile and everyone else disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for the great responses to this story! I'm working really hard on developing the characters so I hope you guys like it! It'll be pretty different from the show for a little while so if the characters seem a little off I'm sorry!

Let me know what you think!

As always, I only own my OC!

* * *

Fireworks began to go off in tune with the music. Everyone was enjoying the food, the games, the shows. Her father had pulled out all the stops. It wasn't a surprise. This wasn't for her. This was all for a story in the paper. All for his ratings. Leila wanted nothing more than to be at her new home to set up and have a night to herself but now it was all about appearances.

Old friends had shown up. Hers and her fathers. They'd spoken about how much she'd grown, how different she was, how exciting it was to have her back. All of it was bullshit. Yes she was happy to see old faces but it was all fake. She'd moved away, had a fresh start in LA where she was normal. The friends she'd met there were real. They were genuine. It wasn't because of her last name - they liked her for her. Now she was back. She'd been here for about an hour and still hadn't even seen her father. Yet she knew he'd make a big speech about how glad he was that she was back and how close they were.

Rolling her eyes at the thought she excused herself from the group and moved through the crowd, looking for anywhere people weren't. Finally she spotted a clearing by the river and took a seat at the bench. All these blurred faces. The names she'd have to remember. The plastered smiles. She leaned back against the back of the bench looking up at the globe string lights hanging above the seating and hummed to herself. Her mother would've found this just as ridiculous as she did. Leila's mother passed away of lung cancer when she was 15 and since then she'd always felt a part of her was missing but she could never express that or anything to her father.

The rustling sound of leaves startled Leila, but when she turned around she saw the blonde haired man from earlier in the day. A sudden tranquility spread over the atmosphere. She'd seen him around town since she was a child but she was warned to stay away from him because of his family. Taking a look at him now, she regretted keeping away. His long blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes, the muscles protruding from his t-shirt.

"Mind if I take a seat?" His deep voice breaking the silence.

She hesitated momentarily after noticing the cut on his back but agreed politely, turning her head to look at the water, crossing one leg over the other.

"I'm Jax" He said, turning his body towards her as he threw one arm over the back of the bench.

A blush crept over her cheeks, she knew his name. Everyone knew his name but not wanting to seem like a stalker, she smiled and introduced herself. "I'm Leila."

"What're you doing all the way over here by yourself? Don't you know there's a party happening all for you?" He asked somewhat sarcastically.

Shaking her head, Leila let out a bitter laugh. "You know this wasn't about me."

Jax smiled over at her, "Yeah, Heaton always has a way of doing that."

"You know I haven't seen him since I got back?" She started, "First thing I did was go to his office and his assistants told me he was in meetings the rest of the day and they took me here."

"Ouch." He mumbled, unable to get out much else. He know Heaton was a dick but not to his own daughter.

She laughed quietly knowing she'd said too much. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said any of that. What're you doing all the way out here?"

Laughing shyly he ran a hand over his head. "Honestly? I wanted a minute alone with you. Not to sound creepy or anything. You've just been surrounded all night."

Leila raised her eyebrow skeptically. "A minute alone with me? Why?"

"Just had to see what the fuss was about." He joked.

She smiled softly at him, moving a stray hair behind her ear. "Well I'm sorry to disappoint."

"Nah you -" He was about to speak when he heard Heaton calling Leila's name over the microphone.

"Guess I finally get to see my father. It was nice meeting you Jax." She got up slowly, adjusting her clothes before shooting him a smile and heading back towards the stage.

XXX

Jax watched as she disappeared in the crowd. The sweet smell of her perfume lingering behind. It took him a second to snap out of the moment they'd had. He'd finally gotten a minute alone with her. Even though in his head there would be less talking and less clothes, this worked out just as well. Least she knew his name now.

As he listened to Heaton talk about his daughter over the speakers he couldn't help but think that she was completely different than he'd imagined. Seemed like she hated her father just as much as the rest of them. The whole thing actually made him feel bad for her. He laughed to himself at the notion. The outlaw feeling bad for the privileged girl with daddy issues.

After finishing a cigarette he made his way back to Gemma's booth. Judging by the look on her face, his mother had noticed his disappearance. "Jackson you better have one hell of a reason for going missing on me like that. I had half the guys looking for you."

With a charming smirk he wrapped an arm over his mother's shoulder. "I do, Ma. It's just nothing you'd understand."

XXX

Loud ringing filled the room at 7AM waking Leila up from her sleep. Patting her hand on her nightstand to find her phone, she placed it to her ear, "Hello?" she murmured still not opening her eyes.

"Have you seen the paper this morning?"

"Dad?" She opened her eyes, rubbing the sleep from them.

"Yeah, have you seen the fucking paper this morning?" The irritation in his voice caused her to sit up immediately.

"No? Why?" She got out of bed, pulling on a white silk robe and running down the stairs.

"Well let me fill you in! Leila Heaton, daughter of Jeffrey Heaton caught cozied up with member of Sons of Anarchy.." He yelled over the phone.

She whipped open her front door and grabbed the paper. Right on the first page was a picture of her and Jax on the bench. "Oh god!" She mumbled, horrified.

"Do you know how bad this looks?! You're first day back and already you fuck things up!"

"Look, dad, I'm sorry! Nothing was going on! I went for some air and he was there too." She was telling the truth. Sure she felt a connection with him, but cozied up was far from the situation. This is the exact reason she didn't want to be here. She heard him yelling at other people over the phone before it went silent when he hung up.

She threw her hands on her face and threw herself down on her couch. "What the fuck!" She screamed out, letting it echo throughout the house.

XXX

"Jax, Church in 15!" Half Sacks voice came through the door.

Jax opened his eyes slowly, taking a minute to wake up. He looked next to him to see a naked woman still sleeping. For a split second he got excited when he saw her blonde hair but quickly snapped out of it. He hadn't gone home with Leila last night, which strangely upset him more than it should.

He nudged the woman next to him until she woke up and told her to get out before taking a quick shower. After throwing on a white shirt and jeans he pulled on his cut and headed out of the dorm room to the chapel where the rest of the guys were heading in.

He saw a newspaper on the table as he took his seat next to Clay. "What's this?"

Clay pushed the paper over in front of Jax. "Guess who made the front page?"

As attention turned towards the the VP, he took a minute to read it over. "Jesus Christ. Gemma must be having a field day."

"Yeah well, we'll have to worry about Heaton more than Gemma at the moment." Clay said sternly.

"Couldn't find anywhere else to stick your dick in? Just had to be the Leila Heaton, huh? You know this puts the club on the radar what were you thinking?!" Tig chimed in.

Jax couldn't explain the rush of anger he felt hearing her talked about that way but for the sake of keeping things quiet he calmed himself down. "I didn't fuck Heaton's daughter. She was sitting on the bench and i talked to her for a minute before her father gave his speech. That's it."

"Stay away from her Jackie have this kind of attention in the middle of a war with the Mayans." Chibs said.

As much as it hurt him to hear it. He looked up at the faces of his brothers who were all nodding and agreed. "Club comes first, I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize it. You ain't gotta to worry about me."

They all nodded in approval and Clay went on to talk about the next order of business. Jax was visibly angry at the whole thing. Keeping his eyes on the paper he couldn't help but think how good they looked together. She was beautiful. Pristine and calculated for the most part but he'd seen a different part of her last night. And he wanted more.


	3. Chapter 3

Before Leila could even process the phone call with her father, his PR people were already at the door with damage control. First they'd set up a shopping date with some of the other supervisor's daughters than a dinner date with this guy she'd never met. It was official. Her life was now fully being controlled.

She took a quick shower before putting on her make up and blow drying her long blonde hair down straight. She walked into the second bedroom of her house that was set up as her closet and picked out a short sleeve white fitted dress that fell mid thigh and black suede Giuseppe Zanotti lace up sandal, picking up her black Chanel handbag and walking out of the house to her car.

She was due to meet Sarah, Rebecca, and Michelle for a cup of coffee on Main Street. She was told specifically to stay local so that reporters could see she hadn't stooped beneath her. As she parked the across from the coffee house she noticed a row of bikes. She couldn't explain why she got butterflies in her stomach at the thought of running into Jax again but she had to brush those away quickly. That couldn't happen one way or another.

"Leila!" She heard the shrieking voice of her old friends. Each of these girls she'd known since she was a child. They were the daughters of other members of the board.

"Hi!" Leila smiled back as excitedly as she could. Truth was it was nice having friends who understood the life she lead but these girls were far into it. The money, the cars, the clothes, it was all about that. They didn't have any say of their own but they didn't mind as long as their lifestyle stayed this way.

"Its been so long!" Sarah screamed as she gave Leila a hug!

"8 years Leila! How could you stay away!" Rebecca asked jumping into the hug.

"We have so much to fill you in on!" Michelle smiled gleefully.

Leila hugged them all back before heading inside with the girls. "Well I'm all ears! I want to hear EVERYTHING!" She lied.

They stepped inside and asked to be seated outside since it was gorgeous out. The four of them taking a seat, sarah immediately jumped into filling her in on the new relationship she was in. Leila's attention spanning in and out. It always was the same with Sarah. She'd fall madly in love then get bored days later and forget it ever happened.

As she took a sip of her coffee she looked out onto the street to see Jax sitting at his bike while the other guys were talking by the barbershop door. The blondes piercing blue eyes were locked on her own. She felt her face turning red hot as he smirked at her. She couldn't stop the smile from forming on her lips before she lowered her eyes to the table.

XXX

Since church this morning, the club had been hanging out. After their deal the night before they could afford a couple days rest. Of course they were expected to work at the shop but Jax, Opie, Juice, and Half Sack decided to grab some food and a haircut at Floyd's.

While Juice was finishing his haircut, Jax went outside to his bike for a smoke, pulling out a cigarette. As he focused on lighting it, he caught a glimpse of shiny blonde hair out of the corner of his eyes. When he looked up, there she was, looking like an angel in white with the sun shining behind her. He couldn't believe how perfect she looked.

He watched as she laughed, the way she took small sips from her cup, the way her eyes squinted when she smiled. How happy she looked. He started to wonder if it was actually real. He remembered her talk last night about how everything was for her father. Was this an act too? He was so deep in thought he hadn't realized he'd been staring at her. When he looked again her eyes were on his. He gave her a smirk that quickly turned into a smile when she smiled back at him but then she broke eye contact. He could only imagine how much shit Heaton had given her for that picture in the paper, but the way she looked at him - he knew there was more too it. It meant he had a chance and that was all he needed.

The girls got up from their sets, leaving the coffee house, not missing the glimpses she shot him - Jax was tempted to go talk to her but the guys had come out from Floyd's so he kept his eyes on her. They all looked so expensive, clean, untouchable. But Jax wanted nothing more than to touch her.

"Wow. The things I would do to them." Half Sack piped up as the guys got settled on their bike. "See the ass on that blonde?"

Jax shot him a warning look and the prospect looked at Opie and Juice confused but Opie knew the deal. Jax was a very jealous man. Especially when he had his sights on someone.

"Shut it, prospect." Opie said, immediately silencing the younger man.

Looking at Opie, the VP gave a grateful look. Last thing he needed was to fight a prospect, so they men watched as the women got into their own cars and headed their separate ways.

"Come on, Brother." Op spoke up again. Gemma called wants us at the garage.

"Shit, didn't think she'd realize we were gone this soon." Juice laughed nervously.

XXX

7PM and the shop was closing. It being a Saturday night, the clubhouse would be going crazy in an hour. The rest of the men were excited to let loose after a successful week but Jax just wanted to go find Leila. He couldn't get the image of her from earlier today out of his head. Hell, lately he couldn't stop picturing her at all. From her sweet smelling perfume to her beautiful smile, to the gorgeous shape of her body. He couldn't believe how he was acting like a love sick puppy, but she'd always had this effect on him. Even when he was with Tara.

"What's on yer mind Jackie Boy?" Chibs walked over, joining Jax as he sat on top of the picnic table.

The young VP looked up at him and shrugged his shoulders. "Just not feeling a party tonight Chibs."

"Not feelin' a party?" Chibs asked in shock. Come on Jackie! The deal with the niners was enormous. We deserve to celebrate it!"

Jax laughed at his friends' enthusiasm. "Alright alright, I'll stay for a while."

"That's my boy!" Chibs laughed throwing an arm around him.

With the party in full swing, Jax hung back around the pool table playing a quiet game with Opie. Op had Donna at home so he knew better than to go wild at these parties which was great tonight since Jax wasn't feeling it either. They watched as their brothers had drink after drink, surrounded by loose women. Normally he'd be one of them but tonight he wanted to go home by himself. He couldn't get Leila's smile from earlier in the day out of his head.

"I'm going to head out Op."

Opie looked at Jax confused. "It's not even ten yet."

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded, before heading out. He knew he wasn't allowed to tell anyone of this. Even though Op was his best friend if anyone heard him talking about her he'd been in real shit with Clay.

XXX

Swinging her front door closed, Leila was relieved to be home. She'd cut the date short since he was a complete asshole. "Narcissistic prick" she mumbled as she walked up the spiral stairs to her bedroom. She'd wanted nothing more than to set up her house, do some grocery shopping, and lounge around the house today, but instead she'd been kept busy for the sake of appearances.

Shedding out of her dress and heels she tossed them aside on a chair in the corner of her room and walked back to her closet to pull on a pair of leggings and a white cami with a loose grey cardigan, tying her hair up in a messy bun. Slipping on a pair of nude flats, she grabbed her purse and headed outside to her car again. This was the ideal time to grab snacks. Nobody following her. Nobody keeping tabs. It was saturday night so nobody would be around. Perfect.

Pulling over in front of Annie's convenience store, she hopped out of her car and spotted the all too familiar bike. Instantly, butterflies filled her stomach but she assured herself it couldn't be him. She knew about the wild parties the Sons threw on weekends, he wasn't one to miss out. With a deep somewhat disappointed breath, she entered the dimly lit store. The girl behind the counter not even bothering to look up at her so Leila continued on through the aisle. She grabbed a small tub of ice cream and a bag of chips before making her way to the candy aisle, looking through all the options,

"Someone's got a sweet tooth huh?" She heard behind her, turning quickly to see Jax.

Biting her lower lip she gave him a small smile, "Yeah, binge eating at night is kinda my thing."

He laughed as he leaned an arm on the shelf, leaning his body towards her. "Sounds like my kinda girl."

Feeling her cheeks burning she let out a small laugh before turning her attention back to the candy. "I thought I saw a bike outside, definitely didn't think it'd be you."

Jax raised an eyebrow as he watched her. "Why's that?"

"Because it's Saturday. Don't you guys have a party at the bar on Saturday's?" Leila said as nonchalantly as possible.

"Yeah, I wasn't feeling that tonight." He nodded. "Here let me help you carry these." he said reaching his arms out.

"No, really it's okay." She shook her head, taking a step back quickly.

"You okay?" He asked looking around the store for a reason to why she reacted that way.

Leila sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry Jax." She looked up into his concerned baby blues. "I'm just not supposed to be near you.."

"Near me?" He asked confused before it hit him. "Cause of Heaton right?"

Leila nodded shyly, biting the corner of her lip.

Taking a breath to calm himself down he looked down into her sad eyes. "Well is that what you want?"

Stunned by the question, Leila looked up at him wide eyed. Nobody asked her what she wanted, but she didn't know how to answer. She surely didn't want to make her father upset, but she did want to get to know Jax. Breathing in deeply she found herself shaking her head. "No." She whispered.

"Then why does it matter what he wants?" He asked, placing a hand under her chin to lift it so he could look into her eyes.

Another question she had no idea how to answer but the feel of his hand touching her skin had her at a loss for words. She looked up in his eyes and shrugged. She genuinely did not know. It was just the way it had always been.

Jax looked down at her face, so soft, so exposed. The urge to lean down and kiss her was unbearable so he took his hand off her face. "You're a big girl, Leila. You can do what you want."

She laughed lightly as she looked down at her feet. "Try telling that to the 9 people in charge of making my schedule."

"9 huh?" He asked stepping closer. "Well how about I become number 10 and schedule you to take a ride with me tonight?"

Leila laughed as she looked up at his determined face. "I don't know.. I've never been on a bike before. Where would we go?"

"Anywhere you want to." He smirked as he watched her consider the situation.

Looking up in his eye she felt herself wrapped with comfort, as she considered all possibilities. There were so many reasons for her not to go. But there was only one reason she was going. She wanted to. "We'll have to take my car back to my house."

Jax's smile grew as she spoke, "Ready to go?"

Looking at the bags in her hands she nodded. "Yeah. Let me just pay for these." She said walking over to the counter. "You want anything? My treat?"

He looked down at her and shook his head. "I'm alright, darlin'."

With a nod she looked over at the girl behind the counter who wouldn't take her eyes off of Jax, Leila laughed lightly as she handed her money, before taking her bag and heading outside. Jax walked her to her car and opened the door letting her get in. "I'll follow you home?"

"Sounded sooo stalkerish but yes." Leila laughed, shutting the door as he stepped away. She waited until he got on his bike before taking off to her house. Leila pulled into the driveway with Jax pulling up behind her. Shutting off the car, she stepped out grabbing her purse and her bag from the other side. "Let me drop these inside, I'll be right out" She said stepping inside.

As she pulled her phone out from her purse she realized she had a missed call from her father. A slight panic came over her, she quickly called him back. "Hello?" she asked nervously.

"Can't answer your phone for your father, you ungrateful shit?" Jeff's angry voice boomed through the phone.

"Sorry, dad. It was in my bag. What's going on?" She asked trying to defuse the situation.

"I'm on my way over. I need to talk to you the press conference on Monday. I'll be there in 5."

Leila's anxiety was through the roof, as she looked around the house to make sure everything was in place before it hit her that Jax was outside. "Uh.. it's 11 o'clock at night, dad. Don't you think you can drop by tomorrow?"

"No. I'm outta town tomorrow. I'll be there in a minute." He said hanging up.

"Shit shit shit!" She yelled to herself as she sprinted for the front door. "Jax!" She yelled, catching his attention. "My dad's on his way here. Pull your bike into the garage!"

Jax did as he was told quickly sensing her worry and stepped out as she shut the garage door. Taking his hand in hers she lead him inside. "I thought you lived by yourself?" he asked as he laced their fingers together following her up the stairs.

"I do. This is my house but I'm dead if he sees you in here." She said as she lead him to her closet. "Here. He'll never look up here."

Looking around the full sized room full of clothes he got wide eyed. "Is this your closet?"

"Yeah, now shhh." she said as she closed the door and ran downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Lol guys it so hard writing two stories at once. My heart is breaking knowing I'm almost done with Under Her Wing and developing relationship with Leila and Jax almost feels like I'm having Jax cheat on Mina. It's so crazy! haha but thank you for the continued support. I love hearing your thoughts and reactions.

* * *

Jax was in her closet for what seemed like an hour. He'd looked through her clothes. Picturing her in everything. The smell of her surrounding him. He just couldn't believe he was in some girls closet. He hadn't had to do this shit since high school yet here he was, in the closet of his lifelong crush. At least it was a room and not a tiny door.

He heard Heaton's voice get louder and louder before he heard a door slam shut. Taking that as Heaton leaving, he made his way downstairs, unable to find Leila. "Leila?" He called out as he walked through the enormous rooms he grew more and more concerned until he heard a small noise from behind a closed door. "Lei?" He asked knocking softly on the door.

"Just a second!" She said quietly behind the door.

He heard the water turn on and off and her clearing her throat before she opened the door. Immediately noticing the redness in her eyes, he stepped in closer. "Hey.. hey what's wrong?" He asked cupping her face in his hands as he brushed his thumbs on her cheeks.

Leila pulled away from him, pulling the collar of her cardigan up over her neck as she looked away from him."Yeah, uhm. I'm sorry about tonight. Can I take a raincheck? It's getting late." She tried to force a smile.

Jax watched intently as she covered her neck with her sweater in twitchy motions, he raised his eyebrow at her skeptically. "Leila.. what's on your neck?"

"Nothing, Jax, please." She begged, walking towards the front of the house.

He grabbed her arm gently, turning her around to face him before moving her other hand from holding her sweater shut. Anger instantly immersed him as he saw red fingerprints wrapped around her neck. "Jesus Christ. Did he do this to you?"

Leila felt her eyes burning as tears threatened to fall again. Nobody knew about this. She'd always kept it so well under wraps, but now Jax knew. Breathing in deeply she kept her eyes lowered to the floor. "It's fine, Jax. He's just stressed."

"This shit ain't okay, Leila. He can't get away with this." Jax said, squeezing his fists open and closed as he looked down at her frail figure shaking in front of him. Taking a deep breath, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest. He felt her crumble against him, as her small arms wrapped around his waist, digging her face into his chest. He could only imagine how long this had been going on for.

Leila took a deep breath in, biting the corner of her lip before looking back up at him. "Look Jax, this is humiliating enough as it is. You weren't supposed to see this and I'm begging you not to tell anyone."

"Let me help you. You could stay with me. He can't hurt you there" He said reaching a hand out but she stepped back.

"Please go. We'll hang out some other time." She pleaded.

He couldn't force himself on her and with all the anger he had inside it was best he leave. He hung his head and nodded. "Here. Take down my number. I want you to call me if you need anything." He said exaggerating the word anything.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and took down his number, putting hers in his phone. "Thank you." She whispered, leaning up against him, pressing her lips against his cheek softly.

"Be careful." Jax said as he leaned in pulling her into a warm embrace. "I'm just a phone call away."

XXX

Tossing and turning in her bed all night, Leila finally sat up, it was pointless to try an get any sleep. She was mortified that Jax had been there last night. Seen that part of her life. The only relief she had was that Jeff was out of town for the day, but she had to call Jax. She had to make sure this didn't get out to anyone.

Looking at the clock she saw that it was barely 6 in the morning. The poor guy was probably still asleep but her anxiety got the best of her. Grabbing her phone off of the counter she hesitated for a moment before dialing. What if he thought she was damaged? Psycho? Wanted nothing to do with her? This was a guy she'd only spoken to a handful of times her entire life, more so these last two days but she never wanted to talk to anyone more.

Finding the courage she pressed the call button, listening to the ringing. She fully expected it to go to voicemail but when his voice said hello on the other end, she felt those butterflies all over again. "Uh, hi." She said timidly.

"Leila?" He asked sounding confused. "Everything okay?"

Sensing the worry in his voice, she instantly regretted having him over last night. "Everything's fine Jax. Listen, I really need you to promise me last night stays between us."

A heavy sigh was heard through the phone. "I need you to tell me everything. None of that shit is okay, Lei."

"Jax.. please. Please just promise me. It was nothing." She begged, picking at a loose thread on her sheets.

"No. Not until i know you're safe. I need you to tell me." He insisted. His voice strong, demanding.

This was so not how this conversation was supposed to go, but she needed him to keep this between them. With a sigh, she reluctantly agreed. "Okay...okay. We'll meet up for breakfast at a dinner away from Charming."

"Okay. I'll come get you."

"NO." She panicked before catching herself. "No, people can't see a bike at my house. It's daylight out. The diner is about 10 miles north of Charming. I'll text you the address and meet you there in an hour?"

"Jesus Christ. You have that many people on your ass you need to leave town to do what you want?"

"Well yeah, seeing as I'm meeting with someone on the other side of the law.."

"Okay okay. I'll meet you there." He said. Hearing rustling on the phone she assumed he was getting out of his bed.

"Thank you, Jax." She said softly before hanging up.

Getting out of bed she went to the mirror, in her bathroom to get a good look at the small purple marks the fingerprints left on either side of her neck, with a sigh she was her face and started applying makeup over them as she always had.

After applying her makeup and tying her hair up in a high ponytail, she threw on a white shirt with light blue denim jeans, grey pointed toe pumps and a large light grey scarf around her neck. Looking in the mirror she made sure the scarf covered almost all of her neck just to be safe before leaving the house.

XXX

Jax had gotten to the diner first. Picking a booth in the corner to sit at, he took a deep breath to calm himself. Last thing he wanted to do was scare her away from him, but he was fuming. He always knew Heaton was a peice of shit, but to do this to his own daughter.. he was going to get his. Since last night he hadn't been able to fall asleep. After he'd left her house he'd gone on a long ride to let out some anger but it didn't help. Hell he didn't know why he was even this angry. Sure, he couldn't stand a man that would put their hands on a woman, but this felt personal.

Hearing the chimes of the diner door opening, he stood up when he saw her, waving her over to him. God she looked beautiful. Like nothing happened last night. Her movements so graceful and light, almost like she floated over to him instead of walked. With that beautiful smile on her face as she greeted him. Giving him a warm hug before sitting across from him at the booth. His eyes immediately falling to the scarf and pictured her worn, teary eyed face last night and the anger rushed through him again.

"Look, Jax. Nobody, I mean nobody can know about this." She started but he cut her off.

"It's not about anyone knowing." He said harshly, quickly gathering himself when he saw her jump a little at the sound of his voice raising. "I'm sorry." He said, taking a deep breath. "I'm not telling anyone, but I need to know how long this has been going on for Leila. This shit ain't safe for you."

Leila sighed, turning her head to look out of the window, she'd never thought she'd be saying this to anyone, much less Jackson Teller whose club her father despised more than anything. "I know it's not, but I handle it Jax. I've handled it for as long as I can remember."

"Leila, you ain't gotta handle it. Nobody should be putting their hands on you." Jax leaned forward taking one of her soft small hands in his. "When did it start?"

Staring down at their hands together, she brushed her thumb gently over his palm. "When I was a kid. When he started running for office.."

"Jesus Christ." He lowered his head before looking back at her. "What about your mom? I know she passed but didn't she stop him?"

"She tried." Leila, sighed, looking up at his hard, concerned face. "He'd do the same to her." Breathing in deeply, she forced a smile on her face. "Look, he's not a bad guy. He just really loves his job and would never let anything jeopardize it. Appearances are everything in his world."

"Leila how can you even say shit like that? Your dad is beating you. Don't you get that?" He asked louder than he should have.

"Shh!" She hushed him sternly. "Jesus Jax. He's my father okay? I can't really complain. He's given me everything I have."

"So that makes it okay?!" He threw his hands up in the air shaking his head at her.

"This was a mistake." She shook her head, grabbing her phone and wallet off the table and standing up.

Jax jumped up grabbing her hand to stop her. He looked down at her small figure as she turned to face him and bit his bottom lip. "I'm sorry. I just can't stand the thought of you being hurt."

Leila looked up into his baby blue eyes as his figure towered over her. "It's not your battle Jax. You haven't known me long enough."

"I've known you my whole life Leila. Before you ever even spoke to me. It kills me knowing all of those times I'd seen you smiling and laughing were all an act." He reasoned, motioning his head for them to sit again.

Reluctantly agreeing, she sat back across from him, playing with her nails as he watched her. "He's not a bad guy. I lead a pretty good life Jax. I have no reason to complain."

"Lei, you call this a good life? Just because you have nice things? You're a grown woman with no say over your own life. You need to hide to have any privacy, your father puts his hands on you, and you have 9 people telling you what to do at all times of the day. You got away from all this - why did you come back?" He asked, his eyes burning into hers.

Looking down at her hands, she shrugged. "He said he needed me here for press. His ratings were dropping and his team said I bring them back up."

"Son of a bitch." He looked down at the table shaking his head. "You can't live like this Leila."

She shrugged her shoulders, taking his rough calloused hand in hers. "Please don't worry. I can handle this. I don't want you getting in any trouble with him. He hates you enough as it is."

Giving her hands a gentle squeeze, he shook his head. "I can't not worry, but I won't say anything. My club doesn't exactly want me near you either."

Nodding softly, she took a deep breath in. "I guess this is it then."

"What? Why?" He asked leaning in closer.

"We can't be seen anywhere together. What are we going to do? Act like strangers in Charming then meet up in different cities anytime we want to hang out?"

"Yeah. If that's what it takes.." He nodded, hating the thought of them becoming strangers again. This was probably the safest way anyway. With the war going on with the Mayans he couldn't risk her getting caught in the middle.


	5. Chapter 5

Monday came and Jax was still trying to process everything. They had been talking and texting non stop throughout the day but he was still trying to wrap his head around how someone so full of life was so okay with the whole thing. Replaying yesterday's meet up at the diner over and over in his head. Her walking in like nothing had happened. Mentally and physically covering it all up. She was more concerned with people finding out than she was with getting hurt. Just the thought of that bastard putting his hands on her made him so angry. Pulling his bike into his parking spot, he started walking towards the clubhouse when a dirty blonde talking to Gemma caught his attention.

"Jesus Christ" He mouthed under his breath, trying to continue walking, hoping neither had seen him but to no avail he heard Gemma calling him over. "What?" He yelled from the doorway but he knew better than to ignore her. Walking over he was surprised to see Gemma throw her arm around Wendy.

"Jackson, i think you and Wendy should go somewhere and talk." Gemma insisted, nodding her head at the younger woman, looking down up nervously at him.

"I have nothing to say to this crankwhore. I filed months ago." He said coldly, watching as she got tears in her eyes.

"Tell him, sweetheart." Gemma told her making him raise an eyebrow.

"Jax," Wendy's shaky voice started. "I...I'm"

"Spit it out." He demanded, getting more and more annoyed by the minute.

"I'm pregnant." She blurted out and Jax felt like he had the wind knocked out of him.

Speechless he stared blankly at her, his jaw hung open unable to think of any response.

"You're going to be a father Jackson." Gemma said, stepping closer.

"I can't. I can't deal with this right now." He shook his head, stepping back away from the women, and going inside the clubhouse.

The guys were lounging around, Clay was in chapel planning their next move, Jax was about to go in when he caught a glimpse of that glowing blonde hair on the TV above the bar. Heaton's press conference was today and there behind him she stood. The most perfect thing he'd ever laid his eyes on. The marks on her neck were barely visible. He assumed she'd had enough practice covering them throughout the years. He leaned back against a pool table, crossing his arms over his chest as he admired her. The way her tight fitting navy blue dress made her tan skin pop even more. The way it made her eyes shine like he'd never seen. She looked so professional standing behind Jeff. So collected. That was the one thing he admired about her. The appearance she kept. That even in the worse situations, she could put a brave face on instead of letting her emotions get the best of her.

The guys started watching too once Heaton started talking about enforcing stronger punishments on gun, drugs, and violence. How all gangs in the county were to be kept under strong surveillance. With everything going on, Jax had let the war going on slip his mind. Not only did he have to worry about Leila, the club, now a baby? His crank whore ex wife was about to have a baby. Jesus Christ.

XXX

With the Press Conference coming to a close, Leila joined her father as he said hi to various members of the courts, as well as state and federal government officials. If it was one thing she was good at, it was mingling. She knew from a young age befriending these people would come in handy, and it definitely had on many occasions.

As they wrapped up, her father walked her to her car. Hugging her tightly, Jeff gave her a kiss on the head. "You were great out there kiddo." She smiled big at her. One of the few times he actually did.

Smiling at her father she punching him lightly in the arm. "Learned from the best!"

"Where you headed to?" He asked as he opened the car door for her.

"TM. Car needs a maintenance check." She said as she dropped her purse in.

"Alright, have fun. Sweetheart." He said as she kissed his cheek before stepping inside.

On the drive over, Leila was exhausted. She'd been up all morning with his team reviewing his speech and what questions she was allowed to comment on, what the answers would be. It was all worth it though, for that one moment where he acted like this.

Driving her car onto the Teller-Morrow lot, she pulled her car into a spot before getting out to head to the office, not missing the eyeing she was getting from the mechanics.

A lanky curly headed guy headed up to her as she approached the office door. "How can I help you miss?" His jittery motions, making her want to laugh.

"I'm Leila." She said, smiling softly before pointing to her car. "My maintenance light is on. Thought you could take a look?"

"I'm Half-Sack" He said before shaking his head with a nervous laugh when she raised an eyebrow at him. "Uh, Kip. I'll be happy to take a look. Gemma will get you set up with your paperwork." He said scratching the back of his hair as he looked her up and down.

Leila nodded, handing him the keys before walking inside the office. "Gemma?" She asked the focused women typing away at the desk.

As Gemma was about to answer, the sound of car speeding into the lot was heard catching both woman's attention. "Jesus Christ." She heard Gemma say as ATF started swarming the clubhouse as well as the garage. The women headed outside, Gemma placing her hand over her eyes to shield them from the sun as they watched all the men be evacuated from inside and laid out on the ground while agents headed back into search. Her eyes caught Jax's full of anger and panic.

Looking at all the chaos, Leila felt a rush of anger when her eyes came across June Stahl. She moved away from Gemma, walking over to Stahl with her arms crossed over her chest. "What's going on?" She demanded.

"Just a routine check, sweetheart." Stahl said, keeping her eyes on the bikers as more people flooded the garage and clubhouse.

"See, that doesn't work for me. My car's in the shop and I'd hate to wait around longer than I have to so why don't you be on your way." Leila said, keeping her eyes on June.

"You don't get a say here princess. I think you can manage." Stahl said turning her attention to the young woman in front of her, placing her hands on her hips.

"You know, I think i might manage the wait, but how are you going to manage when I call up your boss and let him know you were fucking his sister's husband while she was on her deathbed?" Leila said, her tone sweet, but venomous.

Stahl's eyes narrowed at Leila as her body towered over her. "I could have you arrested for interfering with a government investigation."

"I could end your career." Leila spat. "Think about it June. I sit in a cell for an hour tops and walk like nothing happened but I'll have you on the street begging for change."

Stahl read into the younger womans eyes before biting her lip hard and turning to her men yelling for them that they were done. "This ain't over, princess."

"As far as you're concerned, it is." Leila said, watching as the men poured out and back into the cars.

The leather clad men stood up, all looking at the small woman surprised. She shot them a wink, keeping her eyes on Jax's grateful smile before turning back to Gemma, who looked just as impressed. "So about that paperwork?"


	6. Chapter 6

The men were stunned as they watched the blonde go back into the office with Gemma. As they made their way inside they saw the mess the agents left behind, but luckily it was nothing compared to the last raid. Jax bit his lip watching as she went back to acting like nothing happened. Though the men couldn't hear what she said to Stahl, the look on the agents face said it all.

"Who knew little miss Heaton had a soft spot for the MC?" Bobby spoke, breaking the silence.

"Or she just hates waiting. She just came here for her car." Half Sack said picking up a few chairs that had been knocked over.

"I could think of a few ways to keep her busy." Tig smirked, "The things I could do with that."

"Enough, Tig!" Jax spat out at him.

"Jeez, Jax if you want to take a go at her first be my guest!" The crazy hair man laughed with a wink towards the hot head. "Find out anything?" he asked Clay as he entered from outside.

"Church." Clay said, leading everyone. As the men took their seats. He began again. "Just got off the phone with Unser. They had no idea ATF was coming in. Apparently this was Heaton's way to win the town over."

"What about his daughter? Why would she help us?" Opie asked, grabbing Jax's attention.

"It wasn't about helping us. There's been a longstanding beef between Leila and Stahl for over 12 years. Leila's been making Stahl's life a living hell every chance she gets. Stahl's never assigned to be in town when Leila's here. Apparently she didn't get the memo she was back in town."

Jax raised his eyebrows. "What? How? She's like Heaton's puppet."

"She always seems so nice." Juice said, making Jax look at him questioningly. When the fuck did Juice talk to her.

"There's a reason why Heaton uses her as a puppet. Leila Heaton is a very powerful woman. Her family ties are across the legal spectrum thanks to her mother's side. She's the reason Heaton still has a career. Do you know who David Berkley is?" Clay asked around the table.

The guys shrugged around the table, until Juice spoke up. "Director of the ATF."

Clay nodded looking around the table. "That's her mother's brother. Guy can't stand Heaton but will do anything for his niece. So is the Chief Justice of the United States Supreme Court. As well as a shit ton of other higher ups. That's why Stahl won't fuck with her."

"Jesus Christ." Jax said putting his head in his hands.

"She's someone we'd need on our side now that Heaton has a hard on for SAMCRO." Juice spoke up again.

"No. She'd never go against her father on this. Just because she got rid of Stahl doesn't mean she's in our corner." Opie shook his head.

Leila had all this going for her yet she let that piece of shit push her around like she owed him anything. Jax shook his head staring blankly at the table. This was bad for the club. He knew he was hot headed. What if things went bad with him and she got her family after the club? How much did she even know? A lot changed in 8 years. As his mind went wild with thoughts and possibilities, only one really stuck out to him. She was his childhood crush. The dream girl he's fantasized about for as long as he could remember. But was it worth possibly hurting the club?

After Church, Jax had gotten a call from Gemma to meet her at his house. He drove off the lot and into town, needing to go to the store to pick up some things for her. Pulling into a parking spot he spotted Leila's car a few spots ahead. As he looked around he saw her sitting at a table outside of a restaurant having dinner with another guy. He couldn't explain the rage that came over him. It took every ounce of energy in his body to stop himself from running over there and smashing his privileged face into the table for even touching her arm.

Her eyes fell on his and she gave him a small smile before looking back at the guy she was with, pulling her arm away from him and taking a bite of her food. He couldn't watch this shit. Sit here and pretend this was okay. Jax Teller didn't wait around for women. He had women lined up to be with him. But they weren't good enough. He'd wanted to be with Leila since he was a kid and now that they finally began to talk he wasn't going to miss his chance.

XXX

"Hello?" Leila's groggy voice answered the phone, as she rubbed the sleep of her eyes.

"You up?" The deep familiar voice asked on the other end.

"Who is this?" She yawned as she sat up leaning on her elbows.

"It's Jax. I'm at the door."

"Jax? It's 1AM." She said, getting out of bed walking down the stairs. "Are you in the front or back?"

"Back door. I put my bike in the garage and closed the door."

Breathing a sigh of relief she hung up her phone as she walked to her kitchen, opening the back door to let him in. "What're you doing here?"

Without a word, Jax cupped her face with his hands, leaning in kissing her desperately. He was not going to let anything get in the way this time. Leila placed her hands on his hips, gripping the ends of his shirt in her fists as she closed her eyes leaning into the kiss, Opening her mouth slightly against his, brushing her tongue against his bottom lip. His hands slid down her body to her bare thighs, lifting her up onto the kitchen island as she wrapped her smooth soft legs around his waist, deepening the kiss.

"Jax," Leila whispered breathlessly as she pulled away from the kiss, leaning her forehead against his.

Leaning his forehead on hers, he inhaled deeply, shaking his head to gather his thoughts as words started coming out quickly. "I've wanted you for as long as I can remember and now we finally have our chance. I don't give a fuck that your father's against it. I don't give a fuck that my clubs against it. I don't give a fuck if i have to drive 20, 30,40 miles just to take you to dinner. I just want you to be mine."

Biting the corner of her lip, Leila looked in his eyes hearing the passion in his voice. "Okay." She nodded.

"Okay?" He asked, surprised.

"Yeah," she smiled. "Okay."

"Jesus Christ" he laughed, relieved that he hadn't made a fool of himself. Wrapping his arms around her tightly, he hugged her against his chest. All else was chaos, but having her against him made everything else seem so small. It felt wrong going against the club, but wrong never felt as good as this moment right here.


	7. Chapter 7

Yay for longer chapters! Now that I can focus on this story I'm finally getting the chance to building up the characters and relationships. Let me know what you think!

I only own my OC.

* * *

"Jax, this is crazy." She whispered into his lips as the statuesque man continued pressing them against her own. His tongue found hers again, grazing it gently. Never before had she felt this way about someone's touch. The feel of his rough hands moving up her thighs, to the way his swollen lips felt as they moved down to her neck, causing a shiver down her spine while his tongue circled softly against the sensitive skin. His hips moving back and forth between her legs as his hardened member pulsated against her moist center. Her hands had found their way up the back of his shirt, her fingertips traced the outline of his muscles before sliding her nails down against his skin, infatuated with the low groan he let out in her ear.

Despite everything her body was telling her, she had to pull away. She'd dreamed of this moment thousands of times but she knew nothing about him. He knew nothing about her. Regardless of growing up in the same town they were essentially strangers. Was she going to change her mind of being with him? No. She wasn't insane enough to let the most attractive man she'd ever met go - but this had to move slow for it to work. "Jax" she pressed again, placing her hands on his chest to stop him.

Jax pulled away from her neck, licking his lips as he looked down at the mark he'd left behind with pride. She was his and any other man who so much as thought about touching her would have to answer to him. His eyes met hers, full of lust and longing. The way she said his name between panting breaths made it difficult for him to control himself. The passion between them was undeniable. The way her body reacted to his touch was exactly how she'd imagined, but if she wasn't ready - he wasn't going to push it. With a deep inhale, Jax adjusted his pants before looking at her. The two started laughing at how this turned out.

Her radiant smile came through again as she took his hands in hers, intertwining their fingers. "I want to know everything about you, Jax. I feel like we've both had this image of what the other was like but I know nothing about you. I want to do this right."

He lifted one of her hands to his lips, kissing her fingertips slowly before pulling in, giving her another kiss. "I'm down for anything it takes to make this work, babe. How about tomorrow night, we head go out to dinner?"

XXX

"Jackson Nathaniel Teller" Gemma Teller - Morrow's voice rang out across the lot causing the focused man to bang his head against the hood of the car he was working on. "What!?" He yelled, holding the back of his head. He looked out across the lot to see her motioning him over with her finger at her office door. Stepping inside he threw his arms out by his sides. " What, Mom?"

"Where the hell have you been? I talked to Wendy. She said you didn't show to her doctors appointment this morning." She asked, placing her glasses down on the desk as she crossed her arms.

"Why would I go to that? I don't even know if that kid is mine." He said blatantly.

"Jax. I don't like this situation anymore than you do, but she's carrying my grandson and I'll be damned if you turn out to be a deadbeat."

"I'm not dealing with this. I told her she could live at my house. She'll stay there until this kid is born, then we'll figure it out." He walked out of the office, ignoring his mother's look. He needed to get ready for tonight. As much as he wanted to give the relationship a fresh start, he needed to tell her about Wendy. Technically he was still married. He might be having a child. Leila was pretty old fashioned. Wanted things done right. Dating, marriage, kids. It actually scared him to think it could be a deal breaker.

If it was one person he needed to talk to about this, it was Opie. Opie had been in a relationship with Donna since high school. Her parents hadn't been thrilled that she was with someone who was going to become a member of the Sons but they made it through everything. Of course this was on a bigger scale. He rode to his best friends house, for the first time, his palms were sweating. He was nervous. The last time he'd been on a real date was before Tara left and that was over a decade ago.

XXX

After a day spent preparing, Leila had never felt as unwound as she did right now. Jax Teller had an unexplained effects on her. Never in her life did she think she'd be going on a date with him. All the horror stories she'd heard about him and his family yet that's all they were - stories. He was different. Caring. Gentle. Protective. Loyal. There was a certain alpha trait to him that she could not deny her attraction to.

Arriving home from getting her hair and nails done, she walked into her closet looking through the possible outfit choices. She considered pants by that didn't seem appropriate for a dinner date, praying to God he wasn't planning on picking her up on his bike. She tried on almost everything in her closet before deciding on a light pink long sleeve wrap dress with a low cut v-neck line. She put on her nude pointed toe heels with small diamonds studs and a diamond bracelet before spritzing on her favorite perfume. While she looked in the mirror to see the finished look her cell phone began ringing.

"Hello?" She answered seeing Jax's name on the screen.

"Hey. I'm at the door." he answered bringing a smile to her face. She quickly made her way down the stairs to her kitchen door.

As soon as she swung it open Jax felt his heart start racing. He'd never seen a sight more beautiful and all for him. "Wow." He said as she took his hands in hers, leading him inside. "You look.. amazing.'

Feeling her cheeks burn with blush Leila bit her lip, closing the kitchen door behind him. "Thank you." She smiled. pulling him closer against her, pressing a kiss onto his lips. "Let me grab my purse and we can head out." She whispered against them excitedly before pulling away to run up the stairs.

Halfway up the staircase a knock on the door interrupted them. Looking at Jax through the kitchen door nervously, she made her way back down to him. "Hide. In the bathroom, please." She asked, leading him down the hallway as the impatient figure at the door knocked again.

"Jesus Christ, this is like high school all over again." He said as she let out an uneasy nervous laugh. She closed the door as she left him, walking back to the doorway to open it. "Dad!" She said as she took a step back letting the man enter. "Wasn't expecting you."

"Are you going somewhere?" Jeff's gruff voice asked as he noticed her clothing, checking his watch.

Looking down at her outfit, she nodded looking up at him, "Yes. Out to dinner with friends. We're meeting in Stockton at 8. Was there a reason you stopped by?"

"Mhm." The old man nodded at her plans. "I heard what you pulled with Stahl yesterday." He said, stepping closer to his daughter. "You completely went against my direct orders." He said, his voice getting louder. "Made ME look like a fool!" he shouted.

Jax clenched his fists, listening to the conversation through the bathroom door. If he heard her so much as whimper, he'd kill this man right then and there but instead he heard a stronger voice, one he'd witnessed on many occasions coming from her, just never towards her father.

"You made yourself look like a fool." Leila crossed her arms speaking calmly. There were many things she'd let her father dictate in her life, but her business with Stahl was not one of them. "You knew I was going to be at the lot, yet you had her show up there minutes after me."

"It doesn't matter what the fuck you have against her." He stepped closer, grabbing her arm. "If I give the order for her to raid that lot at that time, then that's when it fucking happens."

Pulling her arm away forcefully, she took a step closer. "Yet it didn't did it? Because I was there. You can give any order you want but if she's ever in the same room as me, you're plans don't mean shit."

"How dare you? How fucking dare you?" He shouted.

"You have no right to ask me that." She looked at the clock on the wall, before looking back down at her father. "I need to get going, she's not worth this conversation. But you won't be able to get anything done with her involved. I'm sure you'd rather be the one to handle this instead of Uncle David. " The man's eyes widened at the statement before narrowing at the woman standing in front of him as she walked to her front door leading him out. Taking a deep breath she leaned her forehead against the door after shutting it behind him. The nerve of that man coming here to bring up June Stahl. That fucking cunt.

"That went a little different than last time." Jax's voice broke the silence.

She turned to look at him and this time it want sadness or fear in her eyes, it was hate. "I'm sorry he keeps running in on us. I think you've spent more time hiding in this house than hanging out in it."

He laughed and walked up to her placing his large hands on her waist kissing her cheek before looking down into his eyes. "Like I said, whatever it takes." Placing a hand on the small of her back, he kissed her lips as they formed into a smile. "let's get going."

XXX

Arriving at the restaurant, Jax stepped out of the car removing his cut and leaving it in the back seat before walking over to open her door for her assuming that's what she was used to. He held out his hand as she slipped into his trying to step out of the black pick up truck.

She laughed lightly as he grabbed her by her hips to help her down since her dress wasn't cooperating."Such a gentleman." she beamed as he took her hand.

"I don't know how you do it." He laughed, lacing their fingers as they made their way inside.

"Do what?" She asked following him inside.

"Wear those high ass heels day in and day out. You're feet must be killing you all the time." He smiled as they approached the front, giving the girl his last name and following her to the table. He pulled Leila's seat for her before sitting down across from her.

Leila laughed "It doesn't phase me anymore. I can do just about anything in held." she smiled as she followed him to the table, extremely impressed with his manners so fast. She never seen this side of him talked about. It was a shame really, people would really like him if they knew he was more than just a big bad biker.

"That's something I'd love to see." he winked at her.

The waiter walked up to their table, introducing himself as James and asking if they'd like to get started with some drinks. Jax looked over at Leila while she ordered a water with lemon before ordering a beer for himself. He noticed the waiter looking at her before shooting him a look, causing the guy to look away immediately. She laughed noticing the brief interaction and lowered her eyes to the menu once again. "What?" He asked knowingly.

"Nothing," She smiled, "Have you been here before?"

"Once. It was years ago though. I haven't been out on a real date in like 12 years." He answered as he flipped through the menu.

"Jesus!" She laughed, "Why not?"

Jax shrugged, not really wanting to bring up Tara. "Well, after my ex left I lost interest in the whole dating thing."

Closing her menu, Leila leaned forward in the seat noticing his attitude change. "Well, she must have been one hell of a woman." She smiled softly causing the man to lighten up again.

"That she was." He answered.

"Where'd she go? If you don't mind me asking."

Breathing in deeply he closed his menu, looking at her curious expression. "Chicago, right after high school. She wanted to go to medical school."

"Well good for her." She smiled, acknowledging his bitterness towards the subject. "Well if it helps, this is the first real date I've gone on in years."

"I just saw you on a date the other day though," He asked as he recalled the site of that other man holding her hand at the table.

Sighing, she shook her head. "I said a real date." Looking into his puzzled eyes, she continued. "Ever since our picture was in the paper, the PR team has been having me go on 'dates' with this guy Cam. He's the son of one of my dad's friends and it looks good on paper." She shrugged.

"Does Cam know it's just for the paper?" He asked trying to hold in his jealousy.

Shaking her head, Leila looked at him. "No. I doubt it."

Clenching his fists on the table he took a deep breath to calm down. "Great."

"Jax, I wouldn't let anything happen. It's just a couple of dates." She reasoned. "I'll be sure to tell the team I won't see him anymore."

He nodded his head, still hating the fact that her life was so controlled. The waiter came back to take their orders making sure not to stare at her for too long. Leila ordered a plate of pasta, while Jax ordered the steak. She took a sip of her water before looking at him again. "Don't be upset." She smiled.

Reaching over the table he took her hand in his. "I've waited a long time for us. I just don't want another man having his hands on you."

Nodding her head she leaned over, giving him a soft kiss. "Not a problem." She smiled. "So you haven't been in a relationship since your ex left?"

"Well.." He hesitated, unsure of how to tell her about Wendy."I did get… uh.. married. Like a year ago."

Her face scrunched in confusion as she looked up at him. "Married? You're married?"

"NO!" He corrected immediately. "I filed months ago.. she had a crank addiction and I couldn't deal with it."

"Oh.." She nodded. "Well, that's unfortunate. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm not sure why I married her." He said, relieved she wasn't angry. "Can I ask you something?" Adjusting herself in her seat, she nodded. "How do you have the ability to command so much respect from anyone you come in contact with without saying a word but deal with all this bullshit from your dad?" He said, lifting his eyes to meet hers.

Leila's eyes widened, leaning back in her seat she bit the corner of her lip. "Jax.." She said softly. This was the last thing she wanted to talk about.

"No." He said insistently. "I'm serious. Everyone who talks about you speaks so highly. You have so many powerful connections in your family. You could easily ruin him. So why do you put up with it? Is it money? I mean it shouldn't be. I doubt you'd be broke if he went to jail."

Her jaw dropped in disbelief as he spoke, outraged at how little he thought of her. "Is that what you think this is about? You think I stay because of the money?" She asked, insulted by the notion.

"No." He backpedaled, reading her reaction. "I just mean.. I don't know.. why else?"

Placing her hands on the table, she leaned forward narrowing her eyes at him. "I put up with him because that's my dad. My last living parent. You've lost a parent. I thought you'd understand. I don't care about the money. I know i'd be fine without him, but the fact is I don't want to lose him too."

Jax leaned back in his seat as she spoke. Damn she was good at intimidating people. If she hadn't made him feel like shit he would have been rock hard. Leaning forward he shook his head. "Lei, I didn't mean anything by it, I just mean you deserve better than this. And if he lays another hand on you - i'm gonna kill him."

"Here you go." The waiter came by, dropping off their plates. Her expression softened as she took a moment to calm herself. "It's fine Jax. It is. He just likes things done a certain way and when they're done wrong he gets really upset. I can handle him."

"And Stahl?" He asked hesitantly, immediately regretting it when he saw her face harden like never before.

"I don't talk about Stahl." She shook her head ending that topic before it went any further. She picked up her fork and took a bite of her pasta, smiling at him. "So did you go away for school?"

Relieved at the change of subject he smiled but shook his head no. "Nah, I always knew I wanted to be in the club. My dad was founder, my step dad is in it, my best friend and his dad are in it. It's been my whole life."

"Well Jesus," she smiled, "Talk about a family business."

"What about you? What'd you go to school for?" He asked, cutting up his steak to take a bite.

"Media Communications." She laughed. "I know it's silly but I wanted to go in for marketing or work for public relations."

"Like the people that run your life?"

"Yup, pretty much." She laughed, "I just thought if i was good at it, i could do it myself instead of having all these people around.

Jax laughed, "Well that worked out.." He said sarcastically. "I always thought you'd go in for music."

"Music?" She asked confused, taking a sip of her water.

"Come on, you have an amazing voice, you sing all the time."

Shaking her head she smiled up at him. "I'd never pursue it. There's such a slim chance of making a career out of it."

He shook his head knowing that was her father speaking. "Yeah, well if it's something you love, you shouldn't stop doing it just because of slim chances."

Laughing quietly, she nodded her head, pointing her fork at him. "I think that's the best thing I've ever heard you say, babe."

XXX

Jax drove her home after dinner. After the rocky beginning with the less than pleasant conversation, things ended up going really well. Pulling into Leila's driveway, he helped her out of the car, holding her hand as he walked her to the door.

"Thanks for tonight, Jax." Leila smiled as she unlocked her door. "Want to come in for a bit? It's still pretty early." He nodded his head, smirking at her as he walked in, shutting the door behind him. He followed her to her living room, taking a seat on the couch. "Beer?" she asked, slipping off her heels by the door.

"That'd be great." he smiled as she left the room to the kitchen. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket thinking it was the club he pulled it out to check the name only to see it was Went. He immediately pressed the decline button as Leila entered the room again holding a bottle.

"Everything alright?" She asked noticing the disgruntled look on his face.

"Yeah." His expression turned into a smile as she approached, pulling her down next to him on her couch.

She smiled, handing him the beer, sitting closer against him. "You know, you really surprised me tonight."

"How so?" He asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"You were just so different from what I've always heard about you." She said cautiously to not offend him. "I'm really glad we did this."

He smiled, watching her lips move as she spoke, "I am too" He smirked, placing the bottle down on the table before leaning in giving her lips a soft kiss.

Closing her eyes, she leaned into him, kissing him back as his hand cupped her face, his fingers moving up into her hair softly. For a man so rough and rugged, this was the most gentle she'd ever been handled.

His hand ran down her body to her thigh, gripping it firmly as he lifted her up over his lap. Opening her lips with his, his tongue found hers as she moved her hips back and forth against him. He groaned into the kiss feeling himself harden while her hips grinded against him. She bit his lip, tugging on it gently as she pulled away from the kiss looking down into his eyes with need. His fingers ran through her hair pulling it back softly, making her arch her back and exposing her neck as he kissed down her chest exposed by the neckline of her dress.

"Jax" she moaned into his ear feeling a vibration between her legs. "your phone." she said breathlessly as she pulled away.

He grunted in disappointed as she got off of his lap adjusting herself while he pulled out his phone to see Wendy's name again. "Do you need to get that?" she asked as he pressed the decline button again.

"Nope" he said as as he pulled her body close to him, laying her on her back. He watched as she bit her lip in anxious excitement as he climbed on top of her. His phone interrupted him again as he was about to continue and he pulled away irritated as he answered it. "what?!"

Leila sat up again, jumping slightly at the sound of his angry tone, she adjusted her dress and hair trying not to listen to his conversation.

He hung up the phone looking down at her with angry disappointed eyes. "I gotta get going."

She nodded her head, standing up to walk him to the door. "I'll talk to you tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

"I'd be pretty upset if you didn't." he smiled, leaning in kissing her lips again giving her hip a gentle squeeze. "Goodnight beautiful"


	8. Chapter 8

It'd been about a week since their dinner date and the two were completely infatuated with each other. They'd spent every night hanging out and learning everything there was to know. She knew his favorite food, music, hobbies. They'd spend a majority of the night together with Jax leaving in the wee hours of the morning giving her a few hours of sleep before her assistants arrived. With her father's campaign, her house had been swamped with people. She had press conferences and appearances left and right.

That morning she was do to appear on Charming in the Morning, Charming's morning talk show, to talk about the campaign. A driver came by early to pick her and her assistant up to take her to the studio where she had to get ready with hair and makeup. Making her way to the dressing room she ran into Andrea, the host.

"Leila, darlin' long time no see! It's so good to have you back." The woman greeted her, pulling her in for a peck on the cheek and a hug.

Leila smiled at the host while giving her a hug and a kiss back. "It's great to be back Andrea. I'll see you on set in a hour?"

"Sure will, doll. We had the crew set up breakfast in you dressing room for coming out so early. Enjoy!" The woman said before turning back to her phone call as she walked down the hall with a group of people following behind.

She smiled at the notion and followed the coordinator back to her dressing room where her stylist and makeup artist were setting things up. "Charlotte can you fill me a fruit cup please?" she asked her assistant while her phone rang in her hand. She beamed as Jax's name flashed across her screen. "Hey you." she said as she looked through the outfit options her stylist had chosen.

"Hey beautiful." His smooth voice came through the phone. " What time are you on?"

Leila checked the time before picking the outfit she wanted. "In an hour babe, so 9."

"You getting ready now?"

"Yup- they set up breakfast for me and everything." She pressed the phone between her ear and her shoulder while Charlotte handed her the fruit cup and a fork. "You going to be watching?"

"Wouldn't miss it." She could almost see his charming smirk through the phone as he spoke.

"Well good." she smiled to herself taking a bite of the food. "Hey, I gotta go babe. I'll see you later." she said hanging up the phone as her father's campaign manager came in.

"Leila, honey, did you practice last night?" The tall, suited man asked, glancing up at her between emails.

Rolling her eyes with her assistant she smiled at him before taking a seat in the makeup chair where one of the girls started on her hair. "You know I did, Rob."

"Good girl." he said putting his phone in his pocket. "I'm heading to city hall to meet with your father for the conference. You need to meet us there immediately after. No socializing. I know how talkative that bitch can be." Being the small town that Charming was, Rob had been in a long term relationship with Andrea before her career took off as a talk show host. She'd then ended their relationship for someone with a better financial standing and he'd hated her ever since. Nobody could blame him but all the shit talking made him seem more desperate than scorned.

Nodding at the man, she took another bite of watermelon, watching as he walked out of the room. She was surprised he'd even showed his face but she just shrugged him off before putting the bowl on the counter top and leaning back in her seat as the other girl started on her makeup.

As time came for her to get on set, she pulled on the chosen outfit of a fitted white thigh high strapless dress under a navy blue blazer and navy blue bells. She checked herself in the mirror, fluffing her straight hair to add more volume and reapplied her red lipstick once more before walking out on set.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today we'd like to welcome someone very special in our little town. Leila Heaton!" Leila walked in on her que, smiling at the camera and giving a small wave as she approached the host, giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, similar to earlier. "Leila, honey! The last time you were on our show you were fresh out of high school! Now look at you!" Andrea boasted.

Leila smiled, sitting on the couch across from Andrea, crossing one leg over the other, keeping a smile on her face. "It's great to be back, Andrea! Thanks for having me on." She nodded, hooking her hands together over her knees. "Yes, the last time I was here was for my dad's last election for the board before I went away for school, but I'll tell you right now, there's no place in the world like your hometown." She lied as the host placed her hands on her face, gushing an 'awe!'

"Well aren't you just a doll!" She beamed, "Now getting back to your father's election, this is his third term on the board, correct?"

"Yes'mam" She nodded her head, "And he has big plans before he's out." She smiled.

The conversation went on as practiced by her team. Andrea sticking pretty closely to the questions she'd expected. She'd been asked about how she felt about her father's political career and if she'd supported his decisions in bringing outside forces to help with the criminal activity. Of course she'd agreed with it - it's not like she could say no when the purpose of her visit was to talk him up.

"It also appears that your time in Charming hasn't been wasted." The host said as a photo of her abs the back of Jax 'so head appeared on the screen behind them. "A source tells me that you were seen having a very romantic dinner with this handsome young man just last week in a remote restaurant out of town. Is there a romance brewing for our Ms. Heaton? "

Leila froze momentarily on the inside, breathing a silent sigh of relief that they didn't catch his face. That didn't lessen the annoyance that they were followed and Jax wasn't more careful picking a place but then again how would be know. Her cheeks flushed into a blush as her smile grew more shy as she looked up at the insistent host. "Well Andrea, at this point in my life I think it's natural to want to meet new people and see where relationships go but for now I'm just having fun being back and catching up with everyone." She answered as best as she could.

* * *

The guys were gathered by the bar this morning since the garage wasn't busy yet. Jax had made sure to put the talk show on - he wasn't going to miss seeing her then having to wait until later that night. Leaning forward on his elbows as he ate the breakfast Gemma had brought for them, he listened to her thoughts on the crime going on in Charming and took a deep breath hoping she really didn't believe that the Feds were necessary.

He looked down to take a bite of his bacon when he heard the host say "A source tells me that you were seen having a very romantic dinner..." His eyes shot back to the screen to see a dark picture of his back as he escorted her into the restaurant. He watched as she looked down and started to blush before telling her it was nothing serious. The thought of this being something just for fun slightly annoyed him. He'd been taking this very seriously and to be honest it hurt that she had to say that but he understood why. He had to be more careful where he took her next time. This was the exact thing she had wanted to avoid.

He had been so lost listening to her try to brisk of the relationship questions that he hadn't noticed his brothers were staring at him. He looked around to meet each one of their knowing looks before mumbling "shit" under his breath.

"Really Jackie? Leila for Christ's sake?" Chibs finally broke the stare down.

"I don't know what you're talking about." he lied . He should have known his brothers would be able to tell that was him without having to look at his face. That didn't stop his denying the whole thing though. The last thing he needed was to have Clay or Gemma sink their nails into her.

"So that guy with the blonde hair ain't you? Bobby asked.

"Nope."

"Come on Jax. Nobody would blame you. Hell I'd take it if she threw it at me." Tig provoked.

Jax lowered his head feeling a rush of anger come over him. It took everything in his body for him not to beat the living shit out of him. " Nope." he seethed through clenched teeth.

"Jesus Christ" Gemma said as she entered the clubhouse. "You think I wouldn't know my own son? What's going on with you two?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips as she approached her son.

"Nothing, mom. Nothing is going on." he tried weakly. He knew Gemma would see right through it.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Gemma cooked her brow at the liar. "Well it makes sense as to why she stopped ATF."

Jax looked down again shaking his head." It ain't like that. She's got beef with Stahl."

"Enough." Clay spoke up joining the group. "Do you know the type of shit this could get the club in? Did you even think about that or were you so deep in pussy you forgot all about loyalties?"

"All I think about is my loyalties to this club!" he held unable to hold back his anger. "I ain't fuckin' her. Leila ain't like her father, she doesn't ask about the club. She hates him just as much as we do."

Crossing his arms across his chest the white hair man grunted. Opie, noticing the hostility, jumped in to help his best friend. "Look, Jax knows what he's doing when it comes to the club. If he says she's cool then maybe she is"

Jax shot him a grateful nod before turning back to Clay who was glancing between the two. " If this gets in the way of the club in anyway - it's on your head."

"You better know what you're doing Jackson." Gemma pointed her finger at him.

With a roll of his eyes, Jax turned his attention back to the TV to watch Leila laugh and smile throughout the interview. He found himself jealous. Jealous of how other people got to see her and be with her during the day but he had to act like a stranger even though he was her man. The club didn't know what they were talking about when it came to her. Sure, doubt-filled thoughts crossed his mind but he was sure once they got to know more about each other she'd accept him. She had to accept him. He'd be crushed if he lost the one thing he'd wanted most over the club. But the club came first, no matter what. The nerve of them to doubt his loyalty. He was born into SAMCRO. His father was founder for fucks sake and if he thought for one second Leila would turn on the club he'd end her himself. If he didn't leave the club for Tara who he'd been in love with for years, he wouldn't leave for Leila but he hoped to God it would never come to that.

Several hours went by with a few of the men working in the garage when Clay appeared on the lot, calling them to attention. After huddling around their president they were informed that their warehouse was torched and they had to get their immediately before the sheriffs arrived. Breaking from the huddle, the men ran to their bikes to drive off in the appropriate order with Clay and Jax leading the group to the site.

"What the hell happened?"

The disgruntled white haired man approached sheriff Vic Trammel. Vic had been on the Sons payroll for years now, never failed to be a help, especially considering the county sheriffs were Heaton's guard dogs.

"Propane tank caught fire. Ammo was in there. The place just blew." The man informed them as they walked around to examine the damage.

"Shit" Clay muttered as they followed him around.

"Yeah, fire dick says it was arson. Saw a lot of boot prints."

Cocking an eyebrow, he looked between Jax and the sheriff.

"Cowboy boots?"

"Yeah, i think so."

"Shit-eating Mayans." Tig spat angrily.

Jax shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. "Where the hell was Rodrigo?"

"No sign of your watchman" Vic shook his head.

"What's the exposure?" Clay asked, cutting to the chase.

"Officially? Just me and the fire department. The fire captain can be convinced to rethink his report."

"Unofficially?" Jax questioned.

"Unofficially, this blast was seen in two counties. This area is dead."

"Jesus Christ" Jax muttered under his breath.

Clay pressed on about the guns but was told they were no where to be found. Since the niners had already paid for them, the situation became stickier than it should have. Jax was told to call up a meeting with Laroy to by them time. He set the meeting for Clay before they all cleared out to return to the Teller Morrow lot.

* * *

Leila had gotten word of the explosion on the outskirts of Charming. Her father's assistants were running back and forth like madmen. All she could hear was her father on the phone talking about bringing down the Sons and this was the last place she wanted to be. Deep down, her father's hate for them made Jax so much more appealing to them. She knew what he did. Knew what the Sons were. All of Charming did, they weren't as covert as they liked to believe, but they were clean.

She took her assistant to head across the street to the coffee shop. After being up all morning doing appearances, she needed an extra large cup to keep her going. The bubbly brunette was good company. She'd just recently hired her to keep her schedule in order. Leila wasn't a planner by any means and with everything being so hectic for the next few months, she needed the help. That and she needed someone on her own payroll who wasn't going to report back to her father every chance she got. She'd made sure to hire someone she trusted.

Paying for their coffee, Leila handed Charlotte's to her before they walked outside, taking a seat on the bench. The two were finally able to relax. Charlotte had been running around all day - if Leila was busy, the poor girl had it three times as bad.

"You okay?"

Leila turned, looking at the worn expression on Charlotte's face. The poor girl looked beat. She'd only been working with her for a week now and this was the busiest day by far.

"Yeah," Charlotte nodded, taking a sip of her coffee. "It was just overwhelming today."

With a gentle smile, Leila nodded her head in understanding. "You did great though. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you."

"Is it always like this?"

"For the next couple of months until the election is over. Then its smooth sailing from there."

"You!" A loud, angry voice called out to them, approaching the two women quickly and pointing a finger at Leila.

"Excuse me?" She asked, standing up as the woman approached them.

"You bitch!" The woman slapped her across the face, causing Leila to hold her cheek. "You stay away from Jax! You home wrecking whore! You should be ashamed of yourself for taking him away from me and his son!" She continued yelling in a frantic manner as she pointed to her stomach.

Leila's eyes damn near popped out of her cheek as she heard the woman. Taking in her dilated pupils, profuse sweating, and twitchy motions she could tell she was high off her ass - she could've been lying. Just been another SAMCRO groupie, but she couldn't deny the enormous belly. She watched as the woman was carried away by a security guard and though her cheek stung, she felt like she'd been punched in the gut. Jax had lied to her. He was going to be a father. He was married. He was going to be a father. A baby - carried by some junkie. She was furious.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! Sorry I kinda fell of the wagon with this story.

Maple Hill has been a priority just because I'm writing it as a book and the character development has been a work in progress since almost all the character's are new and not from SOA. If you haven't checked out that story, please be sure too and leave comments and suggestions - they're so helpful when writing like if I forget to explain something and you guys catch on I'll go and make sure to explain in the next chapter, which I've also been doing with this one!

Anyways, I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter. Please let me know what you think and what you might want to happen. I read all comments and take suggestions!

* * *

With Sunday being the deadline for the Sons to get the stolen guns to the Niners, the club had to do whatever it took to get that shipment back. Juice had tracked down where the Mayans had stashed it them and the plan was for Jax to go with Clay, Tig, Juice, and Chibs to go in there and get them back.

They managed to sneak into the Mayan's warehouse unnoticed. Each of the men spread out throughout the warehouse, tearing everything apart until they found their shipment.

"Praise Jesus. Its a miracle."

Clay spoke out as Jax and Tig flipped through the hay filled crates covering their guns. The sense of relief in his voice was prominent. There was no doubt that the business with the Niners was big for the Sons and they'd be damned if they were going to let the Mayans ruin it.

"I've got the rest over here." Chibs yelled from the far side of the room.

"Get the guns in the van and wire this shithole up." Clay gave orders as the men did what they were told. Jax and Tig scanning the perimeter while laying out the wire.

"We got company." Tig said looking out from the window.

"Get the van out of sight." Clay instructed. "Lay low. You-" he said looking over at Jax. "With me."

The two ran outside taking cover behind a dumpster, watching as the pickup truck with Mayan's rolled in.

"Shit." Jax mumbled.

"Should've been long gone by now." Clay hissed.

"We got the iron, let's get the hell out of here"

Clay looked over at Jax with dark dangerous eyes. " I came to send a message." He turned his attention back to the truck. "Those two wetbacks see the busted door they'll call for back up."

"Blowin' shit up is one thing, we off these guys - it could trigger something much larger." Jax tried desperately to reason.

"That's the cause of this life. You gotta problem with that?"

With a sigh the young VP shook his head. "I'll draw them to the dumpster." Walking out from behind it cautiously, he grabbed an old dirty blanket from the side, throwing it over himself before walking into view singing with slurred words to make them think he was a drunk homeless guy. When the two approached them, one punched Jax across the face before he retaliated, knocking one to the floor and pulling his gun out on the other before Clay came, holding his gun to the man's neck. After talking his gun he shot the guy in the throat, leaving the second to Jax expectantly.

Jax watched as the guy dropped to his knees, begging in Spanish for his life. All he wanted to do was be at home with Leila under his arms. Leila. She wouldn't like this. Wouldn't like the man he actually was. Doubt filled his mind as he looked between Clay and the man in front of him but all he could see was her disappointed face.

As he pulled up his gun, he was shot in the back by another one, hiding behind crates. He turned on the ground shooting the man in the chest before hearing gunshots behind him to see Clay had shot the other Mayan. The old man walked over, helping him up as he grunted in pain.

"I'm alright. I got the vest."

Jax sighed as he adjusted his shoulders feeling the bruises already forming, but he'd take that over a bullet wound anyday. They heard grunting behind them and turned to see the man Jax had shot in the chest trying to drag himself away.

"Finish him."

He heard Clay command. He looked at him pleadingly for a moment but when the president wouldn't budge he knew what he had to do. He lifted his gun again, taking aim at the groaning man on the ground. Closing his eyes tightly he tried to pull the trigger but all he could see was Leila's disgusted face shaking her head at him, scared of the man he was. He couldn't do this. He lowered his aim, exhaling before looking at Clay.

"It's finished."

* * *

He saw Leila's car in the driveway when he returned from club business. Pulling his bike into the garage he walked in from the back. A routine he'd grown accustomed too since he'd started spending more and more time here than at the clubhouse.

"Babe!"

His voice rang through the house as he made his way to the bathroom on the first floor, taking off his cut and his shirts. He let the water run until it was warm before washing the blood off his face and his chest. He winced at the large cut across his cheek while he pat his face dry before it hit him that Leila hadn't responded yet.

"Babe?"

Jax asked again, walking out of the bathroom and around the house checking to see where she was. He made his way upstairs to her bedroom to see her curled up in bed, holding her pillow against her, sobbing. "Babe? What's wrong?"

"You need to leave, Jax." He heard her say through shaky breaths.

"What why? Talk to me."

Sat sat up, inhaling sharply as she wiped her tears and he took in the scrape on her cheek. An instant wave of anger came over him as he leaned forward to take a closer look.

"Was this from him?" He asked getting off of the bed, running his fingers through his hair trying to contain his anger so he didn't scare her.

"No." She answered bluntly taking in the cut on his face and the round black bruises on his back as he turned away from her. "Jesus Christ, what happened to you?" She got off of the bed, walking over to him running her fingertips gently over the marks.

"Nothing, it was a rough day at work." he shook his head, turning around to face her. "Who did this to you?!" He asked as he cupped her face running his thumb gently over her cheek.

She scoffed pulling away from his grasp. "First you lie about the extent of your relationship with your ex wife, now you lie about the bruises on your back? How stupid do you think I am, Jax?"

The audacity he had to come and lie to her once more. How was this supposed to work without honesty? They lied to everyone else about being together to make this work but lying to each other was supposed to be out of the question. She knew there were things they couldn't talk about but to be lied to so easily to her face - wasn't something she'd want to stand for..

Jax narrowed his eyes trying to piece together what she said. His ex wife? Wendy? "Wendy did this to you?!" He asked, unable to control the volume of his voice at the thought of that junkie whore putting her hands on Leila.

Shaking her head, Leila crossed her arms over her chest. "You should've told me you were going to be a father, Jackson. That's not something you hide from your girlfriend. What were you going to do when the baby was born huh? Then you lie to me about being shot at? What were you going to do if you actually got hurt? Jesus Jax how is this going to work if we lie to each other?! It's bad enough we're lying to everyone else!"

"How do you know that?" He asked with confusion written all over his face but quickly shook it off knowing the real reason for this fight. "I didn't know how, Leila. I didn't want to lose you - I know you wanted things done a certain way, dating - marriage - kids. I was afraid you would leave and that's not what I want. I'm sorry."

She crossed her arms across her chest, looking down at the ground at his reasoning. Of course that's what she wanted, the way she was raised to believe life's events went, but she cared for Jax. In reality she would've gotten over it to be with him, but the lying was out of the question. Taking a deep breath she looked into his sorrow filled eyes.

"Look, if we want this to work - we can't have a relationship built on lies. It's bad enough to be lying to everyone else, Jax." She looked down at the ground, avoiding his eyes, knowing she'd give in but she needed time. "I just need some time. I need to be able to trust you."

Looking down, he didn't quite know how to respond. He didn't need this today. He was fuming at Wendy for putting her hands on Leila. He was irate at how Clay continued to question his loyalty. And now all he wanted to do was spend time with the one person who could ease his mind but she was upset with him.

She had every right to not trust him. He didn't know how honest he could ever be with her. Her family was against everything his family stood for. How could he share anything about the club with her? Hell he'd just killed a man less than an hour before showing up at her doorstep, he doubted she'd be okay with that. Her soft voice broke his silence again.

"Jax, you should go. Wendy was high when she came at me earlier. If she'd using - you need to put a stop to it before anything happens to that baby."

His eyes rose to meet hers as he pursed his lips in anger. That junkie cunt. Of course she was still fucking using. He let out a loud grunt, making Leila jump as he slammed his fists into the wall. If that kid was his, he sure as fuck wasn't going to deal with her putting him in danger. He felt her small hands on his shoulders.

"Go handle things, Jax. We both have a lot of thinking to do before we continue this conversation."

Turning to look down at her, he held his breath at her words, nodding his head. "I'm sorry.." He whispered, placing a hand on her cheek, brushing the thumb over the scrape softly before leaning down pressing his lips against hers.

"Go. " She whispered into the kiss, pressing her hands into his chest to push him away.

* * *

Jax burst into the house with a cold icy glare in his intensely focused eyes. He was almost certain he'd broken the heavy wooden front door with the force in which it had slammed against the wall. His chest rising and falling rapidly in anger as he spotted Wendy, wide eyed on the couch - frozen in fear.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" His voice boomed across the silent room.

"You're wife, Jax!"

Wendy stood up, holding her belly pointedly to gain some sympathy but those icy daggers being thrown her way didn't seem to ease. Her voice became more desperate as she pleaded with him.

"Jax, like it or not we're having a baby! We finally get to be a family! You me and our son!" That whore was just getting in the way! That's where you've been every night right?! Instead of being with your FAMILY."

He winced as she pronounced every syllable of the word but the thought of Wendy having the audacity to call Leila a whore had him seeming red. In one swift motion, he had her pinned back against the wall, her shirt balled up in his white knuckled fists.

"You talk about her like that again and I swear to you I'll rip your goddamn tongue out." He seethed as her eyes widened with fear at his venom laced threat before he left go of her, allowing her to catch her breath. "How'd you even find out about her?"

"You think I don't know the back of my husband's head when it's plastered all over the TV?! That's exactly what she is! A whore! Gushing and blushing about you for everyone to see! A homewrecking whore for destroying our marriage!"

"No Wendy, the only person that destroyed this marriage was you! You fucking Junkie! I filed long before Leila ever came into the picture. Family. You and I will never be a family!"

Wendy's eyed lined with tears at the sting of his words. This baby was her last hope of rekindling their relationship and she'd be damned if she gave up on that. Before she had a chance to say anything else, Jax grabbed her arms, forcefully flipping them over to check for any track marks.

"If I find you using while pregnant I will kill you Wendy. I swear on everything."

His dark eyes stared into her soul before he let her arms go and storming back to the front door. He couldn't stand the thought of not spending the night in Leila's bed but he sure as fuck wasn't spending it here with her.

"Where you going!?" Her croaked, tear ridden voice, yelled behind him.

"Clubhouse."

He answered over his shoulder before he left. This wasn't the way this night was supposed to go. He was supposed to be Leila's bed with her curled up in his arms and he'd fall asleep to her soft sleepy breath against his neck. Now he was on his way to the dorm room in the clubhouse that he hadn't occupied since, alone.


	10. Chapter 10

It wasn't the fact that he was going to be a father. It was the lying. She hated all the lying. All of it. Her whole life was one lie after another. At the same time, she couldn't underplay the fact that he was going to be a father. If her and Jax were to ever get married, she'd be a stepmother to his child. And how could she possibly even act like a stepmom when she couldn't acknowledge Jax in public? This definitely wasn't the way she'd pictured her life. She'd always imagined a whirlwind relationship, a small romantic wedding, then kids and a family. Everything with Jax was the opposite. So why was she so drawn to him?

It was a sleepless night for Leila. All these thoughts running through her mind. It was still early enough in their relationship where ending it should be easy but in reality the thought alone left such a bitter taste in her mouth. Jax Teller was different than any man she'd ever met. Despite his rough exterior, he was so caring and gentle with her. Making sure she was safe, happy, comfortable. It amazed her how much of a priority he made her. So was this really something she should hold against him? Trust was something they shouldn't have to discuss but they both had things they couldn't necessarily tell each other about yet but maybe they could figure out a way to understand that? Maybe a baby Jax wouldn't be too bad and if he was a big part of his life, she'd want him to be a part of her life too. Somehow.

3:47AM.

The empty bed was driving her crazy. Whenever she'd wake up late at night, the sound of Jax's heavy breathing next to her would soothe her back to sleep until he'd have to go around 6. Finally, she heaved a long sigh as she slipped out from under the covers. If she was going to get any sleep tonight, this needed to be resolved. She slipped off her shorts and pulled on a pair of black cropped leggings along with a black zip up workout jacket, putting on her white low top converse and headed out out the back door to her garage. She decided against taking the SUV to avoid being recognized, instead taking the black Lincoln MKZ she kept in the garage.

The lot at TM was empty except for a single bike. His bike. Pulling over halfway down the street, she called his phone, hoping he'd wake to hear it and let her in. She'd never been inside the clubhouse, but the need to spend the night wrapped up in him was far greater than her anxiety of being caught. Grabbing her purse from the passenger's side, she climbed out of the car, walking to the front gate.

"Lei?" His hoarse voice came through the phone. A soft smile formed on her face as she heard the sleep in his tone.

"Open the gate for me?"

"Gate? What gate?"

"I'm at the gate at the shop."

"TM? Oh! Shit, I'll be right there."

Less than a minute later she saw him running around the corner in nothing but socks and sweatpants. His long hair frizzed from sleeping. She bit her lip to keep from laughing at his discombobulated appearance as he cracked the gate for her.

"What're you doing here babe?" He cupped her face, concerned at first as to why she was here in the middle of the night, but he looked into her eyes and there was no anger there, no aggression. Breathing in deeply, he shook his head. "I'm so sorry babe, I should've told you. I -"

She shushed him and without a word, she wrapped her arms around his sculpted torso, pressing herself against the warmth of his body, hugging him tightly as she felt his comfort rush through her. His smell taking over her senses as he returned the hug, wrapping his arms around her small figure, digging his face into her neck, pressing a soft kiss onto it.

"I couldn't sleep without you."

She whispered against his bare chest while she listened to the steady beating of his heart, the rhythm now matching her own. His arms slipped off of her, locking the gate behind them before taking her hand in his, lacing their fingers together as he lead them into the clubhouse to his dorm.

He didn't know why it meant so much to him that she was here, but it did. It meant that she wanted this just as much as he did. If this was a dream, he didn't want to walk up from it. The two didn't need to exchange any more words. He watched as she slipped off her jacket and shoes before climbing under his covers with him following behind. She waited as he settled onto his back before curling into his side and nestling her face into his neck, breathing in the scent of him as she lulled off to sleep. She knew there was so much for them to discuss, but for now, all that mattered was that they were together.

* * *

At 6AM, Leila's phone alarm blared through the room waking the two from their two hours of blissful ignorance to the world. Her back was pressed against him with his arm around her body and their legs intertwined. With his face burrowed against the back of her neck, the soft wisps of hair tickling his nose, he breathed in the naturally sweet scent of her bare skin before pressing a soft kiss onto it.

"Good morning."

He whispered against the back of her ear, making her stir from her sleep. As much as he wanted her to stay, he knew she'd want to go before anyone showed up. He watched in admiration as her baby blue eyes flitted open, adjusting to the sun lit room. Her face was makeup free, glowing by the light of the sun streaking through the window with her cheeks red from a deep sleep. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. It was still early on, but he could see himself waking up to this face the rest of his life.

There was a lot left to discuss between the two of them but the fact that she showed up - at the clubhouse no less - meant that she wanted this as much as he did. She wasn't ready to give up on them which meant a lot. The only dilemma was how much he could really tell her? They had yet to discuss anything about the club and how much she knew about it. Her father had a hard on for the club but how much did they really know? Even if she knew, how much would she care? It scared him - the fact that she could be disgusted by him, or worse - scared. He'd never hurt her. The club wasn't about hurting the innocent but with the life she grew up in, he was at the bottom of the barrel.

"Good morning"

Leila mumbled against his lips as she kissed him softly before getting out from the warmth of the covers. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and he leaned up on his elbow watching as she stretched her back, his eyes following the arch of her back, biting his bottom lip. She got off the bed, slipping on her shoes and her jacket and Jax followed, pulling on his sweatpants before wrapping her up in his arms.

"I don't want to go."

"I don't want you to go, babe."

He said, pressing his face against it her neck, placing light kisses along her skin. Her small arms wrapped around his torso, resting her head against his chest. Her breathing changing with each kiss while their heartbeats fell in sync from being so close.

"I'll see you tonight?"

"There's no where else I'd rather be babe."

She smiled softly, her fingers hooking onto his sweats as she leaned up onto her tip toes, pressing her lips against his in a soft almost sensual kiss . He desperately wished he could take it further but her second alarm went off on her phone and she'd already pulled away to turn it off. Jax grabbed her bag off of the desk and handed out to her before opening the door for her.

As the door swung open, the all too familiar figure of Gemma Teller stood on the other side, hands on her hips. Her ever-judging eyes landed upon Leila as she stood, towering over the younger woman. Leila stood frozen, caught, by none other than Gemma Teller. Biting the inside of her cheek anxiously, she switched balance back and forth on her feet unsure of what to say.

"Leila." Gemma said knowingly,

"Mrs. Morrow."

"Call me Gemma, sweetheart."

"Gemma." Leila repeated nervously, her eyes switching back and forth between her and Jax.

"What're you doing here, mom?"

"Well I was coming by to invite you to breakfast, Leila you wanna join?" She knew well enough that Leila couldn't be seen anywhere near them - but watching little miss perfect squirm nervously at the situation was turning out to be pretty entertaining.

"Uh..." She started, her eyes on Jax for help but he was too busy staring daggers at his mother.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with us."

"Us?" Leila asked in confusion, praying she only meant Jax and her.

"The club, honey."

Her jaw dropped as her eyes fixated on Jax who was fidgeting uncontrollably while mouthing silent swears towards Gemma. The club knew? Nothing good would ever come off that. In a sense she felt a weight off, knowing some part of their lie didn't have to continue but with the entire motorcycle club knowing - news was bound to get out. She felt his hand on her back, motioning her towards the door with Gemma stepping aside. With a nod towards the older woman, Leila put on her oversized, black Chanel glasses, covering a majority of her face as Jax escorted her out of the back door. This was one more thing they had to discuss later that night. He must've known the club knew about them, yet he didn't feel the need to tell her? Not okay.

"Babe - I'm sorry."

"You should've told me Jax. Do you realize how much shit this could get me in? Why would you tell them?"

"I never told them anything. We were watching you on Charming in the Morning and they recognized the back of my head. You really thought my family wouldn't know?"

"Jesus Christ, this is a fucking mess Jax. First your ex wife - now the club? If my dad finds out I'm dead!"

His eyes got dark as his jaw clenched in anger at the mention of Heaton. The image of her defeated face the first night he'd found out flashed into his head and he felt all of his anger running through him again.

"He'll never put his hands on you again, Leila. You understand? I'll never let that happen to you, again." He seethed through clenched teeth.

Leila shook her head, taking a step back from this. "You need to make sure they know not to say a word. With the election going on they could ruin everything, Jax. With everything my dad's trying to do - I highly doubt they want him to get reelected. "

"Maybe if you're dad wasn't a fucking prick…"

"Maybe if you're club would stop breaking the law.." She took a deep breath in, knowing they were short on time before people would start filling the lot and most likely her home. "Look, I don't want to fight. Both sides have fault - I just don't want anything to get in the way of me being with you, babe."

He placed his hand under her chin, leaning down to press a kiss onto her lips. "Nothing will get in the way of me being with you, Leila. We'll work all of this out."

She kissed him back, wishing desperately that he meant every word. Giving his hand a squeeze, she smiled softly before pulling away to walk back to her car, keeping her head low to avoid being recognized. Nothing felt right about this. She barely trusted Jax, how could she trust the club? They were her father's worst enemies and there she was in bed with the Vice President.

* * *

"What the hell, Mom?! What was that about?!"

Jax stormed into the clubhouse kitchen but Gemma didn't shake like most people would. She wasn't the type to scare easily no matter what the situation was. She simply put down the cup of coffee she was drinking, and turned to face him. Her hand on her hip, her free hand on the countertop, her lips curled into a smirk - amused at the reaction she was getting. Jax could take his anger out on her all he wanted but it had to be done. Leila had to know not to mess with the club in any way if she didn't want to be outed as a traitor to everything her father stood for.

"Why? Just why?" He asked breathlessly as he tried to contain his anger. The pleased look on her face only irritating him more. "Why do you have to fuck with every girl I care about?!"

"Jackson, you know as well as I do that Leila Heaton is a threat to this club. Now that she knows we know her secret - she'll be more -" She paused with a shrug, trying to think of the word "Inclined, to play nice"

His eyes narrowed at her, his brows burrowing in his forehead. Nobody needed to threaten her. Nobody. Clenching and unclenching his fists he looked at his mother. "Do not fuck up this relationship, Gemma. I haven't told her anything about the club yet - she's not a threat."

"You keep lying to yourself baby. You want breakfast or not?"

"I'm serious Gemma."

"Alright." She threw her hands out in mock defense before placing them on her hips again. "Now lets go."

The diner was quiet, only the elderly were scattered about this early in the morning. Jax and Gemma had placed their order and once the waitress left the table Gemma returned her gaze to her weary looking son, who was staring blankly at the rings on his fingers, spinning them around. She saw so much of JT in him and not in a good way. JT was weak - thought with his heart more than his head. Jax was starting to become the same. That kind of softness would get him killed in this life and the thought of losing another son wasn't one she could bare.

"You talk to Wendy?" His body tensing and his nostrils flaring answered her question for her. "Everything alright?"

"You know Wendy attacked Leila? Right out on Main Street in public."

The older woman's eyes nearly flew out of her eyes as she leaned forward against the table. "What?! Jesus Christ, why?"

"She saw Leila's interview - hit her right in the face. She has this idea that we'll be a family and everything will work out once the baby's born."

"Jackson, that should be your priority, but fuck is Heaton pressing charges?"

"That ain't happening, Mom. I want to be with Leila - we'll work everything out but no she ain't pressing charges, she had security let her go."

"Thank god, last thing we need is to have your baby's mother behind bars."

"Stop. Stop saying that. We don't know if that kid's even mine. How are you so blindly attached?"

"Because you put your dick in her didn't you? Then there's a chance and I'm not risking you not being apart of that baby's life if he is yours."

"Jesus Christ, Gemma. Wendy was fuckin' any and everything."

"And that included you too. You're not walking out on your family. That ain't who I raised you to be. You can have a great time with the princess but we both know this ain't the life she'll be okay with."

"You don't know that."

"We both know that. Her whole family is law Jax, tell me you really believe she'll be okay with everything you do."

* * *

Leila heard a door open and close downstairs as she jumped out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around her body, she stepped out of the doorway and peeked over the stair railing to see that it was Jax, his eyes met hers and her doubts seemed to disappear. After a day filled with distraction from the bittersweet morning, seeing him seemed to bring nothing but a calming relief that even the sauna she'd created from her hot shower wasn't providing.

He made his way up the long spiral staircase to her. To this day his godlike appearance would catch her by surprise. His chiseled jaw lifting in the most charming smirk with each step he took closer to her. She could feel her legs growing weaker as his sparkling blue eyes focused on her, drinking her in , as if she was the only woman in the world. Biting the corner of his lip, his form towered over her, his large, rough hands landed her hips, gripping the towel separating their skin. He showed a pained restraint. The determined need to mend their troubles showed in his face while the desperate want to rip off the towel and devour her body showed in the dangerous glint in his eyes. The look was one of a caged animal, following every curve on the way down her body. She could feel goosebumps all over her body from the glare alone.

"I missed you."

He whispered, breaking the spell she was under. His voice was deep, honeyed as his hands ran up her curves to her face, cupping it between them as his thumb stroked her cheek while he closed the distance between their lips. The taste of his sweet lips was entrancing - the most euphoric high she'd ever felt. Jax was the only person to have this effect on her. Each kiss better than the last. She knew his track record, but when he touched her, the exploration in his touch reached deeper than her body, it reached deep into her soul and he made sure of that.

"I missed you."

She whispered back breathlessly, pulling away from the heat of the moment despite everything her body was telling her. This conversation needed to be had before they could move forward.

"Go get cleaned up. I'll order food and we can talk downstairs."

"Alright, babe."

Jax nodded, walking towards the bathroom while Leila walked to her closet pulling on leggings and a loose t-shirt. She towel dried her long damp hair, letting the rest of it air dry before walking downstairs to order a pizza for them. Her nerves quickly at in. What this conversation didn't go as planned? Was honesty too much to ask for? She debated on whether or not she even wanted to know how or why he was shot. The things she'd heard about the Sons were horrendous but getting to know Jax - she didn't see the monster they described, but then again, she couldn't say she knew the real him.

She heard the shower turn off, the 15 minutes he'd been in there only seemed like seconds, not giving her enough time to process her thoughts. He came down the stairs shirtless, only in sweats, his damp hair leaving streaks of water drops dripping down the creases of his chest and abs. It was hard to focus whenever they were in the same room. There was so much sexual tension between the two. In their numerous nights spent together, they had explored every part of their bodies but they were always thirsty for more. Her mouth went dry as he sat up on the stool next to the kitchen island, his eyes once again drinking her in but she averted hers, keeping her distance by leaning on the opposite side.

"I don't know where to start, Jax. I've never been in this complicated of a situation before."

"Lei, I want this to work. Whatever you want to know, I'll tell you."

He meant every word of that. He was VP, his old lady needed to be one of the toughest. Donna hated what Opie did but he told her everything and she stood by him. If he wanted this to work, really work, Leila had to know everything. Hopefully one day they didn't have to hide all of this. His eyes returned to her, standing there nervously. It wasn't often he saw her nervous, she'd always kept a cool exterior even when her heart was beating right out of her chest, but she around him, her guard was down. She was exposed. She allowed herself to be exposed. It was something he'd grown to appreciate, a private showing of all her colors just for him, and the inside was just as beautiful as the out. He was going to do this. Give her his all just like she had given to him. He owed that to her.

"What do you know about the MC?"


	11. Chapter 11

Hi Guys, have to warn you - this chapter is NSFW. I know the rating on this story is M but I like to let people know ahead of time haha. To answer some of your questions - Tara is part of this story, she'll be coming up in later chapters.

Let me know what you think, I always love reading your comments and suggestions. If you haven't already - please check out Maple Hill. It's becoming a special project for me and you guys really help with ideas!

* * *

"What do you know about the MC?"

Leila looked at him, sitting on the opposite side of the room from her, he was nervous. She'd never seen him as nervous as he was now. His fingertips spinning his Sons rings around rapidly while his eyes were intensely glued to hers.

"Uhm. I know you've been arrested a few times. Mostly assault. I know the ATF is after you for gun running.."

Jax cocked an eyebrow, looking at her as he waited for more but got nothing other than a shrug. She said the words but didn't seem to have too much of a reaction to it. Taking a deep breath, Jax stood up and walked around the counter to close the distance between them. He took her small hand in his, kissing her knuckles before helping her off of the stool and leading her to the living room to sit her down.

"Lei, can I trust you? Trust that no matter what I tell you about me or the club it'll stay between us?"

She looked back and forth between his eyes as an uneasy feeling came over her but she nodded nonetheless. Her anxiety sitting at the pit of her stomach as he opened his mouth to speak again. Was she ready for this can of worms to be opened?

"Even if you're disgusted by me after and want nothing more to do with me - I can trust that this'll never leave the room?"

Disgusted by him? Her nerves were setting in as she pulled her hand out of his, adjusting herself to face him directly on the couch and nodded once again. "Yes." she whispered almost silently unable to work her own voice.

With a deep breath, he looked into her eyes and began. He told her about how JT started the club, what it was meant to be and what it turned into. What it meant when they went on runs. The Niners. The Mayans. The war going on. He didn't spare any detail, pausing in between to gauge her reaction. He told her about his assault arrests and what it meant to be VP - how he was destined to be President of the club when Clay stepped down. He told her about Gemma and what it meant to be an old lady. By the time he finished, she was staring at the ground, trying to process it all.

Her silence was deafening. In his building anxiety, he tried to come up with elaborate justifications as to why everything should work out okay, but the voice in the back of his head replayed his conversation with Gemma earlier that morning. His eyes narrowed, trying to read her face but got nothing. Not a word, not an expression of any sort. The only movement was her eyes blinking while staring blankly at the ground. The longer the silence the more he doubted doing this. He could feel himself losing her because of who he was. What he was.

Leila's eyes started at the dark hardwood floor, expecting the answers to jump right in front of her. This was so much deeper than she'd imagined. Her brain ran on overdrive but her concentration was shot. The gun running. The deaths. The war? She could be in danger as they spoke. Everything in her body told her to run. Her whole family worked in law enforcement with the purpose of putting men like them away. These were men she was taught to fear. Yet, she wasn't scared of him. Her eyes finally lifted to meet his and looking deep within them she saw a man just as fragile as her, he was just hidden within layers of roughness. Did it change anything? No. Looking at the man before her she couldn't think of him any differently. This was Jax. The man would would lay in bed and hold her in his arms as they drifted off to sleep. The man that made her feel like no other. With a trembling breath, she looked up at him.

"Have you killed anyone?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"I don't know."

"Do you feel anything when you do?"

"Yes."

"And the runs - are they dangerous?"

"Sometimes."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes."

"Lei, you can't breathe a word of this to anyone else."

"I won't."

"And the kid - I filed months ago, I'm not even sure that baby is mine. We'll get a DNA test done when he's born but I promise you there will never be anything going on between Wendy and I. "

"No more lies, Jax. Not between us. I don't want you to have to hide anything from me. This is who you are and this is who I've fallen in love with, regardless of all the baggage. "

Both of them froze as the words left her lips. Love? She said she was in love with him. It was hard to believe that even after hearing all of this - Leila Heaton loved him. For him. He never thought he'd have that. Even Tara had left him. But here she was. He couldn't deny he felt the same.

"You're - you're in love with me?"

"I am. I've been trying to figure out what I've been feeling and I'm in love with you Jax. I couldn't sleep knowing you weren't next to me. I look forward to the end of each day just so I can spend time with you. I've never felt as strongly about anyone or anything as I do with you. And if that baby is a part of you then I'll love him just as much."

His lips met hers before he even knew what was happening. He needed to feel her. Hearing her say that meant the world to him. With his eyes closing in relief, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her onto his lap as he hugged her tightly. Her arms slide around his torso as she dug her face into his neck. He could only imagine how overwhelming all of this was for her but when she looked up at him all he saw was acceptance. It was something he didn't expect, much less deserve, but she was giving it to him. He nodded eagerly, agreeing fully to those terms.

"I love you too babe."

"But you need to make sure the club doesn't say a word."

"I will. They won't say anything."

"How do you know?"

"Because you're my old lady - they wouldn't fuck with that."

Her lips formed into a small smile but she was unsure as to why. Being his girlfriend was one thing, but being his old lady meant she was associated with the club. In a way that was deeper, it meant she was apart of his life.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"No, but I am sure that I want to be with you and whatever comes with that."

* * *

Her arms lifted up slowly as Jax's calloused hands ran up her body, the ends of her shirt lifting with his movements until he'd pulled it up over her head, letting it fall to the floor. His eyes raking over every curve. One hand slid up through her hair, gripping it softly as his lips crashed onto hers. The small moan escaping from her let him know his contact was welcome. The heat between them was electrifying, every touch was intoxicating. Her lips were warm, sweet tasting and moist from the lip balm she was always applying. His tongue rolled over hers, relishing in the sweet sensation while his free hand slide down, pushing down her pants and thong before lifting her up, her legs wrapping around his waist as he laid her back on the bed.

Leila's palms ran down his body, the tips of her fingertips tracing the outline of his well-defined abs until they reached his sweatpants, pushing them down along with his boxers. Her senses were heightened as his tongue made it's way down her body, taking one of her nipples into his mouth, massaging the swollen peak. She felt his fingertips trailing their way up her thigh before they reached her throbbing clit, slick from his touching and teasing. He worked his fingers against the sensitive nub, applying pressure while moving them in small circles against it, eliciting a deep moan as her back arched up against him.

He leaned up on his free arm, kneeling above her as he watched her chest rise and fall as he slide his fingers inside of her, her hips writhing against him. Her body had started to glisten with sweat as her breathing had started to quicken . He knew just what she liked , the way she looked up at him - her illuminating eyes were hooded and glazed. Leila bit her bottom lip to keep from moaning too loudly. Regardless of nobody but the two being home, she was coy about how loud she got in bed. It was the sexiest thing to watch her struggle to control herself and Jax had to admit he prided himself on causing her to lose it all.

"Jax." she moaned, her voice smooth and sultry as it rang through his ears. " I need you."

His eyes darkened with lust as he heard her speak, he wanted more. Pressing his body against hers he kissed her shoulder, biting the skin as he pushed his fingers into her harder feeling her walls tighten against his as she cried out in pleasure. Lifting his head slightly, his nose brushing into her hair as he whispered into her ear.

"Tell me what you need baby."

"You, Jax!" she cried out between panting breaths . Her trembling legs pressing against his sides. "I need all of you."

A smirk crossed his face as he inhaled the invigorating scent of her body wash mixed with sweat. Removing his fingers from her, he placed them in his mouth sucking her juices from them as she watched with reddened cheeks. He loved that he could make her blush. She was unaware of how beautiful she was. Unaware of how she could turned all heads in every room she entered. She wasn't just flawless in her bone structure, no, her skin was like silk, her hair like the sun, her eyes like the endless ocean on a summer day, but above it all she radiated with a glow of beauty from within and there was something so inexplicably sensual about it. Who was he to every deny her what she wanted, no - needed. Placing his hands down on the bed beside her head, he spread her legs further apart with his hips, positioning his achingly swollen member against her warm center before filling her completely in one swift motion.. He watched as she threw her head back in pleasure and he groaned feeling her tight walls squeeze against him as she adjusted to his size.

Leila wrapped her long legs around his waist, pulling him in closer as she watched his face revel in the comfort of her hot core. Placing a hand on his cheek, she pulled his face down to hers, kissing him softly, teasingly sliding her tongue along his lips. Small moans escaped her lips as he started to thrust his hips against her. She arched her back to take all of him in only to feel the hard muscles of his arms sliding beneath her, his nails raking her skin as he groaned. His strokes increased with intensity as he pulled all the way out before sinking himself deep inside of her again and again. His bare skin glowed as sweat dripped down, she bit her lip admiring the view of his rippling muscles, animal like, hard at work but only for a moment before his lips recalling her mouth in heated fervor.

His arms wrapped around her, holding her pearlescent body taut against his skin, their heartbeats syncing to the same rhythm as he turned them over with her on top. She arched her body into his, her ample breasts pressed against the strong muscular planes of his chest, as she started rocking against him, slowly at first - provocatively - but sensing the thick member inside of her throbbing with a need for release, she quickened her pace. His thrusts met hers, moving together in harmony, needingly pulsating as friction was driving him closer and closer.. His hands slid lower, grabbing the perfect mounds of her ass in his palms. He spread her cheeks as he delved deeper into her with each stroke. Their lips still locked, tongues dancing together in sweeping, swirling motions, only breaking for moans of pleasure before savagely reclaiming again.

"Jax!" She screamed out against his lips as ripples of ecstasy flooded through her. She threw her head back, feeling his stubble against the exposed skin on her neck as his swollen lips pressed and sucked against it, his large hand cupping her breast, massaging it softly as his fingers squeezed her tender aching peak between them. He wasn't letting up, pounding into her harder extending the intense waves of pleasure. She felt his breathing quicken as his thrusts became more urgent. She cried out at the mix of pain and pleasure against the hypersensitive skin between her thighs. Her nails digging into his broad back, tracing down the muscles as she felt them move between her fingertips. He groaned in blissful agony as his body shuddered in release, stiffening inside of her while he lost control.

He laid back, her body over his while he wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss onto her lips. She closed her eyes as she listened to the beat of his heart start to steady again. Both lay spent, trying to gain control of their breathing. She lifted her head slightly, pressing soft trails of kisses along his jawline as his fingertips traced up and down the curve of her back.

"Well that's one way to make all of this up to me."

Leila laughed weakly against his skin, biting it softly as he smacked her ass with a smirk. She slid off of him, curling against his side while he adjusted his arm behind her neck, holding her body close, neither wanting to break contact from one another.

"I'm all about the service, darlin'."

"Mm, I don't want this night to end baby. Let's get away. We could take a weekend trip? Most of our time would be spent like this - wrapped up in each other."

"You can do that?"

He looked down at her, moving a stray hair out of her face. A weekend away with Leila sounded incredible. To be able to spend a full day with her without worrying about getting caught. Her suggestive tone let him know she wanted to spend more time inside than out and he had no problems with that either. She pressed closer against him, her leg sliding up his slowly, he laid his hand on her thigh, grabbing the skin playfully before sliding his fingertips up and down the back of it soothingly. He watched her nod with excitement in her tired eyes.

"I don't have anything for this weekend. If you're able to free up some time, I can have my assistant book us somewhere quiet - out of town, and we can leave tomorrow night and come back Monday?"

"I'll see what's going on with the club but It shouldn't be a problem babe. A weekend buried deep inside of you sounds pretty irresistible to me."

Her cheeks swept pink with blush as she playfully hit his stomach. Laughing, he leaned down to capture her lips, placing his free hand on her cheek to pull her face closer to his. A weekend away was exactly what they needed. They needed time to mend. Time to just be together and act natural. When it was just the two of them, everything was so right. It was their time apart that complicated everything. She'd gotten so much information about everything today but it didn't seem to affect her. All that mattered was that he was with would be no interruptions on this trip, just him and her, completely immersed in one another.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi Guys, I seriously want to thank everyone for sticking with this story even though I've been slacking. I know this is a shorter chapter and it's basically a filler before everything takes a turn. I'm working on Chapter 13 as we speak and I hope to have that up by tomorrow if not then thursday!

Let me know what you think and if you haven't already please check out Maple Hill Chapter 5. :)

* * *

1:42AM.

The digital clock blinked on the glass nightstand. The red numbers mirrored onto the top. Her eyes shifting between the clock and the door of the hotel room as she lay in the center of the large king bed. She'd been there since 4. She and Charlotte had unpacked all of her bags and had some lunch before she sent Charlotte back to Charming to give Jax the key to the room.

He said he had some things to take care of before he could leave - Club business - but he promised he'd be there by 9. She'd ordered room service for dinner. The whole room lit by candlelight and roses. 9 o'clock had since come and gone and still no Jax. A sense of worry came over her. What if something had gone wrong? He'd been shot at just recently. What if this time he hadn't been wearing his vest?

She tried calling his phone once more but got no answer. Placing the phone down on the nightstand, she laid back on the bed, staring blankly at clock until the blinking lights put her to sleep. It was all she could do. It's not like she could call anyone else to see if he was okay. This was the part of this relationship that she hated. Being left on the dark if anything was to go wrong.

3:26AM.

The warm sensation of a body pressing against her caused her to stir. Tilting her head to the side, she felt the stubble of facial hair scratching against her skin. Rubbing her eyes, Leila turned around to see Jax wrapped around her. His arms thrown around her waist, pulling her body into his large figure. The smell of cologne and leather encompassing her. His leg resting in between hers. He looked peaceful in that moment but lines of stress were drawn across his face. The night hadn't been a good one for him but she couldn't be more relieved that he was here safely.

"I'm so sorry, babe"

"Shh."

She hushed, turning to face him, her hands pressed against the harsh stubble of his cheeks as she kissed his lips. You could feel the tension leaving his body as he wrapped his arms tighter around her small waist, pulling her body harder against him in a hug. She could feel his need for comfort. His whole body was tight, still on guard and ready - scared in a way - until she wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers twirling around his long blonde hair.

"You're here now." Leila whispered against his ear as he buried his face into her neck. "You're okay. That's all that matters."

Jax nodded gratefully against her, pressing soft kisses along her bare shoulder. She closed her eyes, running her fingertips up and down his back lightly until she felt his breathing steady to put him to sleep. Smiling, slightly proud of herself for knowing just how to relax him. Resting her head in the crook of his neck, she kept her arms wrapped around him, closing her eyes to finally get some rest.

* * *

"Good morning"

Jax breathed against the velvet skin of her back, feeling her rouse as her eyes fluttered open, leaning over her from behind. His fingertips running slowly, smoothly, up the curve of her body, from the tip of her thighs, down the dip of her waist, up the the side of her breast. She bit her lip. The pressure turning her pale pink lips red, but only for a moment before his lips captured hers. His hand making its way to her cheek, stroking it with his thumb as his fingers rested in her feathery hair.

"Good morning."

Leila whispered, her eyes slightly redden from the mostly sleepless night. Guilt came over him for being the cause of her worry, but this weekend he was hers. Just her and him in their own little world. He'd make it all up to her. His hand slid down to the side of her neck, brushing his thumb lightly as she looked up at him with that beautiful smile he'd fallen in love with years and years ago.

His head lowered to rest against hers. She lifted her lips to meet his, kissing him gently. She would be the death of him. If there ever was a weakness within him, she was it. His fingertips slide down through her hair, running through the silky strands slowly as he returned the kiss. Her lips were addicting. He'd spent years wondering what they felt like and now he had them to himself.

Leila pulled away slowly, her smile never faltering as she rested her head on his shoulder, looking up at him. Her eyes examined his face, every line, every section, looking for any sort of cut or bruise but upon not finding any, her body eased up. His arm wrapped around her, as his fingers twirled through her hair.

"You hungry babe? We could get some breakfast."

His lips curled into a smirk as his hand ran down her body, fingertips grazing between her thighs. "I got all i can eat right here."

"Jax!" She laughed, tapping his chest lightly, "Lets go get breakfast, we have all the time in the world for that."

"Fine, let's go get some breakfast, babe."

She nodded, getting up slowly and making her way towards the bathroom. His eyes roamed her body. The way her hips swayed as she walked. The contrast of her tan skin to her white silk shorts and tank. The way her long blonde hair, hung low in messy waves. It was the most beautiful view. He'd seen it before, early mornings, but each time he'd appreciate it more than the last. She was his, despite everything she'd found out about him. He had the most beautiful woman in the world. All to himself. It wasn't anything he would take for granted.

He threw on a pair of clean jeans and a blue flannel, sweeping his long hair back behind his ears before taking a cigarette out of the pocket of his cut and walked out onto the balcony to smoke. The pressed his lips around the stick while he took in the scenery. The courtyard of the hotel had a fresh cut lawn, bushes of flowers placed around. He could see the ocean from their suite. The sound of waves crashing along the waterfront as kids and families played in the sand. It was peaceful. Just what he wanted. Although, aside from getting food, he hoped most of their time would be spent inside.

Small arms wrapped around him from behind, before he felt soft flutters of kisses along his back. Jax turned, wrapping his arms around Leila's neck before lowering his head to kiss her lips. She'd done her hair and makeup, but only lightly, leaving it as natural as possible just how he liked it.

"You look beautiful babe, ready to go?"

"Definitely. " she nodded."I'm so hungry!"

"I mean, like I said, I could give you something to eat right here."

He smirked suggestively, taking her small hand placing it into the front of his jeans to cover his groin. Her cheeks turned red in a blush but her eyes screamed in excitement. Her coyness was the biggest turn on. So innocent in the eyes of the public but a goddess in the bedroom. His breath hitched as she wrapped her hand around the hardening member before biting her lip playfully and pulling her hand away to grab her purse and wait for him to regain himself at the door.

* * *

The restaurant was quiet. Different from the diners in Charming. This place was high class. Two floors and Leila preferred the balcony seating overlooking the water. He could see the differences in their lives in moments like this. She was clearly comfortable in expensive places where people waited on you hand and foot just because you were rich enough to be in there. She didn't seem to notice though. Didn't seem to care that she was with someone who didn't deserve her. She seemed happy and that's all that mattered.

Looking down at the menu, Jax scrunched his face at all the different names of the food. All he wanted was some eggs and bacon, what the hell was all this? Leila must have sensed his confusion when her giggle caught his attention. Her eyes adoring on his stumped face. She smiled and folded her arms across her chest, leaning onto the table closer to him.

"Can't decide what you want?"

"What the hell is an Omelette a la Greque?"

She laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "What is it you want babe?"

"Just some eggs, toast, and bacon."

"Then just order eggs, toast and bacon."

"Do they have that? This whole menu is in a different language."

"They'll make anything you tell them to make."

She smiled again, leaning back in her seat as she overlooked the menu again. Jax smirked big, closing the menu and leaning back in his seat. Anything he wanted? This could work for him.

"I could get used to this."

"Well you should. You deserve it baby."

He laughed, and shrugged his shoulders. "Can't say that i do, but I'm glad you think so."

They put in their orders once the waiter came and Jax handed him the menus, noticing him looking at Leila a little too closely. He raised his eyebrow and narrowed his eyes, clearing his throat to catch the guys attention. The waiter caught Jax's eyes before lowering his to the ground and heading back down the stairs.

Leila who had noticed the entire interaction, laughed lightly under her breath causing Jax to ease slightly . Clearly she was amused by this but back home if anyone was caught staring at his old lady, the club would have something to say about it. He watched her turn her gaze to look out at the water. Short wisps of hair blowing against her face as the ocean breeze hit them. He smiled to himself, knowing she had no interest in anyone else. Was his jealousy getting the best of him?

He felt inferior when he was with her. Knowing all the men that would be better matches for her. He knew these rich girls had a thing for bad boys. He prided himself on how many LA types he'd fucked, but with Leila - he cared about what she deserved. He wanted to be better for her. To be that man she didn't need to sneak around with. To be someone she could proudly walk hand in hand with down the street or take to these appearances.

"Hey."

Her voice was heard, breaking him of the thoughts that kept echoing in the back of his mind. His eyes lifted to meet hers and her smile always seemed to erase all doubt. Knowing that her smile was for him and him alone, brought a sense of peace to him.

"This weekend isn't about you overthinking."

She smirked, leaning forward against the table, closing some distance between them. Her fingertips ran up his arm, brushing it gently. Goosebumps started to form along the trail of her touch.

"Oh yeah?" He smirked, biting the corner of his lower lip. "What is it about then?"

Leila opened her mouth to speak when the waiter came back with a few others to bring them their plates and juice. She looked up at the waiter with a smile.

"Thank you."

"Anything for you Ms. Heaton." He smiled back excitedly.

Her eyes widened, but only momentarily before smiling at him and lowering her gaze to her food. This guy knew her. Shit. This was not supposed to happen. The last thing she needed was to be recognized. Biting her bottom lip, her eyes lifted to meet Jax's worried gaze. His hand reached across the table for her own. The feel of his touch bringing down her panic.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." She nodded weakly. " I just wasn't expecting anyone here to recognize me."

"It's alright, babe. Just try to enjoy yourself this weekend. You've been stressed enough."

"Speaking of - where were you last night?"

Her eyes locked on his and he took a deep breath, shrugging his shoulders. "Had some club business to take care of with the Mayans."

"Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah babe, everything's good. But no club talk. Just me, you, and an empty hotel room."

She laughed lightly biting her bottom lip. Just him, her, and an empty hotel room. Sounded exactly like the vacation they needed.


	13. Chapter 13

"Mmm, is it already time to go?"

Her groggy voice causing his eyes to open slowly, letting the morning sun in. A smile came across his face, much like every morning that he got to wake up with her. With one swift movement, he turned her over, bringing her closer to him.

"Not if you don't want to."

Jax smirked. The deepness in his voice going right through her. She pressed further against him, digging her head into his neck. Her soft breath against the bare skin of his neck giving him goosebumps all over.

"You know we can't."

He felt her whisper, the silkiness of her lips moving against him. Although he desperately wished they could, he knew they both had to get back to business in Charming. The club needed him now more than ever. He was lucky they even gave him this weekend and he could only assume her father had events lined up for her too. Sighing heavily under his breath, he wrapped his arms around her tightly, the feel of her bare body against his bringing comfort.

"I know. Wishful thinking, babe. You all packed?"

"I am baby. I packed your things too."

He smiled as she climbed off the bed and walked over to the clothes she'd neatly laid out the day before. He watched intently as she slipped on her white lace panties in perfect contrast to those long tan legs before she pulled up her shorts and a loose hanging tank top. All he wanted to do was rip everything off of her again, but she looked so primped and proper, even on her off days, with bed head and no makeup. She looked untouchable.

A half hour later she had done her makeup, he had loaded up his bike and her car, and they were ready to go, putting an end to their first of many getaways. After checking out, Leila smiled approaching Jax outside of the lobby doors. He was leaning on his bike, cigarette in his mouth as the wind blew his long blonde hair back. The whole look was so beautifully iconic. Biting her lower lip, she wrapped her arms around his neck to give him a long hug. She loved her bad ass biker boyfriend. Regardless what anyone thought of the "unlikely pair." The feel of his strong arms around her slender torso only confirming the feelings.

* * *

The two had parted ways at the Charming border. Jax had gone his way towards the clubhouse while Leila headed towards the other side of town. bikes lined up at the TM lot let Jax know that everyone was there. It was time for business. As much as he wanted to prolong his vacation with Leila, all fun and games had come to an end. He pulled his bike into his usual spot next to Clay's, taking his helmet off and resting it on the handlebars before heading inside.

The group of leather clad men scattered about turned to look at him, all smirking with a knowing look. Their vice president had a glow to him and a smile he couldn't wipe off his face. They all greeted him individually, clearly even this early in the morning they had a few drinks in them.

"Jackie-boy! Good to have you back lad."

"Glad to know at least one of us was gettin' ass!"

In the midst of a few questions, Clay's voice filled the room, his eyes locked on the young blondes'. "Chapel."

The room went quiet as the men stepped aside to give him room. With a sigh, Jax looked at Clay as he followed him in, shutting the large doors behind him. The older man took a seat at the head of the table, leaning back in his chair with a stern look on his face as he watched the VP.

"How was your trip?" The snarky tone, prominent in his voice.

Jax raised an eyebrow, looking down at his stepfather, amused but not surprised by his attitude, "Fine."

"I need to know where your priorities are, son, I need to know that you ain't gonna disappear every time you run into a pair of great tits and freshly waxed pussy. Especially a politician's daughter. We got business to take care of, gotta stay under the radar. And what do you do? Go off on a weekend trip with a Heaton."

Jax could feel his lips twitching in anger. It was one thing to question his loyalty to SAMCRO but a whole other thing to talk about Leila so vulgarly. His eyes narrowed as he stepped closer to his president, leaning forward to meet him eye to eye. It took everything in him to keep from snapping his neck at that moment.

"You know my priority is this club. Everything I live and breath are for this club. But if I ever hear you talk about Leila that way again, I swear on everything that I love, I will bash those half dead hands into this table so hard, you'll never hold that gavel again."

* * *

After getting home, Leila's assistant was already at her door with her upcoming schedule. She had appearances and interviews lined up all week. With election day closing in, her father's people were going to use her as much as they could.

Today wasn't the day for that though. After shooing Charlotte away and finally unpacking everything, she took a hot much needed shower, wiping away the day's events. After pulling on a pair of shorts and wife beater, she poured herself a glass of wine when her phone beeped with a text.

She smiled seeing the message from Jax before turning around to see her father standing behind her. She screamed in fright before placing her hand on her chest to catch her breath.

"Shit dad, you scared me!"

Before she could catch herself, the back of his hand caught her cheek, knocking her back into the kitchen counter. Her side hit the corner hard, causing her to scream in pain. Her glass of wine dropping to the floor - shattering. The sting on her cheek making her eyes water.

"Couldn't just do as you were told could you?"

She could feel her cheek swelling but lifted herself to look up at him. He pulled a rolled magazine out of his jacket pocket before hitting her across the face again this time splitting her lip before throwing the paper down at her.

"I told you." he continued. "I told you to stay far away from that piece of garbage. But did you listen to your old man? No!"

Heaton closed in giving her a swift kick in the stomach before lowering himself to pull hey up by her hair. "Please." she sobbed. "Please dad, I'm sorry!"

"Now your face is splattered all the news about your "romantic weekend" with that white trash outlaw!" He pulled her hair tighter in his fist before he knocked her head off the ground and she screamed again. Her tears and pleas had no effect on him though. There was no mercy on his eyes. Leila felt blow after agonizing blow until she finally managed to blackout from the pain.

* * *

"Alvarez working with Darby just means more shit for us."

Clay began the Chapel meeting. The men around the table nodded in agreement before Bobby chipped in.

"They're going to be pushing hard to get crank into Charming."

"That ain't gonna happen."

Jax spoke up. He hated what crank had done to Wendy. To his family. Guns were one thing, having drugs in this town was another. Opie spoke up in agreement but muffled shouts were heard beyond the doors. The group got up, Clay leading the way out to find ATF storming the place again.

"On the ground now!"

One of the agents shouted before pushing Jax down on the ground with the rest of the guys. Placing his hands over his head, he looked up at the faces of the agents before they landed on Stahl. He could feel the anger rising as she approached him. A smug smirk on her face. They had nothing to hide here. Not this time. Everything was at their new warehouse, but the thought of the Feds carelessly destroying their clubhouse was enough to make all the members furious.

Stahl approached, kneeling down next to him. That hateful smirk never leaving her face as she leaned in closer. "You got your girlfriend to thank for this one."

She pretended to whisper but spoke loud enough for the rest of the men to hear. He could feel them staring daggers at him but that didn't matter. He felt like he'd gotten punched in the gut. Like the wind had been knocked out of him. Leila? Leila did this? After the weekend they had just had? There was no way. No way she could betray him.

"Stahl, we got nothing." Her partner came out from the back room. The agents started empty out but Stahl kept her eyes locked on the young VP for a moment later. She knew she got in his head. Picked at his weakness.

The guys watched as they cleared out before standing up and straightening out their clothes. They all started at Jax. A look of anger mixed with disappointment in their eyes, but he didn't know what to think. She said she was fine with this. That they would get through it together. That she could be trusted. It was all a lie.

"What did I fucking tell you?!" Clay boomed.

"You just had to fuck with a Heaton didn't you?!" Tig pitched in.

"You thought she gave a rat's ass about you?! This was all for her dad! To get close to you to take down the club - and you let it happen!" Their president yelled out again.

"This was a set up Jackie. The trip to take you away from the club was to distract you. And it worked." Chibs spoke up, his hands on his hips as he kicked over a stool on the floor.

Everything was running through his mind. Their late night conversations. Their time spent together. The way she felt in his arms. That was all a lie. All for Heaton to take down SAMCRO. The words of his brothers rang over and over in his head.

"I'll handle it." He seethed.

"No!" Clay shook his head. "You stay away from her. We handle this!"

Jax shook his head, stepping up to Clay. "If she's a rat, I'll take care of her myself. Nobody but me touches her!"

With that the blonde left, making his way out to the line of bikes. He hopped on his before speeding off of the lot. Clay and Gemma walked outside to watch him roll out. With her arms crossed over her chest, the Queen sighed.

"I'm worried about him, baby."

"Yeah, well I'm worried about this club. His dick just got this club in more shit than it already is."


	14. Chapter 14

The smart thing to do would be to drive around for a bit to calm his nerves before he did anything rash but he couldn't. You couldn't begin to describe the betrayal he felt. Pulling to a stop in her driveway, he couldn't be bothered with hiding his bike like he'd been so accustomed too. She was a rat. This was all a distraction. All of it. He needed answers.

Jax banged on the door. His chest rising and falling rapidly with anger and adrenaline. Nobody came to answer but he knew she was home. Her car was in the driveway. He slammed his fists into the door a few more times. The obvious avoidance only getting him more riled up so he made his way into the back to find the kitchen door unlocked.

"Leila!" He shouted, seeing no sign of her as he checked the rooms on the first floor. "I know you're here!" Slowly walking upstairs he heard the water being turned off in the bathroom. He made his way down the hallways and slammed open the door, fully expecting to demand answers - but what he saw made his blood run cold.

She hadn't screamed at the door bursting open, no - she just flinched, wide eyed, like a deer in headlights, and shaking like a dog. What he saw made him sick to his stomach. All his anger towards her had disappeared. Her small frame, covered only in a towel, was covered in bruises of all sizes. Both sides of her face were black and blue. Her lip split. Her arms covered in handprints and her legs full of welts.

"Jesus Christ."

He breathed, frozen at the sight of her like this. This was because of him. Because she had been with him. He ran over, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Her moan of pain making him lighten his hold. He should've been here. Should've known she wouldn't have used him.

"Babe, I'm so sorry!"

He shook his head. tears in his eyes threatened to fall as he looked at her, observing all the marks on her beautiful body. Despite how she looked, she held herself together as best as she could. Biting her lip and wincing at the pain, she pulled away slowly.

"Was this Heaton?"

He looked at her once more as she lowered her eyes to the ground. The sound of her voice finally came out. It was weak. Heartbreaking even.

"He didn't mean it, Jax."

That was the last straw for him. Heaton had touched her for the last fucking time. She was brainwashed. Thinking she was the one who had done something wrong. He'd had enough. Jax backed away, taking one more look at her before running out.

"Jax!"

She called out, but her voice was quiet, hoarse. She couldn't even run to follow him. He heard her but he didn't care. Jeffrey Heaton was dead. Leila had been living in fear her entire life. She didn't deserve this. On top of everything, he'd even tried to set her up like a rat. She would never turn her back on him.

Vengeance was the only thing on his mind as he parked his bike in front of city hall, just in time to see Heaton walking smiling and talking to his associates. The fact that he could beat his daughter to a pulp and go on about his day like nothing happened flipped the final switch in Jax's head. Without even thinking about it, Jax bolted off of his bike and tackled Heaton to the ground, delivering blow after blow to his face before he was ripped away.

"You piece of shit! I'll fucking kill you!"

He screamed. As much as he struggled to get back onto the bleeding man on the ground, he was already tossed on the ground in handcuffs. Heaton and Jax locked eyes. The hate between both of them, felt by everyone. Heaton wiped the blood from his lip and spit onto the ground as people helped him up while Jax was shoved into the police car.

* * *

The TV was on loud and clear as the news talked about the Sons of Anarchy Member, linked to Leila Heaton, attacking Jeffrey Heaton out in the open of city hall. The tears falling from Leila's eyes only causing more pain as they fell into the still open wounds on her face. This was because of her. Jax was in jail because of her.

She knew this would come around full circle. The moment that waiter said her name, she knew they would be in the paper. Fucking hell, the article showed both of their faces clear as day. She placed her head in her hands as more tears began to fall. None of this was supposed to happen. Why couldn't she just do what she was sent back to do and finish the election then get the hell out?

She couldn't though. And truth be told, she didn't want to. Jax was the realest person she'd ever met. Despite his lifestyle and their differences. Jax wore his heart on his sleeve. He cared about her. All of her. Which was much more than she could say about anyone else in Charming. Regardless of him being a criminal, she felt safer with him than anyone else. She wasn't going to let him sit in a cell. Her father wasn't going to take this away from her to.

Headlights rolled in later that evening, the only person it could be was her father. As the front door swung open, it only confirmed her thoughts. As sore as she was, she stood up to meet him, bracing herself for what was to come. Watching him carefully, her eyes met his. There wasn't anger in them towards her, no - it was spite. There was a sense of accomplishment in his eyes that made her sick to her stomach. His nose was broken. Bruises similar to hers were on his face. Inside she smiled to herself, happy in a way that he got a taste of his own medicine.

"I'm assuming you've heard what happened?" She nodded slowly so he continued. "Here's what's going to happen. I'll have to talk about this with the press, and when I do - you're going to be behind me to confirm that he did this to you as well. The Sons are after my family and it will only further persuade people that they are a deadly force in this town that needs to be taken care of."

"And Jax?" She asked quietly.

"Don't you worry about your boyfriend. I'll have him thrown into Stockton for the rest of his life, and if I pull a few more strings, he'll get the chair way before then."

Leila felt her heart drop. There was no way that was going to happen. Jax didn't deserve any of this. Her mind traveled back to their first date. Jax's words ringing in her head. "_How do you have the ability to command so much respect from anyone you come in contact with without saying a word but deal with all this bullshit from your dad?"_ He had said. "_Everyone who talks about you speaks so highly. You have so many powerful connections in your family. You could easily ruin him. So why do you put up with it?" _She had spent her whole life defending this man because he was her father - but why? Taking a good look at the injuries on her arms and legs it hit her that she'd be better off without him. So what if he was her last living parent? What kind of a father would do this to their daughter? Now he was trying to blame it all on Jax? No.

Enough was enough. With her new found realization, she took a deep breath - radiating that confidence that Jax had so often mentioned she had, and took a step closer to her father. "That's not going to happen." She said firmly.

"Excuse me?" Heaton said, his face scrunching in confusion and anger simultaneously.

"The Sons aren't the problem with this town. You are, dad - " Before she could continue, his hand struck her again, reopening the split in her lip but instead of backing down she simply spit out the blood and continued on before he could strike again. His chest rising and falling in anger at her audacity to speak back to him.

"I wouldn't take another step closer if I were you. Here's what going to happen. I've already called Uncle David and he's agreed to come down for dinner tomorrow." She bluffed on the spot but she could easily make all of this happen. "Now when he sees this - it can go one of two ways. I can tell him the truth, plus provide pictures of previous incidents and lots of other facts I'm sure he'd be dying to know OR I can tell him that I got into a terrible car accident and that everything is fine. I'm sure you prefer the latter so what happens is up to you."

Leila watched as Jeffrey froze in fear. His career was ruined, his wealth would be gone, he'll he'd be in Stockton himself. She could see his thoughts running a mile a minute through his eyes. As angry as he was, he knew now that he was no longer in control her.

With that she smirked, "I know what SAMCRO does, and what they stand for. I'll guarantee your re-election and make an agreement between the two of you so that you do not get in each other's way. You turn your head when anything happens with the club, and they agree to keep it out of Charming - much like they already have. That includes the sheriff's department. Of course I'll set up a meeting with you to talk logistics, I'm sure they'll pay for your services. And as for Jax? He receives a pardon and gets taken out tonight."

"There's no way you'll get away with any of this." He seethed, his teeth clenched tightly but he knew he had no choice.

"On the contrary dad. I've put up with your shit for over 20 years. I've watched you beat Mom to a pulp and I myself wondered why she never said anything. She was blindly in love with you - willing to stick it out through anything. I have that with Jax, but he would never put me or anyone he loves in danger like you do. He's a better man than you. And you know - if I so much as step out in public and mention your name in regards to my injuries - you're through. Now you go get Jax out - I'll have some business to discuss with the club."

* * *

All the confidence Leila had had during her conversation with her father had begun to dwindle on her drive to the Sons of Anarchy Clubhouse. Sure, she could threaten her father - but who was she to make deals on behalf of the club. Truth be told, she didn't even think they liked her. Well they didn't - clearly since now they thought she was responsible for the earlier raid. She could even be driving to her death. This is for Jax - she kept telling herself. For the peace between the two families. It's what's right. They'll hear her out.

After pulling into the lot, she adjusted her jeans and oversized glasses so nobody would recognize her swollen face, slowly made her way towards the door. She could feel her heart pounding faster by the minute. Her hand reached out slowly, pushing the door open and taking a step in when all eyes of the every so dangerous looking men turned towards her. She felt her breath catch in her throat and all she wanted to do was run back to her car and pretend this never happened, but it was too late for that. She couldn't show any fear. Just like she had been trained to do, she took a deep breath and took a step in further.

"Well look what the cat dragged in.."

The crazy eyed man spoke up first. He got up off of his stool by the bar and walked up to Leila, walking around her as his eyes wandered her body. Leila didn't flinch, no - she simply took another step forward and cleared her throat.

"I'm here to talk. I think you'll like what i have to say."

"You got a death wish or somethin' sweetheart. We just got raided by the ATF and now or VP's in jail because of you. The fuck you think we wanna hear anything you have to say."

The same man spoke again. The Sergeant at arms badge on his cut, made him slightly more intimidating than the rest but she'd dealt with worse. Slowly removing her sunglasses, she watched their expressions change from surprise to horror than interest.

"Jax will be out shortly. This has to do with my father. Jeffrey Heaton."

"Heaton did this to you?" The overweight man with crazy curls spoke up.

"Is there anywhere we can talk privately?"

She asked, ignoring the question but knowing she had their attention. An older white haired man with an ice cold glare and a President's patch stood up. This was Clay, Jax's stepfather.

"Chapel."

He commanded and the men started pouring into the leather doored room with a large table in the center. Clay motioned her inside, offering her the only empty seat which she assumed was Jax's. Kindly accepting, she say down and looked up to see she had they fill attention with expectant eyes. She held her head high, and sat up a bit straighter before speaking.

"I'm sure you're all aware of my family ties on my mother's side." She looked around at the nodding heads. "Well, none of them like my father. That's why he always flaunted my mother and I. He needed us. Without us, he wouldn't have the support he has today. He knows that. For years he kept us in line, would beat my mother senseless. Cheated on her while she lay on her deathbed. After she passed, he would take his anger out on me. Made sure nothing was done without him knowing so nothing could hurt his career. It was his way of making us think we had no way out. When I went away for school - it was a relief, a chance to a new beginning until he called me back down."

The door opened and Jax came in, all eyes turned to him before he locked eyes with her. He was confused but she could see the hurt and regret in his eyes as he looked at her. "What's going on here?"

"Have a seat, son." Bobby answered. "Leila has something she wants to offer us."

Leila stood slowly, moving out of his seat as he made his way over. Placing a hand on her lower back, he pulled her down onto his lap, wrapping an arm around her to hold her close to him. She felt his lips press against her shoulder lightly.

"What's this about?" He whispered against her shoulder and she smiled softly before turning her attention back to the table.

"I knew nothing about the raid today. My father came to my house earlier and we got into it about Jax and I dating. I had no idea what he was planning to do. Hell, I was knocked out cold for an hour. Jax came and found me when i was getting it off the shower and immediately went after my dad."

They turned to look at Jax, who lowered his eyes to the table only confirming what she was saying. She slid her hand down to his, lacing their fingers together before she looked back at everyone.

"After all that happened, my father came back and wanted me to blame my bruises on Jax. Say that he beat me then went after him. He said he'd do anything to have him get the chair. I couldn't let him get away with it so i threatened to tell my uncle everything."

"So what's this got to do with us?" Clay asked, leaning forward in his seat, resting his hands on the table.

"Here's where you come in. I said I'd guarantee his win in the election if he comes to an agreement with the club. He turns his head when anything happens with the you - pardons any incidents that may get you thrown in jail, that includes with the sheriff's department too, and you agree to keep any business out of Charming. Kind of like the deal you have with Unser."

Everyone at the table was wide eyed at her plan. Jax looked at her. He was nervous but extremely turned on at her ability to handle these situations. Commanding attention from everyone she met, regardless out scared she was.

"How do we know he'll stand by his deal?" Bobby asked.

"I have pictures upon pictures of what he's done to my mother and I. One call to my uncle and I'll ruin him. He'll be spending the rest of his life in jail. He has a lot to lose."

"I love you so much, babe. Are you sure about this?"

"Positive." She nodded. "I've put up with a lot of shit from my father. When he threatened you - I couldn't take it anymore. I'll set up a meeting between Clay, Jax, and my father. You can talk everything over. You guys talk it over."


	15. Chapter 15

"What're you thinkin' man?" Tig turned to Clay, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"How do we know we can trust her? That this isn't some set up with Heaton?" Piney asked from across the table.

"I think we should trust her." Juice pitched in, causing Jax to turn his head and glare at him. As grateful as he was to have someone other than himself back her up, Juice seemed to have a liking towards her that Jax wasn't quite happy with.

"I agree." Opie spoke up. "Look what Heaton did to her, and she did have Jax released which wouldn't have been easy considering he assaulted Heaton."

"Look, Clay. Leila's my old lady, I trust her - if we have Heaton on our payroll, it would save us a lot of time and money." Jax offered. His eyes pleading with his stepfather.

"Kid's got a point." Bobby agreed. "We could get a lot more done with her on our side."

"We'll take a vote." He finally spoke up. "Yay."

"Yay"

"Yay"

"Yay"

"Nay"

"Yay"

"Yay"

"Nay"

"Majority vote - we meet with Heaton. Go bring your old lady in."

Jax stood up, giving an appreciating nod to his brothers before walking out the door where Gemma was cleaning some of the cuts on Leila's face by the bar. Seeing as his mother usually hated outsiders, it was refreshing to see them getting along. They both looked over as he approached, Leila jumping off the stool to walk closer towards him.

"Vote went through babe."

She smiled brightly through the pain, causing him to smile. They were all wrong about her. She was one tough woman. Thinking of this all on her own. Finally standing up to her father - not for herself but for him. He was stupid for believing Stahl. Stupid for thinking she was using him. She loved him just like he loved her. When he was President, she'd be the old lady by his side. A smart, strong, powerful woman, just like his mother has been.

"Come on, they want to talk to you."

With a nod, he placed his hand on her lower back as she walked back into the room. Looking back at his mother, he could see a proud approving smirk from her. They took their places at the table again. Jax in his seat with Leila on his lap. Again, no nerves coming from her, just a straight face.

"Okay." Clay spoke up, looking at the battered young woman on his stepson's lap. "Vote went through. We'll agree to meet with your father, with you present, and come to an agreement of sorts." She nodded in understanding but Clay's face turned to stone, sending shivers right through her. "But if we find out that this is any sort of set up, or he backs out on his end. You'll be the one we come after."

Jax felt her stiffen under his arm and tightened his hold on her for comfort. As much as he hated that Clay was threatening her, he knew it had to be done. Leila had earned most of their trust, but club business was club business, she needed to know the consequences. With a nod, Leila smiled softly looking around the table.

"That won't be an issue. I'll let my father know and set up a meeting time."

"As for now, we'll have the prospect follow you around." Jax said, "I'm not taking the risk that he won't come after you again."

"Jax, that's not necessary."

"It's also not up for discussion, babe."

She couldn't say she liked his tone but for the sake of not arguing in front of the club she nodded. "Who's the prospect?"

"Half Sack."

"Right here!" Kip mentioned from a corner seat in the back of the room.

"Kip?"

"You know him?" Jax raised his eyebrow, shooting the young kid a look causing him to lower his eyes.

"Yeah, he took care of my car when I came in for maintenance."

"Yeah, well he'll be your personal detail."

"Fuuun."

Clay banged the gavel once more, signalling that the meeting was over. As the members poured out, Jax took her hand walking out of the room, with their fingers laced together, he smiled down at her. His smile beaming with pride at how impressive she was. Gently placing a hand on her cheek, she smiled, leaning into it.

"I love you" He whispered before his lips met hers.

Her hands made their way to his cheek, kissing him a little deeper before whispering back against his lips. "I love you babe."

"Now once you're all healed up, how 'bout we get you a crow huh?"

"What's a crow?"

"You're my old lady babe, gotta have my crow tatted on you."

She cocked her head to the side and raised her eyebrow. "A tattoo?"

"Yup, all old ladies have their old man's crow on them."

"Well Jesus, way to claim property huh?"

He laughed, leaning back against the bar, pressing her up against him. "Awh, come on - don't think of it that way." His hand lifted her shirt slightly, grazing his fingertips against the skin of her hip. "I'll have your name on me anywhere you like too."

Biting her lower lip, she smiled, looking down at his hand as it caressed her skin. "Well that's pretty romantic then."

"Come on, Let's get you home safe."

* * *

With Jax by her side, Leila felt invincible. It didn't matter that at this very moment she was entering a room in a creepy restaurant with the president and vice president of a deadly MC to blackmail her father. She should have doubts about this. Not many people would do this, but it was time to end this. End the terror and abuse that Jeffrey Heaton had brought into her and her mother's life.

Chewing on the inside of her cheek, she was beginning to feel the stock to get stomach. What kind of deal was she about to make. She didn't know anyone in the club but Jax and a few of the younger men. Sure, they seemed innocent and all but these men _were _in fact criminals. They did break the law quite often, but upon catching the angry snarl on her father's face, she knew she'd rather back up criminals in leather vests than a criminal in a nice suit.

Clay and Heaton took a seat across from each other leaving Leila to sit next to her father and Jax to sit next to his. Neither had missed hostility radiating from the two older men, but none the less they were here to see this out. The restaurant they'd chosen was about a mile out of Charming quiet with fun lights. It was empty other than the four of them. The rest of the staff was escorted out for privacy throughout this meeting. Last thing Heaton's career needed was him being seen with these low lifes.

"So we heard you have some kind of business arrangement you needed to discuss with us. A change of heart for our club." Clay began and Jeffrey narrowed his eyes in anger and disgust. "Awh, cheer up partner. We'll be working pretty closely, can't start off on a bad note."

Leila could see the veins protruding from his forehead and his nostrils flaring but all he did was crack a smirk and lean forward with his hands cupped on the table in front of himself. He didn't have much to say since Leila had already laid it all out there for him the previous night but he didn't know how to take it. The man had been in power for so long that he didn't know what being powerless actually felt like. But Leila knew. She had been powerless for so long. Now their roles were reversed and she felt no mercy.

"What do you want?"

"Your word on what your daughter promised us."

Heaton lowered his head before his eyes peaked over at Leila. She could feel the bitter wrath of his hate towards her but she kept her face stone cold. He looked back at Clay and took a deep breath. "Lay it all out, I'll see what I can do."

"What you're going to do is keep your word on all of it."

Jax jumped in and Leila watched carefully. His mannerisms, his tone, his whole being was different while on the job. It was scary really - this hardened exterior he put on. It was a side of him she hadn't seen before. The focus in his eyes. The drive behind his demeanor. It may have been for his hate of Heaton or it may just be the way he was when he was on club business. The only thing bringing her peace was that he would never hurt her which was more than she could say for her father.

"You turn and your lap dogs at the sheriff's department back off of my club. You turn your head when you hear or see anything and if one of our guys happens to get thrown in Jail - he's to be released as soon as possible. No charges pressed. No more feds."

You could hear Heaton's heavy, heated breathing as he listened to Clay. "And in return?"

"In return, we'll keep all club business outside of county lines. Leila here gets you re-elected, you look like a hero for ending the crime going on in this county."

"And if I don't follow through."

With a sly smirk, Clay's eyes flashed dark. The wrinkles on his aged face moving with his evil laugh sending shivers down Leila's spine. "Well first, we all have some fun with your beautiful daughter." Her eyes widened and shot to Jax who had tensed up but kept a straight face. "Then we come after you. Leila's pictures of her looking like this are thrown into the public, your career is ruined, you get locked up and beaten to death in your cell. Trust me Heaton, we go way back - this is not a deal you'd want to back out of."

Heaton looked at Leila once more before hanging his head and nodding. She the threat of her being raped by the club wasn't ideal by any means but her threat against her father to prevent that was much greater and he knew that. "Alright." Was all he managed to say and with that, both parties stood. Clay and Jeffrey shook hands. One more pleased than the other.

Before making their way outside, Heaton grabbed his daughter's hand and yanked her back as the two leather clad men walked out. "You happy now? This is what you wanted right?"

Leila looked at her father, pulling her hand away from him. "I won't be happy until you're miserable and lying on your deathbed with nobody around you. Keep your word and I'll keep mine."

* * *

The hot water hitting her skin burned slightly as it washed the day away. As stressful as it had been, she couldn't say she regretted doing it. It would make everyone's life easier if her father just stayed far away from everyone, especially her. As strange as it seemed, she felt 1000% safer with the club than her father, even though they did threaten to rape and kill her if her dad backed out. All it all she finally felt free. Free from the chains that her father held her in for so long. She was able to be her own person with her own confidence. She did owe all of this to Jax.

Wiping the fog off of the mirror, Leila examined her body once more, wincing at all the black and blue marks left all over. With coming back from church soon, the last thing she needed was for him to see this. Her face was bad enough as it was but he hadn't seen her unclothed yet. After carefully towel drying her hair, she walked out into her closet to pull on her panties and shorts along with a loose cotton tank top and her fluffy cotton robe before walking downstairs to the kitchen to make tea.

Her doorbell rang and she froze for a moment thinking it was Jeff but he never rang the doorbell. Cautiously making her way to her front entrance, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest before she approached the door to see that it was Gemma Teller. Biting her lip, she opened it slowly, leaning against the door frame.

"Gemma?"

"Jesus Christ, you look worse than you did yesterday."

"Makeup plays a factor in all of this."

"Has Jax seen this?"

Leila nodded softly, not proud of it. Moving out of the way, she let Gemma enter and watched as the older woman looked around for a moment before she turned her attention back to her. "Nice place you got here."

"Thank you. Gemma - was there a reason you stopped by?"

"Yeah, I guess I should start with that huh?" She looked down at Leila and her usually intimidating glare eased into a smile. "I heard what you did for the club. It took a lot of weight off on what their going through right now and well - I just wanted to say thank you."

"It's not a problem," Leila's lips lifted into a small smile. "I couldn't let him put all of this on Jax."

"Well I'm glad. And I also want to welcome you into the family. You're the VP's old lady, honey - that's a big deal on its own." Gemma opened her arms to bring the younger woman in for a warm hug which Leila gratefully accepted. Gemma Teller was the ultimate mama bear. Fierce when she needed to be and warm and kindhearted at the same time. She was definitely the person Leila needed by her side.

"You let me know if you ever need anything, okay baby?"

"Thank you Gemma, it means a lot." Leila nodded following the older woman to her door. "Hey Gemma? Clay had said something about all the guys… having their way with me if my dad doesn't follow through.."

The queen's face turned serious and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Listen baby, you stay loyal to the club and the club is loyal to you. If you rat then you're dealt with. That goes for everyone inside and outside of the club."

With another grateful nod, Leila let Gemma go about her way. She was in this now. An insider into the world of the MC. If her loyalty to Jax meant she was loyal to the club then so be it. She got a greater sense of family from them than anyone else in her life. This wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

**A/N : Hope you guys are enjoying this story!**

**I have a quick question - has anyone read That was then, this is now? Would anyone like a prequel?**

**My writing style has changed so much since I wrote my first story on there and I'm still in love with the characters but I'm not sure how many people are interested in a Kozik story now that the shows over.**

**OR I could rearrange that story to make an AU about Jax instead of Kozik? Let me know.**

**I always have so many ideas going on about writing but I want to make sure you guys are interested!**


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys, don't forget to check out Young Wild Souls and let me know what you think!

* * *

"Good Morning, beautiful."

He whispered softly in her ear as his lips traced along the edge of it. It felt so good to not have to run out of here at the break of dawn. To be able to see her in the morning for a little more than just a sleepy goodbye. His fingertips caressed her arm, sliding up and down slowly as he admired her silky skin under his touch. Her face was finally starting to get better. The dark bruises fading and the scraps scabbing over. He was still so mad at himself for letting this happen to her. He had promised to never let him touch her again and he'd failed miserably.

She stirred in his arms. Her eyes opening slowly and when they met his, she smiled brightly. Even in the darkest situations her smile would make everything better. He could tell it hurt her to smile by the way she squinted her eyes in pain but it never faltered. All of this had ended. The abuse. The secrecy. It was all over. He placed his hand on her cheek gently as he leaned over to give her a kiss.

"Good morning." She mumbled against his lips in that adorable morning voice.

He pulled her closer, kissing her again. Her lips returning the favor, running her fingertips through his hair. "I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you for this babe."

"Just don't go away." She whispered against his lips.

"Never."

He kissed her again and she pulled him in deeper, her tanned legs wrapping around him. His tongue made his way between her parted lips and danced around with hers. Leila's hands ran down his body slowly before her fingertips curled into the band of his boxers, tugging them off of him. Smirking against her lips, Jax ran his hands up her body pulling her tank top over her head. The need to feel her bare skin on his was intense. His lips left hers, making their way down her neck to her breast before capturing her throbbing nipple between his lips. He sucked it gently before flicking his tongue against it, looking up to see her moan blissfully. He bit it softly before sliding his hand down the curve of her side to her panties to pull them down.

Jax trailed his tongue down her flat stomach and brushed it against her clit as he spread her legs apart to get a better view. She was so beautiful. All of her was. There wasn't a single thing about this woman that wasn't astonishing. With his eyes focused on hers, he slid his tongue down her wet slit, groaning at how good she tasted. She moaned again, only egging him on further as he slide his tongue deeper into her hot core. Moving it in and out slowly. He could feel her tighten around his tongue and leaned up slightly to slide his finger inside, curving it up slightly to rub her g-spot right where she needed most. Leila's hands quickly grabbed his body, pulling him down against her to kiss him deeply. Panting softly with each stroke as she got closer and closer to climax.

"Love me"

She whispered as she pushed his finger out and adjusted her hips under his. Without any further hesitation, he buried himself deep inside of her, letting out a low groan from the tightness. He gave her a moment to adjust before he began rocking his hips slowly. She opened her eyes slowly, looking deep into his and all logic left his body. Slowly they became entwined. Arms and legs tangled. Their hearts merged into one while their bodies moved rhythmically to the sounds of euphoric moans that filled the room. His thrusts became deeper, faster. Without control their bodies soon erupted. Each reaching their own release.

Their shaky breaths soon became steady again as he laid back with his arms wrapped around her. He could feel the quickened pace of her heartbeat and smirked to himself. He could get used to this. Morning sex was definitely a plus and she was always so ready for him. Leaning over, he kissed her head softly before she sat up.

"You wanted anything for breakfast?" She asked, holding the sheet over her chest coyly.

"Why don't we go out to the diner? We won't have to leave town anymore."

"Let me take a quick shower and we'll go."

She laughed before getting off of the bed and making her way towards the bathroom. He couldn't help but admire the view. Her perfect round ass swaying with every step. He was ready to go again in a heartbeat. He got up to follow her in but his phone rang on the nightstand. Gemma. He cleared his throat and answered the phone, holding it pressed between his ear and his shoulder while he slid his boxers on.

"Hey Ma."

"How's it going baby?"

"Uh, fine. Just at Leila's."

"Still coming to dinner tomorrow night? I'm picking up steaks from the German."

"Oh you know it."

"You should bring Leila. It'll be nice to have her around the family."

"I'll ask her today, Ma."

"Hey, you heard from Wendy at all? Never answers her goddamn phone."

"It's cause she knows it's you." He laughed before returning to his normal tone. "But, nah. She's supposed to be sending me the doctor bills. Haven't seen one in weeks."

"I'll go by on my way home. I'll check in on her."

"Thanks...Grandma." He joked.

"Asshole." She chuckled on the end of the line before hanging up on him.

"Who was that?"

He heard Leila's voice, to see her leaning against the doorframe. Her hair was wet in messy waves with her towel wrapped loosely over her chest. He licked his bottom lip looking her over before putting his phone back on the nightstand to walk over to her. His large hands gripping her hips as he pulled her small body closer to his.

"Gemma. I'm going to jump in the shower while you get ready babe." He kissed her forehead before walking over to the bathroom.

* * *

The looks and stares weren't missed as Jax and Leila pulled up to the dinner on his bike. Removing her helmet, she handed it to him before adjusting her pants. This was one of the few times she got to ride his bike and this time it was in Charming. It all felt so surreal. After months and months of hiding and secret meetings, they could finally be out in the open. Jax proudly took her hand in his before leading her inside. She sat down at one of the booths and smiled at him. Regardless of all eyes being on them, she wouldn't trade this for the world.

"Can I start you off with some coffee?"

"Yes please!"

She answered and watched as the waitress filled her mug and did the same for Jax. Putting in some cream and sugar, she stirred it and took a sip. It had been a long couple of days but it was well worth it for this extra time with him. This opened up a whole new world of possibilities and with her father at her beck and call now - nothing would get in the way.

"So.. " He leaned in. "My mom's having a family dinner tomorrow night. It'll be a way for you to formally meet everyone."

Laughing lightly she nodded. "That sounds great babe. I'd love too."

"Good." He smiled wide. "I know how intimidating these men can be but they're all good guys if you get to know them."

"Well if they're anything like you, I be I could deal."

She watched him laugh. It was in his eyes, in the way his face changed in relaxed joy. She couldn't help but smile at his child-like happiness. Just being around him for a few minutes was better than a whole day of pampering at a spa. The relaxation she got from being able to be herself - full herself - was better than anything she'd ever known. It was crazy how in love she was. Never in her life did she think this would happen to her. To meet a guy so wild in nature but so pure in soul.

The ringing of his phone interrupted her thoughts. Her watched as his face went from pleasant to scrunched in confusion and anger. Uh - Oh. She tried listening in but the conversation seemed one sided with him just nodding his head. The fire behind his eyes was terrifying and after hanging up he stood up quickly, dropping a few dollar bills on the table before taking her arm to leave.

"What happened?" She asked as she struggled to keep up with him.

He thrusts a helmet at her as he strapped his on and shook his head. "That was Gemma. Wendy's in the hospital."

"What about the baby?" She asked quickly getting on and wrapping around him.

"Guess we'll find out."

His cold tone sent shivers down her spine. She didn't know why she was so concerned about a child she had no connection to but she was. She had a bad feeling about Wendy from their first encounter and she just prayed that baby made it through. With Jax speeding past every light, she held on as tightly as she could before they stopped in front of the hospital.

There was barely a pause between the bike stopping and Jax pulling her with him through the door. His long strides were much easier in his sneakers than in her heels but she could see how scared he was and did her best to keep up. Gemma greeted them at the door, followed by a few members, her face mimicking the look of worry on Jax's.

"I found these matches," Gemma started as they made their way down the hallway. "next to a bunch of her empty thumb bags."

"Hairy Dog." She heard one of them mumble.

"Shit." Clay said as they moved quicker. "Its gotta be the Nords again, dealing outta the Dog. "

"Darby got outta Chino two weeks ago." Bobby informed them.

Jax's silence was deafening. His eyes shouting the words that hadn't been spoken. He was more than pissed. Full of murderous rage. He gave her hand a squeeze, needing her comfort at a time like this and as badly as it hurt, she squeezed back, kissing the back of his shoulder as they finally reached her room.

Wendy looked half dead, lying there while the nurses examined the rest of her. A familiar face came through the door. What was her name? Sara? No it started with a T. Tara - Tara Knowles. This was Jax's ex. The one that left for medical school all those years ago. She remembered seeing the two of them together all the time around town when they were younger. Now she was back? Looking at Jax she could tell he was just as taken aback but that wasn't his focus right now.

"What the hell happened?"

"When was the last time you saw her?"

Tara folded her arms over her chest standing directly in front of Jax. She didn't miss the look of shock in Tara's face upon seeing her there but she cleared her throat and returned her eyes to Jax.

"A couple of weeks." He answered honestly. Leila could feel his hands starting to sweat as the nerves kicked in. His thumb brushing slowly along her hand with a need to feel her there.

They watched Tara take a deep breath before beginning. "Her hands and feet are full of tracks. Toxicology reports aren't back yet but it's most likely crank."

"Shit." He mumbled under his breath. He could see his chest rising and falling rapidly as he struggled to breath. He turned his head to look at Leila and she bit her lip nervously. "I should've listened to you." He shook his head, staring down at the floor.

"And the baby?" Leila stepped in, noticing Wendy's belly wasn't there anymore.

"We had to do an emergency C-Section. He's 10 weeks premature."

"Holy Shit." He looked between Leila and Gemma as Leila covered her mouth with her hand in shock.

"Come on. Sit down. I'll walk you through it."

"Just tell me." He shook his head and Gemma stepped closer to listen in.

"He's got a congenital heart defect." Jax looked at his mom once more as the words left her mouth. "and gastroschisis - a tear in his abdomen"

Leila saw his eyes begin to fill with tears but his eyes never left the ground. She squeezed his hand and he pulled her closer to him causing Tara's eyes to look between the two before taking a deep breath and continuing. "The gastro and the early birth are from the drugs but the CHD is probably…"

"The family flaw." Gemma interrupted.

"Yes, it's genetic. Either one would be serious but not life-threatening. However, the two of them together…"

Jax's eyes shifted from Tara and up at the ceiling. He knew what she meant. They all did. She didn't have to say it. Hell none of them wanted to hear this. Leila wrapped her arms around Jax and he threw his arm around her neck, tucking her into his chest as he leaned his head down in her hair. She could feel the dampening from tears he wouldn't dare shed as he squeezed her tightly.

"Dr. Namid gives him a 20 percent chance and I'm afraid that's being optimistic." She added.

"Oh my god." Leila mouthed.

"She stopped wanting to talk to us." Gemma added. "We didn't know."

"Leila tried to tell me. I went over there and she swore up and down she wasn't using again."

"She missed her last three appointments." Tara shook her head. "No one knew. Dr. Namid wants to fix his belly first. Then - if he stabilizes - he'll go in and try to repair the heart. I'm sorry Jax. I can take you to see him now."

Leila looked up at him, the fury right back in his eyes as he glanced at Wendy from the glass door of the room then went back to Tara as he followed her. "Tara, you don't have to do this. I'm sure you got other patients."

"I asked Dr. Namid if I could assist. I want to help your son." She nodded as her eyes flickered over to Leila.

"His name's Abel." Leila spoke up. Gemma's hands on her shoulder behind her as the two of them watched the interaction.

"That's a good name." Tara nodded at the two.

Jax's eyes went cold as he turned to leave. "Jax ... " Leila questioned. He couldn't leave without seeing his son.

"Jackson!" Gemma called out, trying to go after him but Clay held her back.

"Go with Tara!" He yelled behind him. "There's something I gotta do."

"Watch his back." Clay told Chibs and Bobby as he turned to Leila and Gemma.

She wasn't stupid. She'd put the pieces together as to where he was going. He needed this, but it was still wrong. He should be here with his son in his time of need. Even without the DNA test all of these emotions were real. Gemma placed her hand on her back, nudging them forward with Clay trailing behind as they followed Tara to a separate unit of the hospital.

In one of the rooms laid a tiny baby boy, covered in wires in an incubator. Leila felt her heart racing as she entered the room. The need to hold and comfort and take this baby's pain away filled every bone in her body. She saw Gemma, her eyes full of tears as her hand covered her mouth in shock. He was so little. So helpless. Her hand involuntarily reached out, trembling as it touched the glass of the incubator, this baby needed to make it. He was going to.

Leila turned to Tara. Her eyes red and watery and she took a deep breath. "Tara - I need you to research the best surgeons in the country who specialize with this."

"Dr. Namid's a great surgeon."

"That's great, but if we have 2 or 3 great ones - his chances go up."

"I know of a few who specialize in CHD and the gastro but his surgery is tomorrow there's -"

"Then you should get a hold of them now. I'll pay for everything. Flights, hotels, and double for their services. Get them here by tonight."

Tara's eyes shot between Gemma and Leila and she nodded before leaving the room. Gemma came up behind her as Leila turned around, her eyes once again fixated on the baby.

"Thank you." Gemma said softly.

"Abel's going to pull through." Leila said firmly. "He will."


	17. Chapter 17

After a pep-talk with Clay, Jax found himself back at the hospital. He couldn't bring himself to see the boy yet. No, he wasn't going to get attached to a son that might not be his or even make it. But he did want to see Wendy. She needed help. This was some serious shit. They were thinking of charging her with fetal abuse and the first thing she did was ask him to find the stash back at his house. Of course this would blow over on him if they charged her. The bitch was stupid. Crazy. What was he even thinking?

Opening the door to his home, he saw Gemma furiously cleaning. It was a habit she had whenever she was stress, scared, or nervous. This time it was all three. He felt guilty for throwing this burden on her. He should've been the one keeping an eye on Wendy. To know if she was straight. He watched as his mother threw clothes in a pile, moving quickly and swiftly like a mad-woman.

"It's almost midnight." He pointed out, finally catching her attention.

"Well this place is a goddamn pig stye." She threw her arms up motioning at the piles of clothes and other crap Wendy had managed to gather.

"Cleaning never was her strong suit."

"What're you doing here?" She asked, momentarily looking up at him before returning to cleaning.

"It's my house."

"You know what I mean. I don't want you to see it this way." She brushed some things off of a couch.

"Mom you don't have to do this"

"I just want to make it liveable. Buy you some decent carpet. Fucking cigarette burns everywhere."

"Mom.." He tried catching her attention.

"Get you outta that dorm, back home with your son."

"Mom, goddamn it stop cleaning!" He grabbed her arm to move her away. "He's not going to make it."

"What're you talking about? What happened?"

"He was born with half a stomach and a hole in his heart. He's gonna die!"

Before he could even register what he'd said, her hand met the side of his face in a hard slap. It's been awhile since he'd felt his mother's wrath. For a woman her age, she could still knock someone out. Looking back at her. He huffed out an irritated breath.

"Don't say that!" She screamed. "Don't you say that!" He moved his hair out of his face to look at her again. "You're one of the only people this boy's got! You don't believe he's gonna make it? You might as well go down there and kill him yourself!"

She walked out the room, taking a seat at the kitchen table to light a cigarette. Jax followed closely behind her, leaning his arm on the threshold as his head hung low. "I'm sorry." She spoke up again. You gotta go see him Jax."

"I can't."

"Why? Cause it'll break your heart? It's called being a father."

"For how long?!"

"Do you know who's heart was truly broken? Leila's. The moment she set eyes on that baby. A kid that ain't even hers. She coulda ran. She should've been the one to run, but no. Instead she sucked it up and had Tara call in specialists from around the country fly in tonight for his surgery tomorrow. Paying for everything and double the cost of their services."

His eyes widened as he looked up at his mom. Taking a seat at the table while she passed him a cigarette. "I didn't know." He lowered his eyes to the table as he took a pull.

"That girl, Jackson. She's in it for the long haul. You could see it in her eyes that she fell in love with that boy the minute she saw him. You know.." She continued. "You were born with the same heart defect your little brother had." Reaching over, she patted his chest. "You seem pretty sturdy to me."

"Where is she now?"

"She wouldn't leave the hospital. Probably still sitting there in the waiting room. The staff kicked us out around 9."

He stood up, kissing his mother's forehead, whispering a thank you before he headed out the door. This was all a lot to deal with but the last person he'd expect to step up was Leila. This woman had such a big heart for everyone. This kid wasn't hers. They didn't even know if it was his but here she was calling in help from anywhere she could to make sure he pulled through.

Entering the hospital doors for the 3rd time today, Jax made his way to the NICU to see Leila staring at a closed room door. Her eyes still shining bright despite the dark circles underneath them. She looked tired. Worn down. He couldn't blame her. She'd been here all morning for this kid while he was out getting some sort of twisted revenge. It was nobody's fault but Wendy's that she and the baby were in this position. He should've been here.

He saw Tara out of the corner of his eye but he couldn't be bothered to talk to her right now. Walking over to Leila, he kneeled down in front of her, wrapping his arms around her waist while her arms slid around his neck. His head tucked into her chest while he closed his eyes breathing in deeply. Her soft breath warming the side of his neck. Rubbing her back softly, he could feel how tired her body was but she still refused to leave.

"Thank you." He whispered, unsure of what else he could say.

* * *

With the sun coming in through the windows, Leila was already up and showered. Abel's surgery was at 7 and she didn't plan on being late. Quickly doing her make up, she let her hair down in messy waves before throwing in a white v-neck t-shirt with light wash skinny jeans and nude pointed toe heels before grabbing her purse and heading out the door. Jax was still sleeping when she left. As much as she wished he'd go with her, she couldn't rush him. She couldn't imagine how this must be for him. He'd come around on his own time. She just hoped it wouldn't be too late.

She was the first one there and made her way directly to the NICU. She spotted Tara with 4 others in scrubs. One of them being Dr. Namid. The rest being specialists called in for the surgery. She walked over to the counter, holding her hand out to meet each of them. One was Dr. Garcia, an older woman who had worked with thousands of infants with CHD from Texas. The next was Dr. Williams, an older guy who specialized in gastroschisis from Boston. The third was Dr. Robins from LA. He was one of the best neonatal surgeons in the country. They explained exactly what they had to do but her confidence in them was much greater than it was in Tara and the local surgeon. She could tell that the young brunette wasn't happy having the rest of them here since she'd made it a point to help with Abel but her ego didn't mean anything to Leila, not when this little boy's life was at stake. She gave a smile to the doctors, keeping her fingers crossed with a heavy heart as she watched them walk into the operating room.

Unable to pull her eyes away, she stood there for a couple of minutes, just staring at the door. The was no logical reason to feel this way over a child that may or may not even be Jax's. This wasn't her child either way, but yet she'd give anything to make sure he pulled through. If that test came back that Jax wasn't the father, this kid would have nobody. A drug addict mother and a nameless father. She couldn't let that happen.

"How long have you been here?"

Gemma's familiar voice called out behind her. Leila had completely lost track of time starting at that door. Turning to face Gemma, she crossed her arms, rubbing the back of them lightly. Shrugging her shoulders, she looked at the clock on the wall.

"Since 6:30."

"Jesus Christ. You get any sleep last night?"

"Not anymore than you." She nodded, acknowledging her exhausted demeanor. "His stomach surgery was at 7. I got to meet the other surgeons I had brought in. There's 3 of them."

"They any good?"

"The best from what I'm hearing."

"Come on," Gemma wrapped her arm around her. "Let me buy you a coffee. God knows you need one."

* * *

4 hours had gone by and the two women had kept their eyes on the clock. They tried to make small talk but with every hour that had gone by they became increasingly worried. Nobody had come out to talk to them. No one had given them an update. In their minds they were thinking the worse. Who wouldn't? A 20 percent chance of survival wasn't exactly giving them hope. What was the worst part about this was that she was going through this with Gemma and not Jax. He should have be here. His son needs him now more than ever. He'd called earlier to let her know he had some things to do with the club and that he would stop by later but that didn't excuse his absence. She understood loyalty to the club but this was his kid.

Footsteps coming down the hallway got both of their attention. They looked up to see Tara and one of the of Doctors and immediately stood to greet them. Gemma was introduced to Dr. Robins. He told her a little bit about his career and how the odds were looking for Abel's surgery. Looking between the two women, Tara took a deep breath.

"Abel's stomach surgery went well, but it is putting a strain on his system. Dr. Robins doesn't want to wait. He thinks we should do the heart surgery now."

"That's good right?" Leila asked looking between the two doctors. "That they're not waiting?"

"It's the best choice, yes." Dr. Robins added in.

"Okay." Leila nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Thanks" Gemma said as Dr. Robins walked away. The two walked back to the chairs but Tara interrupted.

"Can we talk?"

Gemma shot Leila a look before nodding at Tara, stepping down the hallway with her. "What is it?"

Leila watched the two walk down the hallway before pulling her phone out to dial Jax. She saw the two women bicker before Gemma pulled up the back of Tara's shirt. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw a crow tattoo on the back. Of course Tara would have Jax's crow. They were together for a while, how would she not? The question was - for someone who so desperately wanted nothing to do with the club, why would she still have it? It left a bad taste in her mouth. Only adding to the sick feeling already in her stomach.

"Hello? Hellooo? Babe?"

She heard on the other end of the phone. She'd completely forgot she'd dialed the phone. Taking a deep breath in, she cleared her throat.

"Yeah, Jax. Hi."

"What's goin' on, everything okay?"

"Uh, yeah. I called to say that Abel's stomach surgery went well. They want to start on his heart now too. They have high hopes."

"Shit babe." She heard a deep, relieved sigh over the phone. "That's good right?"

"We'll know in a few hours, Dr. Robins said chances are looking up."

"Who's Dr. Robins? I thought Tara was the one assisting?"

"Dr. Robins in the best neonatal surgeon in the country, Jax. Tara may be good, but I'm not risking it. She's in there helping along with 3 other people."

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Thank you for all of this baby. I love you."

"I love you too, Jax."

Gemma came back mumbling something under her breath. She looked pissed but there was still a satisfied smirk on her face. She knew Gemma didn't like Tara. This clearly wasn't going to be easy for her but right now, they needed to be at their best with these guys for Abel's sake.

"What was that about?"

"She has this 'better than' attitude now that she's a doctor. Bitch forgot that she was nothing more than a groupie when she got with Jax."

"She had his crow Gem. She was his old lady."

"Ten years ago, sweetheart. She left. Wanted nothing more to do with the club. You're the one who deserves that crow."

"None of this matters." Leila lowered her head, shaking it slowly. All of their priorities were so skewed right now. "Jax is going to get here as soon as he can. He's excited."

"Good. Good. That boy needs him here."

* * *

After straightening things out with Darby and dealing with another Mayan warehouse, Jax couldn't be more relieved to hear that Abel's surgeries went well. The hope in Leila's voice made him all the more excited to go and see his kid. None of this would be possible without her. He finished with the club as soon as he could and made his way to the hospital. All he wanted to do was see Abel and hug Leila. The way she stepped up to all of this only amazed him more at her kind heart.

Walking down the hallway, he ran into Tara. Her face lifted into a smile as he approached. "Is he gonna be okay?

"It looks good."

She smiled as he pulled her into a hug. His hands roamed her body, brushing against her neck softly as they pulled away from the hug slowly. Their noses meeting, their lips close to touching as they slowly let go. All of this was so familiar. 10 years. 10 years had passed and now she was back and it was like nothing had changed. He looked down at her beautiful green eyes. He wanted to close that distance between them, but he couldn't. She pulled away after noticing blood on her white hospital coat. Slowly unzipping his jacket, she saw the blood on his shirt and pulled away.

"Clean yourself up, Jax."

She whispered in disappointment and he hung his head before walking away to the men's room to wash blood off of his shirt and chest. It gave him time to gather his thoughts. What the fuck was he thinking? Just minutes ago he was praising Leila, now Tara comes into the picture and fucks with his head. No. Not this time. He had a great old lady. Someone who'd proved time and time again that she loved him. That she was good for him and the club. He couldn't. No. He wouldn't ruin that, but he couldn't deny the chemistry between him and Tara. Taking a hard look in the mirror of the fluorescent lit room, he took a deep breath. He needed to get his shit together. Leila deserved better. Abel deserved better. He needed to be better for them.

He put on a clean hospital shirt that one of the nurses gave him before he was directed to Abel's room. Looking through the window, the first thing he saw was Leila, with her seat pulled up to the incubator, her hand on it as she sang a soft lullaby to the baby. Her angelic voice echoing through the room. It was like the boy could hear her, reacting to the sound with quiet coos from inside. He entered the room, and tears instantly filled his eyes. This was his baby. His old lady. It couldn't have been more of a beautiful moment. He wiped his eyes and looked down to see Leila, her baby blue eyes, red and full of tears but one of the brightest smiles on her face that he'd ever seen. She was just as in love as he was. Standing from the chair, She wrapped her arms around him tightly, and he held her close to him. Needing her comfort as he stared down at his - no - their baby.

Gemma stepped in the room, looking approvingly at the young family. Her arms wrapped around the young couple while Clay came in the room. "He's perfect." She whispered, her arms wrapping around Clay as they looked down at the newest addition to the family. Jax nodded in agreement, taking his eyes away only for a moment to look at his mom and saw Tara standing in the window of the room. He didn't know what he'd been thinking. He had all he needed right here. This baby would have everything he'd ever want in the world. With Leila as his mother, he had no doubt he'd be well taken care of.


	18. Chapter 18

"So" Jax began, walking into the kitchen and taking a seat at the counter while he watched her make their breakfast, wearing only his t-shirt. "You're coming to my mom's for dinner tonight right?"

Leila smiled, turning to face him as she stirred the eggs in a small bowl. "I wouldn't miss it for the world babe."

He smiled, leaning his arms forward to take a better look at her. Those long legs going for miles as his shirt stopped right below her round ass. Biting his lip, he picked up a piece of paper from the counter, rolling it into a ball before throwing it her exposed butt cheek. Her giggle alone brightened up his day.

"What do you have planned until then?"

"I have a press conference later today, then I was going to stop by the hospital."

Unable to stop the smile from creeping onto his lips, he looked at her. So accomplished and held together. With the bruising gone from her face she could get back to doing interviews and publicity shoots but what drew him closer was how she had made it a priority to go to the hospital every single day. She'd stay for hours. Gemma would tell him how she'd sing to Abel and read different stories to him. It was crazy how something he thought would push her farther away only brought them that much closer.

"I love you babe. For everything you've been doing for me. For the club. For Abel.."

"Jax" she smiled, coming around the counter to stand between his legs. She hung her arms around his neck loosely as she looked up in his eyes. "I love you. With Abel, I don't know what it is but I feel connected to him. It's so strange. I may not be his mother - but I love him. SO much. It's hard to describe."

"I can't wait to bring him home, the three of us babe. We're going to be a family." Jax leaned his forehead against hers. Images of her holding Abel floating around in his head and making his cheeks hurt from how bad he was smiling. With his hands on her hips, he pulled her closer into a hug, feeling her cheeks spread into a smile of her own.

"Hey, babe… " She started nervously, pulling away from him slightly to look at his face. "What do you think about .." She paused, biting the inside of her cheek before shaking her head. "Nevermind, I don't want to overstep my bounds."

"No," He shook his head, lifting her chin to look back up at him. "Tell me."

"Where is Abel going to stay?"

Shit. This was so unexpected, none of this was ready. Abel couldn't stay with Wendy. She was going off to rehab. Nobody was at his house - not even him. The dorms were out of question. Then it hit him. He looked up at the nervous expression on her face and he realized she was offering to have him here.. with her.

"Are you?"

Her eyes widened as if she'd said something completely outrageous and he couldn't help but stare with a smirk as her cheeks reddened. He'd never seen her actually nervous before and he couldn't find it and more adorable as she started to reason nervously.

"Well.. I just... I just thought that since you stay the night here anyway... I thought - I thought you two could just move in with me..." She placed her hand over her eyes before brushing her hair out of her face. "I know. I know this isn't my place but..."

"Babe," he grabbed her hands, pulling her closer to him, "you've already done so much for me and for Abel too at this point. Are you sure this is what you want?"

She calmed down and with a firm expression, she nodded, "Yes. Wendy can't have this baby living with her - not in the position she is now."

His brows furrowed at her seriousness. She was right. There was no way Abel was ever going to know Wendy as his mother. She didn't deserve that with all she'd put him through already. And the protective mama bear mode Leila was in was sexy as fuck. To know that she was doing all of this for him and his son. With a deep breath, he nodded. A small smile creeping onto his face.

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

She smiled, shrugging her shoulders effortlessly. "You may have mentioned it once or twice."

* * *

He laughed and pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her tiny frame as he hugged her. The feel of her arms around him, have his all the courage and confidence he'd ever need. Maybe he had fucked up getting with Wendy - getting her pregnant - but God worked in mysterious ways. He was sent an angel to give him another chance.

Jax worked on a bike at the shop, hearing a bike pull into the lot, he saw Bobby come up with a paper bag in his hands.

"Got the good shit."

He announced proudly as he parked his bike. The two went inside where he dumped out his homemade muffins on the counter of the bar. They all knew how good of a baker Bobby was. These muffins were another great start to the day. Jax was the first to grab one before the men gathered around and took the rest.

"These muffins are great with tequila Bobby." Piney laughed as he took sip from his shot glass.

"Shit's addictive! Turning me into a fast bastard." Chibs yelled as he stuffed his face with another one.

"Turbinado sugar. Organic flour. No processed shit. Not that any of you give a damn."

"You put hash in 'em?" Jax spoke up as he popped open a beer.

"You know my rule. No bud before 9am."

Jax laughed, brushing him off. "I don't have that rule."

"Morning, kids! The deal with the Niners is officially closed. Spoke to LaRoy and he's giddy about his new assault rifles."

Clay was in a better mood today, handing out the envelopes of cash. Jax got his, opening up to give it a count. He couldn't be more relieved that they'd finally gotten paid. Yeah it was dirty money, but he had a family now. Abel needed clothes, diapers, hell an entire nursery. He hated what they had to do for this but it needed to be done.

"Look who it is."

Tig nodded his head at the TV and the men looked up. There was Heaton at another press conference and Leila standing right behind him, looking calm and collected as always. She smiled for the cameras and crowds of reporters but it never reached her eyes. Jax had seen her real smile, the way it lit up her entire body. She'd radiate in happiness brighter than the sun. Those people would never see that side of her.

_"What do you have to say about Leila's relationship with Son's of Anarchy member Jax Teller?"_

_"To be quite honest, I approve. We've repeatedly tried to catch them doing something illegal and as you can see, we've got nothing. They're good standing citizens as far as I'm concerned and it's time we focused our efforts elsewhere. Most of you know my daughter and know that she's got a good head on her shoulders. Anyone she deems good enough for her is good enough for me." _

_"Aren't you worried that changing direction this late in the election will hurt your changes?"_

_"Well now I didn't say my focus won't be on working against crime in Charming, but our focus won't solely be on the local MC. I think it's good for the public to see that I am just a regular guy. I make mistakes, but Leila catches me on those. She helps me see things from a different perspective. I believe our kids - this new generation - is our future, and I for one and truly proud to have a daughter who is just as involved in bettering our community as I am, not just by being a good citizen but by seeing the good in others and I feel like everyone should take a note from her on that."_

The crowd clapped as Heaton wrapped an arm around Leila, giving her a kiss on the forehead and Jax winced. He knew what Heaton was capable of. How full of shit he was. He couldn't stand to see him near her, let alone touching her in this bullshit heartfelt plea to the press. He heard Clay grunt and turned to see a satisfied smirk on the other members faces.

"Good to know he's keeping his end of the bargain." The old man huffed out as he took a pull off his beer.

"Just got an update from my city hall snitch." Juice walked in turning their attention to him. "Looks like Hale's got a warrant to search our warehouse."

Clay sighed heavily before rolling his eyes. They still had those Mexican women in the somewhere. Fucking Tig. Jax sighed and got up with Clay to make their way over. What a way to start the fucking day.

* * *

Leila finally made her way to the hospital right after the press conference. The sound of her heels clicking down the hallway catching everyone's attention but she didn't care, her only mission was to get up to that room. It was strange. There was a feeling of peace that came over her in that room. Just her and baby Abel. When the elevator finally came down, the doors opened and she saw Tara, she had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. She hadn't missed the glances that she'd thrown Jax. The way she'd make to a point to 'bump' into him. If she'd spent half that time on Abel maybe they'd be out of the by now.

"Hey," she plastered a smile on her face as the young doctor returned it.

"Hey," Tara shot her a smile, equally as fake. "I saw you at the conference this morning. You look great."

"Thanks, Tara." Leila smiled again, moving a piece of hair back behind her ear. "So, how's he doing?"

"He's good." She answered as the doors opened and both women got off on the same floor, walking towards the room. "He's doing a lot better."

"That's really good, thank you - for all you're doing for him."

"No, it's no trouble. I want to see him get better soon. How's Jax holding up."

Leila folded her arms across her chest. A small smirk on her face at the woman's obvious shift in priorities. None the less, she politely kept calm and shrugged her shoulders, looking the brunette in her eyes.

"He stays up most of the night, just wants Abel home with us, y'know?"

The look on Tara's face was priceless. Leila could tell it stung and although she hated being that way, she wasn't willing to risk Tara getting any ideas. They had put too much time and effort into this relationship for her to think she could just waltz back into his life.

The young doctor was silent the rest of the walk, showing Leila to the room before walking away. Leila took a seat by the boy, placing her hands gently into the glass and for a moment she swore he was reaching out for her. She was dying to hold him in her arms. All she wanted at this point was for him to get better. Pulling out a book from her purse, she scooted closer to him and began reading. By now she could tell he recognized the sound of her voice. She'd even gotten a few smiles. He was still so small but that smile was as heart melting as his dad's.

Gemma arrived at the hospital an hour or so later. As she approached the door to Abel's room, she could hear Leila's voice softly singing him a lullabye. The older woman peeked through the window to see her sitting close to the incubator, still looking dolled up and proper but there was always a different side of her when she was in that room with Abel. She had that motherly instinct. That look of pure love in her eyes that reminded Gemma of when she had Jax and Thomas. Though she didn't give birth to the boy himself, that woman in there was in love. Her grandson would be in good hands.

Leila looked out the window to see Gemma standing there looking at her. She walked out the room, arms folded over her chest as she approached the older woman, concern written over her face.

"Everything okay, Gem?"

When Gemma smiled, relief quickly washed over her. She never knew what to expect with the club. Anything could go wrong at any minute with the way Jax had described things and seeing as she hadn't heard of him since they left the house this morning, her worry was on high alert.

"Everything's fine baby. I came to check on Abel but I can see he's well taken care of."

Leila looked through the window at the tiny baby in the incubator and a small smile formed onto her face. "He's a fighter. That boy will be just fine."

* * *

After a long, grueling day, Jax and Leila were finally ready to go to Gemma's for dinner. They pulled into Gemma's driveway with the rest of the bikes and he waited for Leila to hop off before he did. They hung their helmets on the handlebars before Jax took her by the hand to lead her inside. He knew she was nervous since the few other times she'd been in front of the club they'd threatened her but he knew she'd proved herself. She had their approval. She was now part of this big, messy, family.

He opened the door, walking in with Leila following close behind. The guys were already gathered around the table, talking and drinking beers while Gemma and a few croweaters were in the kitchen prepping the food. The men turned their attention towards Jax and Leila, raising a glass at the young couple.

"Well if it ain't the VP and SAMCRO's guardian angel!"

Tig raised his bottle, taking a swig as the guys got up to greet the two. Jax held her hand proudly as she blushed, hugging and greeting his brothers. No other woman had gotten the entire club as smitten as Leila had. The things she'd already done for them in this short period of time was more than anyone was capable of. They'd had people in high powers on their payroll but not even they could make sure the club was off the ATF's radar like she had. His eyes wandered over to Clay, who for the first time, gave him a smile of approval. A genuine smile as his step-father, not just his president. Jax returned the smile before they took their seats.

Clay at the head of the table, Gemma on his left and Jax on his right with Leila at his side. Everyone started to fill their plates, passing the food, drinking laughing, joking around. He looked over at Leila and he could see she was genuinely having a good time. Her gorgeous smile was brighter than ever as she laughed and joked with Piney, who was the grumpiest of them all. He kissed her head and her smile made him smile, his cheeks hurting from how happy he was. Looking at Gemma, he could feel her happiness as she watched the two of them interact. This right here was perfect. There was nothing more in the world that he'd ever need other than his family, and soon his son would be part of this too.


	19. Chapter 19

"We've taken every precaution to stay out of ATF's crosshairs." Clay addressed the table. "Heaton made a public announcement that he was off our case. We don't know this guy's here for us."

"Hale flagged Bluebird as our gun warehouse." Jax spoke up. "He's pissed off we made Unser crush the case and he called in the feds. I think it's gotta be about us."

"It'd be my guess." Bobby agreed.

"We've got a garage full of 25-to-life." Tig nodded, looking at Clay.

"Any legit place we store those guns is a straight line back to us." The president retorted.

"Can't Rosen get us some storage short term?" Bobby asked.

Clay shook his head. "He's killing Bluebird man. He's setting up a dummy corp. Takes a few weeks."

Jax blew out his inhale of smoke and sighed. This was the last thing he wanted to do - be away from Leila and Abel, but it needed to be done. A few days away was a lot better than 25 years if they did somehow get caught. They'd need Leila to smooth things out with Hale over here but the guns still had to be moved.

"We got that call from Jury last week. Mayans are pressing the Devil's Tribe to pay a vig to keep running book and pussy out of Nevada. Look, maybe I do head to Indian Hills. Offer Jury some advice, he offers our AK's a safe house."

Clay turned to look at him, disagreement written all over his face but they knew this was the best option they had. "No, no, no." Juice spoke from the other end of the table. "That's a risky run, brother. Knowing Nevada's Mayan territory - no. They're still looking to settle a score from our little raid."

"The Mayans know that the Tribe's a brother club. Part of asking for that Vig is shittin' on us." Bobby chimed in. "They knew Jury would call. They're gonna be watching."

"That's what I'm saying. That's why just me and you go." Jax defended. "Under the radar. We bring guns in the same way."

"You think you can bring Jury on board?" Clay asked, interested in his idea as reserved as he was about it.

"Shit, my dad saved his ass in Tay Ninh. He owes the Tellers a chit." He looked at Clay, who was contemplating the idea. "Look man, we're not gonna go cowboy. I promise"

"Promise." Bobby laughed, mimicking crossing his heart.

"Low profile." He pointed his finger at Jax. "I don't want no wetbacks thinking we crossed the border into NV."

Jax and Bobby nodded as they stood from the table to leave. He knew Gemma would have lose her shit over this but his main concern was Leila. He hadn't been away from her since they started dating, much less now that they were out in the open. He knew she wouldn't be too happy with it. Especially now that Abel was in the picture and in the hospital, but this was one thing he needed to do for the club and she'd have to hold things down here with the baby.

They walked out to their bike's for them to head towards city hall where Leila was working on some new project for her dad's election. There was no way he was leaving without saying goodbye, but as the men mounted their bikes, a familiar black car pulled into the garage lot and Tara stepped off of it.

"Give me a minute." He nodded over at Bobby, pulling off his bag and hanging it on the handlebars.

"Yeah, I'll find you." The older man nodded and drove off the lot while Jax walked over to Tara's car.

"Everything okay?" He asked, immediately concerned about Abel.

"Yeah," She smiled at him as she stepped out of the car. "I was hoping you could help with the cutlass. She's in pretty bad shape."

Jax looked at the car, laughing at the noises the engine made. "Shit. This was your dad's car, right?"

"It was in the garage under two tons of newspapers." She laughed, following him around the car as he took a look.

"Why don't you bring it in the back. Have Lowell take a look at it."

"Okay, thanks" She nodded, before stepping in front of him, resting her arm on the windshield. "I was hoping you could give me a lift home."

Jax looked down into her eyes, her small frame was still so familiar to him. She looked so different from when he'd last set eyes on her all those years ago. She was older yeah, but she had a much more confident demeanor about her. She was still so beautiful though. Her dark hair contrasting her light green eyes as she stared down at him. Biting his lip he shook his head.

"Actually, I'm just heading out for a couple of days. Heading to city hall to say goodbye to Leila then I gotta take off. Sorry."

"Oh, okay." She lowered her eyes momentarily in disappointment before looking back up at him. "Anything come up with the baby, who should I call?"

"He's outta the woods, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just in case. Procedural stuff."

The honking of Gemma's horn caught both of their attention before Jax turned to back to look at her. "Leila's there most of the time but call her if you need anything. If you can't reach Leila, just call my mom."

"Everything okay?" Gemma pulled up next to them, her eyes shifting from Jax to Tara.

"Yeah, she's just here to get her car fixed. Actually, could you give Tara a ride home? She's got to leave the cutlass here."

"Oh that's okay. I'll just call a - "

"I'd be happy to give the good doc a ride."

Gemma's eyes narrowed at Tara and the young woman rolled her eyes in return. Gemma knew why she was really here. She hadn't missed her glances at Jax. Only an idiot would. She was here to get closer to her son and she'd be damned if she let that happen. She looked over at Jax.

"Where you going?"

"To visit uncle Jury."

"By yourself?"

"With Bobby."

"Does Clay know?"

"Relax, mom" he laughed, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "It's gonna be fine."

He didn't know why, but he instinctively placed his hand on Tara's hip, leaning in to kiss her cheek to before he left the two women alone to go to his bike and drive off.

* * *

Leila was in the large meeting room of her father's office suite with Charlotte, a few political advisors and her agent. They were so close to the finish that now was really crunch time. The last week or so had been full of 12 to 15 hour days spent planning, making appearance, and checking ratings. Every break between those she had spent at the hospital with Jax and Abel. She had made it very clear to everyone on this team that the baby was a priority.

Today was full of planning for Leila's appearance on Entertainment tonight in a few days. They used Leila for more of these non -political interviews because she was in a way a celebrity. People loved hearing about her fashion choices, her love life, her interests. She drew a younger crowd with her following being much larger than her father's. She didn't even have to talk politics in most cases, just knowing she was Jeffrey Heaton's daughter got people interested in him.

Her phone rang halfway through the meetings and she excused herself. "Hey babe," she answered after seeing Jax's name pop up on the caller ID.

"Hey baby, come downstairs."

"Everything alright?" She asked as she walked to the elevator.

"Yeah, babe just meet me down here."

She hung up the phone and waited for the elevator before walking out of the building to see Jax and Bobby packed up in their bikes. She cocked her eyebrow as she approached the two, giving Bobby a hug before wrapping her arms around Jax's neck and giving him a kiss.

"Going somewhere?"

He returned the kiss, pulling her in for more before he nodded. He placed his hand on the back of her thigh, pulling her closer to him as he gave her a hug.

"Yeah babe. I know it's short notice but I gotta head to Nevada."

"Nevada? Right now?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah," He nodded before lowering his tone. "I gotta see my uncle Jury. Hopefully we can get his to let us store our guns."

"Jesus Christ." She sighed, crossing her arms. "Jax who's going to be at the hospital with Abel? My week is swamped."

Jax lowered his eyes. She was right but this wasn't something he could back out on. "Look, babe I'm sorry. I told Tara to call you if anything happened with Abel. I need you to hold everything down for me."

"Okay." She nodded lowering her eyes.

"I need one more thing babe. There's this ATF agent whose poking around. Hale must've called him in. Can you get rid of him?"

"I'll see what I can do baby. When are you coming back?"

"In a couple of days."

"Just you two? Are you going to be okay?"

"Don't worry, darlin'. I'll take good care of him."

"Thanks, Bobby. Okay." She gave them a small smile.

"I'll call you when we get there baby. You let mom or one of the guys know if you need anything. I'll try to be back as soon as I can."

He pulled her in close again, wrapping his arms around her slim waist as she threw her arms around his neck. She breathed in the scent of his cologne, holding him as tightly as she could, not wanting to let go. She didn't want him to leave. They hadn't spent a night apart in months and now he could be in danger and never coming back. Taking a deep breath she let go of him, fixing the collar of his best and trying to prolong saying goodbye but she knew she couldn't stall for long.

"Alright." She finally nodded. "Go. But come back to me in one piece."

He smiled as he pressed his lips against hers. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jax."

She stepped back and waved at the two as they took of. The sound of their bikes soon fading into the background, she headed back inside to pull Charlotte out of the meeting to one of the offices.

"I need you to figure out everything you can on this ATF agent working with David Hale. Keep everything quiet until we know why he's here."

"Do you think it was your dad?" She asked her boss, speaking in a hushed tone.

"No. I would've heard about it. I think it's Hale. Unser appointed him deputy chief and he thinks he's running things around here."

* * *

Jax and Bobby pulled over at a gas station, Bobby went inside while Jax got a call from Clay to talk about the Tribe. He was told to tell Jury that they were patching them over, but that didn't feel right. Jury was good friends with JT. Springing a patch over on them without warning didn't sit right with him but the whole club would be making their way over soon. Least he could do was give him a warning first.

Bobby came out and Jax filled him in as they were walking towards the bikes. The older man nudged Jax, pointing towards the douche bag sitting on his bike trying to get a woman to take his picture. Jax smirked, raising an eyebrow as he approached the two.

"Here, let me do it." He smiled at the pretty blonde, taking the phone from her.

"Shit. I - I told him not to sit on your bike." She rambled nervously.

"Oh that's alright," He smiled at her, before turning his attention towards the guy sitting on his bike. "Looks like a guy who knows how to get his way. You do that to her lip?"

"Bitch has a mouth on her, ya'know." The man turned his face and shrugged.

"Sure, I get it." He nodded. "So you like Harleys, huh?"

"Yeah, they look good. But I'm way into the slant bikes. For their speed, ya'know?"

"Right, right." Jax smirked, looking over at Bobby before lifting the guys phone in front of him. "Alright, say cheese."

The guy posed on his bike and said cheese. Jax snapped the picture and smiled. "Nice." He took a closer look before handing the phone to Bobby. "Now that's before." he smiled, grabbing his helmet off of his handlebar.

"Before?" The guy asked in confusion before Jax bashed him in the face with the helmet.

"You don't ever sit on another man's bike, asshole." His expression turned serious as he watched the man lift himself slightly off of the ground. His nose bleeding profusely.

"Holy shit." The blonde girl chuckled.

"Shut up, bitch!" He yelled at his girlfriend before Bobby kicked him in the side.

"Little respect for the fairer sex." The older man warned before snapping a picture of his bloody face. "That's after."

The man groaned on the ground while Jax and Bobby climbed back up on their bikes. Jax strapped on his helmet and started his bike when the girl spoke up.

"Wait," She smiled at him, "Can I uh, get a ride?"

"Where you headed?" Jax looked up at her.

"No where special. Just anywhere away from him. Mind if I come along with you?"

"I don't know..." Jax shook his head, he looked at Bobby who shrugged his shoulders before he sighed. "Uh, fine, hop on."

The girl smiled excitedly as she climbed onto the back of his bike. "I'm Suzie."

"I'm Jax." He nodded as he waited for her to adjust herself on the bike before they pulled out of the lot.

They drove a few more hours, the girl scooting closer and closer to him. She held onto him tightly but her hands would move down lower. This wasn't right. None of this felt right. Usually, he didn't give a fuck what he did with woman, but the thought of doing anything to upset Leila made his stomach turn. Thankfully, they didn't need to interact much after they got there.

He let her get off the bike before he did too. "Just don't ask any questions, okay? I'll let them know you're with me."

"Jackson Teller!" Jury and his right hand opened the door of the clubhouse, to greet them with open arms.

"Uncle Jury!" Jax laughed, running the few feet to hug the man.

"Needles."

"Bobby Elvis."

The two others introduced themselves before they headed inside the clubhouse. The girl cleared her throat and Jax nodded his head for her to follow. He couldn't just leave her outside. Not with the Mayans prowling around. Jury introduced the two inside as MC royalty before the other men walked up to greet them and introduce themselves. Bobby made himself comfortable with Jury introducing him to some of his finest sweetbutts while Jax walked back outside to call Leila. Her phone ringing more than a few times made her nervous. Being this far away from her wasn't comforting. He knew his brothers would watch out for her but he was her Old Man. If anything would happen to her, he'd never forgive himself but all of his worry eased when he heard her voice over the phone.

"_Hey baby," _Her sweet voice coming through the other end, making him smile.

"Hey babe. We just got here." He leaned back against the wall, lighting himself a cigarette.

"_Oh good. How was the drive?"_

"Longer than usual. I hate being this far from you."

"_I'll be fine baby. Just take care of what you need to and get your ass back home to me."_

He chuckled at her tone. "Mmm, I love when you tell me what to do."

Her sexy giggle made him regret ever driving away from her at city hall. "_If only you'd listen._" She joked, before sensing the stress in his voice "_You okay?_"

"Yeah, it's just - Clay wants to patch them over. The rest of the men are headed over here now. I feel kinda shitty doin' this to Uncle Jury." He sighed, exhaling the smoke.

"_I can imagine babe. How do you think he'll take it?_"

"I think he'll be fine. It's just a fucked up thing to do. We haven't talked to him about it or anything before this." The door opened and Jury walked out to meet him. Jax sighed over the phone, knowing he couldn't stall talking to Jury before the rest of the men got there. "I gotta go babe."

"Be safe, baby. I love you. Hurry back."

"I love you, too babe. I'll try my hardest to wrap this up."


	20. Chapter 20

Jax looked at Jury, giving the old man another hug before they started walking inside. He didn't miss the glances of the girl he'd brought in. She'd followed him like a lovestruck puppy since they'd gotten there, but that wasn't his problem. Leila was safe back home. She'd keep herself busy and he'd have someone check in on her later. Probably Gemma. He didn't like that his mother would be alone either.

"Is that your old lady?"

Jury asked, throwing his arm around his nephew while nodding his head at the girl who followed behind them.

"Nah," Jax shook his head. "My old lady's at home. Just got off the phone with her. Picked this one up at the border. Little doe in headlights."

The men laughed as they took a seat at the bar. Jury looked her over once more as her eyes wandered around the clubhouse. He called over one of the other sweetbutts, telling her to show the blonde the ropes while they got a chance to talk. Jax gave her a reassuring wink before grabbing a glass of beer and taking a sip. The two took the opportunity to catch up. Jax told him all about Leila, his kid. Everything going on in Charming. It was good to just talk to someone who wasn't fixated on the club, even for just a moment, but they had to get down to business.

"They're jamming me up, Jax. If I don't pay, the mexicans turn my business inside out. If I kick up the vig to 'em, I disrespect you guys."

"Tribe attracts a good membership?" Jax asked, looking around at the men in vests.

"18." Jury nodded. "Real good boys."

"You still get along with local law?"

"Douglas County. Sheriff likes the girls."

"Right."

Jax nodded before feeling a hand running down his back. He turned to see Suzie, drinking a beer with Cherry, the sweetbutt, behind them. He rolled his eyes at Jury before looking back at the wide eyed new girl.

"How you doin'?"

"I'm good," She replied, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Hey girls, the beers are warm."

Jury thankfully interrupted. The sweetbutt stood immediately but Suzie looked at them confused.

"Oh, we just pulled those."

Both men glared at her before Cherry cut in front of her to grab their glasses and taking the new girls hand to pull her away from the meeting. Jax let out an aggravated sigh before turning back to continue their conversation, coming to an agreement that they could store their guns in one of Jury's strip club basements.

"You'll talk to Clay? Let them know how to handle this Mayan thing?"

"You can talk to him yourself." Jax sighed, blowing out smoke. "He's on his way."

"Clay's coming out?" Jury asked, taken aback by the news.

"It's all about the future, Jury." Jax said as convincingly as he could.

"Future of what?"

"The Tribe."

Jury lowered his head. Shaking it in disagreement, knowing what was coming. Jax bite the inside of his lip before taking another pull from his cigarette. It sucked having to throw this on him but it was the only way.

"Jesus, Jax. A patch-over?"

"It's time Jury. This whole area's blowin' up. We don't patch you over, the Mayans will run right through you. We get a foothold in Nevada, you get status to protect your business. Best move for both clubs.

* * *

Night had fallen over Charming. Leila brushed her fingers over the incubator, watching as Abel cooed himself to sleep with her singing. The lights at the hospital were dimmed as most babies were out by now. She stopped once he was fully asleep and slowly stood to grab her things. One of the nurses came to check on her and she smiled, asking her to pay close attention to Abel while she was gone. She'd grown to like Nurse Sarah. She was nurturing and gentle and she'd put up with all of Leila's demands for Abel. It was nice to know that she could count on someone to look after the baby without the endgame being to get with his dad.

After getting home, she took a long, hot shower and changed into her shorts and tank top. The large house hadn't seemed this empty in a long time. By this time of night it was usually filled with noises of laughter, or pleasure, or even the comfortable silence of them laying in bed. She made her way to the empty room, it was white and plain but it would soon be filled with furniture. Blues and yellows and the sweet sounds of baby Abel playing. She smiled to herself and looked down. There was nothing she wanted more than their family. That's what this had become. Though it was anything but traditional - they were a family.

Staring at her phone, Leila huffed out a concerned breath. She hadn't heard from Jax yet. The stress in his voice from earlier made her anxious. She wasn't sure how close they were with this club but things could go wrong without notice. Pouring herself a glass of wine, she pressed the call button, placing the phone to her ear. There wasn't much she understood about the club, but being with Jax meant learning about it. If there was one person she was comfortable going to for this, it was Gemma. It was strange. She was viewed as a she-devil but Leila had quickly learned that having her as an ally worked more towards her advantage.

Her eyes shifted to the clock. 11pm. Taking another sip from her glass, she listened to the phone ringing until Gemma's voice spoke up.

"Leila? Everything alright, sweetheart?"

"Hey Gemma, everything's fine. Did I wake you?"

She ruffled her fingers through her hair nervously, hoping that she hadn't. She just needed company. Gemma was the only person she trusted. They had gotten so close since Abel was born. Her stepping up must've showed the woman how serious she was about Jax and her family.

"No, what's going on?"

"You, um, mind coming over? The house just feels so empty without Jax. I popped open a bottle of wine and I got some movies we could watch."

She heard Gemma chuckle over the phone before she heard rustling from her moving around.

"Sounds like a date, baby. I'll be right over."

"Thanks Gem."

She placed the phone on the counter before going to her living room to look through movies they could watch. She wasn't really sure what Gemma liked and at this point, she didn't even have a preference, she was just glad that she wasn't going to be spending the night alone. After pulling out a few options and bringing the wine and popcorn to the living room, The doorbell rang and Leila went to let Gemma in..

Gemma smiled down at the young, nervous woman and pulled her in for a hug after walking in and locking the door behind them. She could remember the same look on her face the first night she had to spend without John when he started going on runs. It was scary. There was always an unsure feeling in the air that didn't necessarily get easier with time.

"First night without your Old Man is always the toughest, sweetheart."

Leila smiled softly, Gemma's wisdom was always appreciated. It's not like she could talk about this with anyone else. She took the older woman's coat, hanging it in the closet beside the front entrance before the two walked to her living room where she'd laid out pillows and blankets everywhere and turned off the lights leaving the room dimly lit with string lights. Gemma chuckled at the seen. She could only imagine how nervous this girl was to set all of this up, but regardless, she was glad she remained in her sweats. The older woman took a seat and Leila poured her a glass of wine before turning on the movie and leaning back.

"Have you heard from him?" Gemma asked, breaking the silence.

"Not yet." Leila shrugged. "Are they going to be okay over there? Jax keeps calling him Uncle Jury."

"They'll be okay. Jury and J.T. were together in 'Nam. Jury's been close with the club for shit ton of years now."

Leila nodded, leaning her head back against the pillows. "Then why did they need to go under the radar?"

"Area's loaded by Mexicans. They'll be fine now that the rest of them are there but if they were caught alone shit would've hit the fan."

Her eyes widened as she looked at Gemma. "Jesus Christ, this never gets easier does it."

"I've been in this game a long time, babe. It's never once been easy. I'm just glad to see you're holding up. Jax tells me he's movin' in?"

"Yeah. I mean - Abel will be getting out in a few weeks. He can't be living in the dorms and Jax is almost always here anyway."

"You really love that kid don't you?" Gemma took a sip of her wine, her eyes looking over the younger woman.

"I've never loved anyone more. Is that weird? I have no biological attachment to this baby but I feel so connected."

Leila lowered her eyes before Gemma smiled down at her.

"That ain't weird. Besides a few people, none of us are blood related. Does that make us any less family? No. You love that boy and you love my son. I had my doubts but I couldn't hope for a better daughter."

Leila's eyes lit up as she pulled Gemma in for a hug. It felt so good to hear that. They had a rocky start but it felt good to know just how much they'd accepted her. Gemma had given her life to the club, she'd risked it all, and she had a better family than any of these fake politicians pretended to have. This was real.

* * *

The vote for the patch-over went through. A few men left but the ones that remained were going to stay loyal, not just to Jury but to the Sons. Yet, Jax couldn't explain why he still had a sinking feeling in his stomach. They'd voted for this. It was the best option for them all. But to him, it felt like they were throwing these people to the wolves. They never saw it coming. It just didn't sit right with him.

With the men switching their vest, the patch-over party was well underway. Women were throwing themselves at anyone with a patch. Drinks were flowing. Clothes were coming off. Jax was kept busy talking to Clay and Jury for a good amount of time but soon he lost interest and took a seat by an empty couch. He'd gotten so sick of Clay's bullshit. Everything that came out of that man's mouth was conniving. All he wanted right now was to be in bed with his old lady. He wanted to have her curled up in his arms and let himself be surrounded by the sweet smell of her perfume.

"Hey."

The familiar voice caught his attention. He looked up to see it was the girl he'd picked up earlier in the day. Truth be told, he'd forgotten she was even still here. Why had he brought her here to begin with?

"You okay? You want something?"

She lowered herself onto his lap. Her fingers moving up through his hair but before she could kiss him, He stood up, almost knocking her to the floor. He couldn't do it. He couldn't do this to Leila. He knew the rules about runs. What happened on one stayed on one but it didn't feel right. He knew the other men were enjoying themselves. Burying themselves deep in as much pussy as they could but he couldn't bring himself to do it. She looked at him confused but he shook his head.

"I'm going to bed. Help yourself to whatever."

He shrugged his shoulders before grabbing his bottle of beer and walking back towards the dorms. He made sure to lock the door behind him knowing how sneaky these bitches would get. Pulling off his shirt and his jeans, he let himself fall back on the bed. Damn what a day it'd been. It took a lot out of him. Grabbing his phone, he dialed Leila's number wanting nothing more than to hear her voice.

"_Hello?" _

His lips curved into a smile hearing the sound of her sleepy voice. It was groggy and higher pitched than usual.

"Hey babe. What's up?"

"_Hey!_" Her voice lowered to a hushed whisper. "_Nothing. I was watching movies with your mom and we both fell asleep. How's everything going over there?"_

His smile widened thinking of her and his mom bonding. That and it comforted him knowing neither of them were alone.

"Patch-over went well. Still don't feel right but we'll see how it goes. I just wanted to hear your voice before I went to bed babe."

"_Alright, Sweet dreams Jax. I love you"_

"I love you, Leila."

He hung up the phone satisfied that she was home safe and pulled out the binder containing his dad's memoir. He'd been disagreeing more and more with the ways of the club lately. What it stood for. What they were willing to do. Based on his dad's writings, it seemed that he disagreed too. Nothing JT wanted for this club existed anymore. This was supposed to be more about brotherhood than greed. Clay had turned that around.


	21. Chapter 21

Hi Guys! I know I haven't updated in a long while but I've been so busy with school and travel but I have been working on a few special projects. I've written a lot of fanfiction stories these last couple of years and I decided to create my own website for them. All of my Sons of Anarchy ones, and I'm working on one with Charlie Hunnam and Julian Edelman (random, I know) but please check it out. This just gives me the freedom to create without restrictions. I can write about anyone I want and even create original content. I'll be posting the rest of my updates on that side and if you follow the blog, they get emailed straight to you.

daydreamsonpaper . com

I've just launched it today and will be posting all of the stories up on there. Please please please check it out and let me now what you think!


End file.
